


A Dragon Out of Time and Place

by Ellen_Fitzwilliam_Brandybuck



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_Fitzwilliam_Brandybuck/pseuds/Ellen_Fitzwilliam_Brandybuck
Summary: Living in the shadows of humanity, astrophysicist Melusine hides her true nature as she finally, and unwittingly, travels through reality and time. Forced into a world not her own, Mel assumes an identity that demands devotion and sacrifice, as with a ragtag group of allies she fights to restore order and peace. Of course, romance and misunderstandings complicate matters. OC/MULTI
Relationships: Blackwall/Lace Harding, Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Leliana, Dorian Pavus/Rylen, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Josephine Montilyet/Sera
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22
Collections: Coming to Fruition





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> This will both follow and not follow canon of the DA games. I'll be using the decisions of my past games in my Dragon Keep to influence this story. Understand that I own nothing except the OC and her race (which has featured in several other fics I've written). Leave critiques or praises, and requests for certain characters of scenes. I'm meandering through this, with a semblance of a goal, and will play around depending on requests. Cheers!

No one knows when they first appeared, or from whence they came. One day there were none and then they were there, asserting themselves as the masters of the skies, mountains, and seas. They did not seek to destroy others, not like them, but they did not hesitate to defend their established territories or themselves. They were both feared and revered with some among the other races of Earth seeking to make alliances while others continued to view the creatures known as the Taninoui as monsters to be feared or destroyed.

Just as there is great variety in the looks and cultures of Earth's other inhabitants, so too, there is variety in shapes, sizes, colors, and cultural traditions among the Taninoui. Blessed and cursed with a longevity so immense it could be considered immortality, the Taninoui eventually faded to the background of Earth's history, content to become legend more than fact. They would reappear, brandishing their might for the sake of allies, but mostly they remained passive. They even hibernated, some times for centuries, when the burden of passive observance of humanity grew too much to bear.

Though most preferred to mate amongst themselves, perhaps because of their longevity, and their shapeshifting abilities, some intermingled with the race of humanity. These couplings created a new variety of half-Taninoui. Equally gifted with shapeshifting abilities and longevity, they could not maintain Taninoui form for as long as their parents, nor could they live nearly as long as them either. Some of these halflings could also hibernate, a few chose to do so, but most used their longevity and abilities to create and maintain their own kingdoms.

Each of their offspring, and the generations after, further diluted the power of the Taninoui blood, but each generation held its own unique ability. Either they maintained the shapeshifting ability, or the longevity, or the impenetrable skin and strength, or the great mental prowess only a fraction of what full-blooded Taninoui held. Regardless, as the centuries passed and humanity became the dominant race on Earth, subverting all others—save for the Taninoui who remained in the shadows—the bloodlines further diluted until it was as if the ancient couplings had never happened.

Humanity lost their memory of the Taninoui and eventually called them by a different name. They confused this sentient, shapeshifting race with dragons, wyverns, lindworms, dragonets. Though they resembled these lower lifeforms, the Taninoui were different. They were warm-blooded and had a culture, not unlike humanities. Just as humans allowed greed and deception to motivate their conquests, so too the Taninoui. And same as humans can redeem themselves through self-sacrifice, so too the Taninoui. There were explorers, adventurers, warriors, artists, teachers, and priests among the Taninoui just as there were among humans. But despite these similarities, as humanity continued to develop and modernize, the Taninoui believed it best for both races that humanity believe that Taninoui were dragons, that these were myths, and there existed no such thing as offspring between the ancient humans and Taninoui.

But even in the modern age, a few would venture out among the humans, for the Taninoui never held humanity in low regard. Some would reveal their true nature to select few human allies they considered family, while others would maintain the secret of their true nature even from those with whom they sought intimate relations.

It could not be said that for near immortals, the Taninoui were without humor. In fact, perhaps because of their longevity, they had developed a most peculiar brand of humor. One avenue through which they expressed this humor was through the name choice of their halfling offspring. With names that spoke plainly of their Taninoui background, these individuals walked among humans ever amused that the truth spoke, literally, to their face.

Melusine Forez was one such offspring. Named for the legend of a half-serpent half-woman, she found nearly as much amusement from her name as did her mother and grandmother. Though only a quarter Taninoui, she kept her grandmother's shapeshifting abilities, and with that the increased strength and might that dragonet form afforded her.

When in human form, Melusine was of average height, semi-athletic build, with large green eyes framed with wavy brunette hair that she kept long and typically in a braid. She had no scars or markings to speak of on her skin, for even in human form, her skin was impenetrable just as her scales were the same in dragonet form. Rather unremarkable-looking as a human, she'd learned to use her wit and humor to distinguish herself in a crowd and was counted upon as a loyal, albeit eccentric, friend.

Only her family knew of her dragonet form. Even in the hundreds of years of life she'd already been granted, Melusine had never been forced to display her dragonet form to the unexpected. When she was thusly transformed, Melusine retained her green eyes, and the thick scales of her body kept the brunette hue of her hair. She had a long serpentine tail and an equally long neck with a horse-shaped head that sported black deer-like antlers. Her legs were long and shaped much like a lion's while what had once been her arms morphed into bat-like wings, each one of her fingertips now a dexterous talon at the end. She could not breathe fire as her grandmother, or spit poison like her mother, but Melusine had venom that she could inject into a victim from both her fangs and the spear-like tip of her tail. Not the most spectacular defense, but if she'd lived in the ancient times where such defenses were more necessary, Melusine supposed she would've made it out of a battle alive.

As it was, existing in the 21st century gave little opportunity for her to literally stretch her wings. Her grandmother had been in hibernation since near the time of her birth at the end of the 19th century, and only a decade before her mother also went into hibernation, leaving Melusine as the only Taninoui for millions of miles.

She didn't allow herself to ascribe to loneliness or self-pity. Melusine had a loyal circle of friends that she could maintain for at least another ten years before she needed to move on. Having such longevity required a remaking of identity every so often, which became increasingly difficult as the world continued to advance its technological ability to track and detect individuals precisely. That was one reason so many of the original Taninoui remained in hibernation, and many more of the halflings had followed suit. The only connection to the Taninoui that remained awake were those of quarter-blood or less, and even some of these were contemplating hibernation.

A paper airplane landed on her keyboard, dragging Melusine away from her could-be morose thought process. Looking around the lab, her eyes fell on Raymond, his mischievous grin alerting her his workmanship behind the plane. He mimicked an opening gesture and Melusine rolled her eyes. Opening the airplane she read his note, Meet me in the orb chamber in fifteen minutes. I found something that will knock your socks off…if you're wearing any. Melusine glanced back to Raymond and gave a nod. She had nothing better to do with her time anyway.

Her part on the project was already completed, and until they could run more controlled scans, the team wouldn't know for sure if this time they'd completed a stable energy field successfully. All her life, because of her unique background and its not so distant ties to ancient times, Melusine had been attracted to history and theoretical astrophysics. At times living as a teacher, at others as a researcher, Melusine had always chosen identities that allowed her to work directly within the cutting edge field of time travel. She was near desperate to travel to another time, perhaps even another place, where she could live as her genetics demanded she live: without fear of her abilities. If she could successfully do this, then maybe she could open up the same opportunity to others like her. Those of her kind who yearned for another time where they no longer had to hibernate or live in shadows merely to continue coexisting with humanity peaceably.

This current project was the closest to success she'd ever gotten, and Melusine owed it more to the team she worked with than on her own decades of study and experience. The machine they'd created theoretically worked more as a Star Trek transporter might, not exactly transporting a person back in time but making a copy of the person in another place. So long as the field remained stable, theoretically, after a time, they could bring that person back to the present, or at least "download" another copy into the present. So far, they'd experimented only with objects and a few probes, all with ranging levels of success. They were finishing up the scans before doing human testing this week.

Raymond's message piqued Melusine's curiosity. He was the head of the last scans, and she wondered, though she tried not to get too excited at the thought, if he had some intel of success to give her. She would know soon enough. Melusine finished the work she'd been procrastinating on before shutting down her station. She had just enough time to grab her gear from her locker before Raymond expected her in the lab.

She found her friend bent over the controls of the orb chamber barely five minutes after. Leaning against the edge of the small portal that led to the interior of the device, Melusine watched Raymond sing to himself as he worked. He was utterly unaware of her presence. Wasn't her fault she was so quiet on her feet, or that he had the situational awareness of a sensory-deprived rhino.

"You," she waited until after Raymond jerked upward, hitting his head on the ceiling of the orb and cursing before she continued her sentence, "wanted to show me something that would knock my socks off?" Melusine lifted her leg and propped her foot on the portal door's edge. She pulled back her trouser leg and showed her Snoopy themed socks. "They're ready and waited for said knock."

Raymond recovered from the surprise and heaved himself out of the orb, "You didn't have to scare me."

"You don't have to sing so loudly, or off-key, while you work." Melusine poked her head inside the orb. "Has your team finished the scans already? Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Raymond grinned, "Yes, and no. Come with me." He fairly floated to the control room with Melusine rolling her eyes as she followed him. He threw himself into the rolling chair behind the control panel and Melusine's lips pulled back in a smile as his fingers danced across the controls, his mouth moving to form words as fast as his hands worked. "So you know I'm a gamer, right? You came over some time ago for one of our Halo parties. In any case, the other day after an especially discouraging set of scans, I decided on a whim to experiment. But that's what we're here for right, experiments?" He continued to speak and work without her prompting, and as he worked, Melusine noticed the orb come to life as monitors on Raymond's screen also came to life. "I did something completely unorthodox. Already we've thought this thing could work for alternate realities just as much, if not better, than alternate times, so I tested my theory. I plugged in one of my games into the mainframe, and I set the controls of the orb to transport into that reality. I-"

"You set the orb to transport something into a computer program?" Melusine interrupted him as she came up to stand beside him, staring at the images and scan results he'd pulled up. "This is all from that?"

Raymond grinned, "Yes, that time. And this," he clicked on a few more files, and this time instead of a probe being seen in the computer programmed world, she saw Raymond, "is from last night."

"How did you-" Melusine looked between the picture of Raymond standing on a Halo ring to her colleague who sat before her, "This is a practical joke. There's no way you could do that."

"It's not like you to dismiss something so quickly, Mel." Raymond pulled up a few more control panels on the screen and pointed at the various buttons as he explained, "I preprogrammed the timing of the transfer. We could always do that, but we didn't know if it would be possible without human testing. So, I figured, since I was the head of preliminary scans, I might as well be the first to do it."

Melusine felt a surge of anger, "And what if something had gone wrong? You had no business risking your life, and this project, for something as reckless as this. Let's say you really transported a copy of yourself into the algorithms of that game, and let's say you got stuck, you have no background training to keep yourself alive if the computer program continued on its predictable course. If I remember that game correctly, that Halo ring was eventually destroyed."

"Mel, you know that science will always require risks. And the nice thing about transporting myself into a computer program is that IF I did get stuck, it would not be so difficult for a computer programmer to find the new algorithms that make up me, and then you would just have to figure out how to download me back into our reality." He pulled up the scan results and gave her another arrogant smile. "As a computer program, if I were "killed," since in that universe most characters playable characters can respawn, I could also respawn indefinitely until you were successful in extracting me." Raymond leaned back with his arms behind his head, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "You see? It was a thought-out and calculated risk."

"Bullshit it was." Melusine pushed him away from the controls and studied the findings his scans and foolhardy trip, brought back. To her chagrin, his steps were repeatable and had been controlled; therefore, his conclusions could, theoretically, be replicated. Giving him the side eye, Melusine sighed, "So, what now?"

"Another experiment, of course." Raymond clapped his hands together and pulled out a disc from his lab coat. He plugged it into the computer, "It'll take a moment to download the schematics of this new game into the mainframe, but I figured we could try with a completely different sort of reality than the Halo-universe."

Melusine sighed, "And I suppose you expect me to let you do this again? Just because you were successful the first time doesn't mean you'll still be successful. And IF I do let you go, I get to sit here and wait for you to go and come back again? Only if you don't come back, I get to be the one to explain that no, I didn't murder you and dispose of your body, but that you are now a computer file in a video game?"

"Not exactly." Raymond finished his work and stood. "I thought you could be the one to go."

Melusine's mouth dropped open, "Excuse me?"

"Yes. I knew you'd be skeptical, and rightly so. We are both trained to be skeptical. So, to prove the reality of my scans, I propose that you be the one to go." Raymond opened the door that led back to the orb. "I'll be the one at the helm, and I would make sure you'd come back within only a few minutes of being there. Just long enough for you to get your head out of your ass and realize I was telling the truth."

Melusine didn't move, "What makes you think I will take the chance?"

"Well," Raymond's smile grew, "this game has dragons in it, and I know you well enough to know you like dragons. And," his hand came to rest on her shoulder, "you're far more desperate for this project to be successful than anyone else on the team. I've seen the manic frenzy in your eyes at our meetings. I've never met someone more dedicated to the theory of time travel than you, and while this isn't exactly TIME travel, it is a step in the right direction."

"Fuck you." Melusine shoved her bag into his arms as she marched past him and crawled inside the orb. "I swear, if you don't bring me back, I'll come back and haunt you."

Raymond jumped up and down like a child for a moment before he retreated to the control room, leaving Melusine to close the orb and buckle in. She was completely crazy to be doing this. Just because the experiment supposedly worked with Raymond didn't mean it would work for her. Not only for the sheer fact of probability being against them, but Melusine wasn't entirely human. Maybe the device worked better for full humans, and maybe it completely gunked up with anything but that.

"You'll feel a little tickle at first," Raymond's voice was far from reassuring as it came through the commlink of the orb, "but then it feels like a punch."

"Now, you tell me, you sick bastard." Melusine gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, well, sue me. When you get back." Melusine heard the whirls and clicks of the orb powering up. "Catch you on the flip side, Mel."

"Fu-" Melusine's curse was cut off as the transport knocked the air from her body.

A little tickle and punch were neither the words Melusine would use to describe the transport process. More like a nuclear explosion in her brain and a searing acidic burn through her veins. When she got back, she would destroy Raymond completely. That is, IF she got back.

Melusine stood up on shaky legs. No longer was she in the orb, and from the strange feeling in the air, along with its odd scent, Melusine knew she was no longer in the lab either. Whatever had happened, at least she knew the orb could physically transport a person. Melusine blinked the world into better focus. She felt her body, only stopping when she was satisfied that everything had reformed in its proper place. Maybe later she would try to transform into her dragonet form, to see if her Taninoui qualities had transported here too, or if the device was successful with human genetics alone.

The world around her rumbled and quaked, nearly shaking Melusine off her feet. Whatever game Raymond had transported her into was dark, smelly, and apparently unstable. Up ahead, atop a ridiculously steep set of stairs, stood a light. The only reason Melusine would describe the light as "standing" was because it somehow held the shape of a humanoid. With nowhere else to go, and seemingly nothing else to do, Melusine moved from the boulder she'd awakened on toward the light.

She was halfway up the stairs when a scuttling noise behind her had her stopping.

"Oh, hell no!" Melusine yelped as she double-timed up the stairs for coming up the stairs behind her were at least five giant-sized spiders.

Melusine could handle spiders. At one point in time, she'd even had a pet tarantula. But these were the size of an elephant at least and did not look like they wanted to become her new pet. The light figure didn't move but reached for Melusine as she drew close. Throwing caution to the wind, Melusine reached for the figure and she threw herself up the last few steps…


	2. And When the Dust Settled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a forewarning that I have NO intention of going through the entire game with my OC Mary Sueing her way to victory. Starting from here it will be more snippets of life for the canon characters and the OC, still moving through and beyond the game and DLC’s. The story is rated for language, thematic elements of violence and sexuality. Why else would you read fanfiction, eh? Cheers!

“You really have no background with sword fighting, do you?”  
  
Melusine accepted the hand offered and pulled herself back to her feet. Looking at the soldiers training around her, she frowned. She’d been stuck in this confounded world for nearly a week now, and already she’d had her ass handed to her more than once. Thankfully, Raymond’s theory about respawning had proven true, and she wasn’t completely dead, yet. But Raymond would die when, if, she returned. Melusine imagined a malfunction happened soon after her transport and that was why she remained here despite his assurances of a quick retrieval. Or perhaps Raymond was a mad sociopathic scientist who took pleasure in stranding his colleagues in alternate realities. Either way, Raymond would pay for this.  
  
Melusine looked back to her training partner and shook her head, “Where I come from, there was no need for sword fighting.”  
  
“Really?” The fierce woman warrior’s lips drew into a thin line. “I know of no such place in Thedas.”  
  
“Well, we both don’t understand the where or how the Maker transported me here. We can only assume the why.” Melusine shifted her grip on the sword and brought it up to face off against Cassandra. “Now, please repeat your last instructions. I have an apt mind for learning just an untrained body to follow suit.”   
  
Cassandra snorted before launching into the same set of drills that had landed Melusine on her ass to begin with. After the initial confusion and frustration of being stuck in the game, and getting killed multiple times by that first major demon battle, things had relegated themselves into a type of normalcy. The forces of the Inquisition were holed up in a place called Haven, and Melusine had been, thus far, tentatively accepted as the “Herald” of whichever god these people ascribed to. She still had yet to have the time to experiment with her own transformation into dragonet form, but she knew for certain she looked the same as she had in her own world. But she hadn’t miraculously developed a skill for archery or sword-play as she’d hoped. Instead, she had a strange green glowing mark that hurt like hell when she was asked to use it to close what the people here called Rifts. Aside from that addition, she was much the same.  
  
Though many quests needed following to consolidate the Inquisition's power and ensure its success in this unstable time, those that had fought by her side in the initial fight, along with the three “advisors” she’d met in Haven, all felt it prudent to train her in at least some form of defensive skills. She’d surprised them all, and not at all in a good way, with how utterly useless her skills and expertise were in this time and place. No magical abilities, no archery, not even so much as dagger skills. The only reason they kept her around was for the green mark and her ability to seal off Rifts.  
During the early 20th century, Melusine had been a regular at one of the first major American kickboxing gyms and became quite accomplished. But kickboxing would only come in handy with hand-to-hand combat. Most of their foes would be armed, and many of them would be fighting with magical powers or would be supernatural beings themselves. In truth, Melusine felt good and fucked in her human form and wished she could reveal her Taninoui nature to these people. But, from what she’d gleaned from the highly talkative, though perhaps not most reliable narrator, dwarf Varric, dragons were not only feared in this world but actively hunted and destroyed. It probably wouldn’t go over too well if, while they still had yet to accept her as their “Herald,” Melusine kicked in the door of their hospitality with that mind-blowing truth.   
  
Melusine wasn’t exactly worried about her health and well-being, especially not since the world had allowed her respawning at least a half dozen times. But for as long as she was stuck in this world, she felt an obligation to fix the shite going on in it. Maybe because Raymond had transported himself into an inactive moment of his game, he hadn’t had to “play through” the reality to be transported back. But maybe that was what was happening to Melusine. It was only a hunch, but it was enough of one to motivate her to get back into the training ground and have her ass caved in by the ruthless Nevarran.   
  
If what Varric had told her could be considered fact, this woman she trained with was the biggest potential threat against Melusine’s true nature. Descended from a lengthy line of dragon hunters, Cassandra would most likely not hesitate to lop off Melusine’s head if she knew the truth.   
  
“Your form is getting sloppier and you’re wasting our time. Perhaps you should rest from the sword, then resume your training with Varric this afternoon.”   
  
Melusine didn’t argue. Instead, she replaced the heavy blade and took a seat on the steps facing the training ground. Cassandra surprised her by doing the same, though she did not sit down but stood just to the side of the steps, her keen eyes taking in all the mistakes the soldiers were making. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn’t quite know how to say it. Melusine smirked. Cassandra reminded her of an aunt she’d met years ago. Both seemed so eager to do the right thing that they didn’t give a damn if the surrounding people didn’t quite see things the same way.  
  
“You worried about our success?” Melusine questioned. “With such an incompetently trained Herald, you must question the sanity of all this.” Cassandra stared at Melusine with a look of surprise, as if she hadn’t realized her emotions were so visible in the lines of her face. Melusine shrugged, “I’m wondering the same thing, Lady Pentaghast. My background is in heavenly theories and the laws of motion. In the annals of history with the development and failures of kingdoms,” Melusine was always careful in how she described herself and where she came from to these people, not wanting to make her life harder by claiming time and reality travel to a civilization so steeped in the supernatural and superstition. “I’ve had minimal training in the arts of blade or bow, and I’m certain even my hand-to-hand combat skills will be subpar to your expectations once you see them.”  
  
“Why are you telling me all this?” Cassandra had crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her gaze as she stared at Melusine.  
  
Melusine smiled, “I’m reassuring you I know I’m not the one you would have picked out from a line of people. I’m not what anyone would call qualified for this position or as the solution for our problem,” Melusine pointed toward the green blotch in the sky, “But for whatever reason, I’m here. I have this,” she waved her left hand, “and what’s more, I’m actually interested in seeing this through because that’s the right thing to do. The only thing to do. I don’t want Thedas to fall to the mayhem these Rifts promise if they go unchecked, and I’d like to help restore some sort of peace to the political upheaval that’s been caused by the loss of your Divine.”  
  
Cassandra’s stern stance relaxed a bit at Melusine’s words, and by the time Melusine finished speaking, the warrioress had let her arms fall to her side as she looked back to the trainees on the field.  
“I apologize if I have-“ Cassandra stopped herself then after a headshake started over again, “I believe you when you say these things. And I respect your dedication to the cause.”  
  
Melusine stood up, albeit a bit stiffly, and smiled. “Thank you. I’m glad we got that out.”  
  
“Got what out?” Cassandra again looked confused.  
  
“Your lack of faith in my abilities to succeed and my acceptance thereof.” Melusine stretched her arms over her head. “I don’t hold it against you or anyone else for that matter. Only natural.” Cassandra opened and closed her mouth a few times, again at a loss for words. “I think I’ll follow your advice and go find Varric.”  
  
Melusine left the lady warrior gaping. Cassandra needed to lighten up and be less hard on herself and everyone around her. Melusine hadn’t known her long, but she knew enough from the brief time together and observation to know that much. Melusine chanced a glance over her shoulder and flashed Cassandra a wave and another smile. The warrioress snapped her mouth shut and turned back towards the training field.  
  
Maybe so long as Melusine had to stay in this place, with these people, she could make it a priority to mess with them. Not maliciously, but proactively. Even if they were computer algorithms, maybe with her unprogrammed presence in their world, she could coax some personal growth out of them. Help them heave themselves over the mental, emotional, and perhaps social hurdles that kept them locked in place. It would be something other than doom and gloom she could focus on.   
She’d do what she could to help further along this Inquisition, whatever the hell that meant in this world, but more so she’d make herself available to these people. It was a fascinating chance to see if the AI of this game really could adapt and grow now that she’d been inserted into it. And, if Melusine was honest, it was her own desperate attempt to keep from going mad. 


	3. Morning Brew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you're still with this mayhem. As stated before, if you have a request for certain character interactions or couplings or specific scenes interpreted through the crazy eyes of my OC, let me know in a review. Cheers!

Melusine sat bleary-eyed at the tavern table. She couldn't identify the soupy goo in the bowl before her, but she was thankful it didn't have as bad a smell to match how bad it looked. It was still early, the sun barely lighting the sky, and only a few others had stumbled in to get a bite to eat before attacking the day. Normally, Melusine would still be buried under her covers on the uncomfortable cot that they called a bed, but the bastard dwarf Varric had demanded he train with her first each day, so her mind and body weren't completely shot by the time she got to him. Cassandra and Cullen inherited her mentally exhausted body in the afternoon, Josephine and Leliana took turns filling her brain with names and locations and diplomatic needs before and often during supper. Solas did what he could to train her into knowledge of the Fade and other such context-appropriate nonsense in the evening after supper. This trying routine had been going on for nearly a month already with still no sign of being retrieved by Raymond.

But as exhausting as all this was, Melusine had assessed her abilities truthfully to Cassandra. She was a quick learner, and while she rarely did things exactly as instructed, Melusine was clever in how she applied the tactics to suit her own abilities. This frustrated the hard asses of the group, like Solas and Cassandra, but Varric and even Cullen seemed to appreciate her innovative tendencies. And while Josephine didn't seem always to appreciate Melusine's sardonic comments regarding the nobles of this world, Leliana had cracked a few smiles at Melusine's more objective and fairly ruthless assessments of what needed to be done. Once they started doing things beyond training her and the continued recruitment to their cause.

In all areas of training, Melusine had improved. The archery, memorization of lore, and tactical observations of people and diplomacy were her best areas thus far. Still, with the lighter and more flexible blades and dirks, she was excelling by leaps and bounds. Cassandra didn't groan nearly as readily when she trained with Melusine, Cullen didn't wince quite so "loudly," and Varric, well Varric would never cease to poke fun at her, and that was endearing. She dished out as good as she got.

Thinking of the dwarf seemed to make him appear. Looking across the table, Melusine glared at the smiling dwarf as he perched himself on the bench opposite her own. It was his fault she wasn't still in bed, and though this had become routine, it didn't get any easier.

"Good morning, Herald." Varric's voice was far too chipper for this early in the morning. "Sleep well?"

"I have a name, you bastard," Melusine stabbed her spoon in the goo and marveled at how it stood up without aid, "and I don't know how you can be so delightful this early in the morning."

Varric laughed, the deep rumbling sound bringing a smile to Melusine's face despite her morning angst. He had an infectious laugh, and no one was immune to its sound. Not even Cassandra, though she'd rather have a dagger shoved up her nose than admit to liking the sound or being affected by it.

"I used to be like you, Mel," he used her nickname same as Raymond, and for a moment, Melusine missed the man who'd condemned her to this place, "but then I discovered the elixir of morning life." He raised the mug she hadn't noticed yet and took a sip. "Its bitter as hell, but it'll put a bounce in your trounce in no time."

Melusine leaned closer. Her eyes widened when she recognized the smell, and without warning, Melusine seized the mug from his hands and guzzled the steaming contents. She didn't care that it seared her throat, burned her tongue, or that Varric was pawing at her from across the table. Only when she downed the last of it, did Melusine look back to Varric, drew a hand across her lips, and smiled.

"How come no one told me we had coffee?" She handed back the empty mug and only felt a smidgen of guilt when Varric tipped the mug upside down, and not even a drop came out.

Varric looked back to her with concern on his face, "Are you sure you're okay? That was fresh out of the pot, hot as dragon's breath?"

"It was worth it." Melusine imagined the caffeine already influencing her neural pathways and relaxed. This world would be far more tolerable now that she knew they had coffee. "Again, I ask, how come no one told me we had coffee?"

"That's what you call this?" He waved the mug and she nodded. "Well, Mel, I hate to tell you this, but that stuff isn't easy to come by, and aside from the two of us, I don't think anyone else here knows much about it or appreciates it. I'd say that mug cost you about three hundred coin."

Melusine's eyes widened, "That expensive?" Then her heart stopped, "Like, how scarce is this stuff?"

"I haven't seen another supplier in nearly a year. Last one I came across was in Kirkwall but he-"

Melusine jumped to her feet and slapped her hands against the table, "We MUST find another supplier! And right away!"

"Well, now," Varric smirked at Melusine, "if only you could be this enthusiastic about your training."

"I will be, if we find a steady supplier of coffee. You're right, Varric, this is the elixir of morning life, and I'll be ten times, no thirty times, better in my training if I can have more." Melusine sat back down and shoveled a spoonful of the goo into her mouth. She was so happy about the coffee that she ignored the bland taste and slimy texture. "Where I come from, it is common for people to drink this every morning."

Varric's eyebrows rose, "They must get a lot of stuff done then."

"You have no idea." Melusine tipped the bowl up and shoved nearly half of the contents down her throat without chewing. When she put the bowl back on the table, Varric sat staring with a mixture of disgust and fascination. "We're burning daylight, dwarf. Let's go!"

Varric followed her out of the tavern, "Are you always this sensitive to the…coffee?"

"Yup. The only time I don't hum with energy from it is if you put a few shots of whiskey in it too. The mixture of the two steadies me." For the first time since her arrival, Melusine felt light on her feet and nearly happy.

"I never would have thought to combine them. Maybe you should be a tavern keeper." Varric led the way toward the archery course with Melusine at his side.

"I was once." It was one of the few times she hadn't pursued a more prestigious career in the sciences. During her angsty stage of life, much to her mother's annoyance. "Had a grand time and heard a lot of great stories."

Varric stared at her, "I would never have guessed that."

"What? That I know good stories, or that I was a tavern keeper?"

"The latter." Varric handed her the crossbow he intended she train with this morning. "You don't look the type."

Melusine laughed as she accurately loaded and armed the crossbow, "Oh, Varric, the great misleads an appearance may cause."

"Too true, Mel." Varric added his laugh to her own before starting the lesson.


	4. Colorful Euphemisms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See previous chapters. Oh and, the curses Mel uses are from the Victorian era and real. You're welcome. Cheers!

"Shit." BANG. "Damn." BANG. "Fuck." BANG. "Shit."

The attacking forces were not letting up, and it seemed for every arrow Melusine released that found its mark, two more attackers took his place. Solas stood a few paces away, slinging his magicy magic all over the place while Melusine stood closest to Varric on higher ground, picking off any who tried to flank Cassandra, their only melee fighter in the group.

"Shit." BANG. "Shit, fuck." BANG BANG.

Melusine heard Varric's laugh even over the mayhem of battle, "Vary your language, Mel."

"Right." Melusine picked her next target. "Fucking flapdoodle." BANG. BANG. BANG. "Gibface." BANG. "Blast his balls." BANG BANG. "Hellish hornswoggler." BANG.

"On second thought," Varric laughed again, "maybe you should stick with the classics."

Solas yelled from his position, "Or we could focus on the fight and leave the colorful euphemisms at the tavern where they belong." He cast another spell, this one lighting up the field like an exploding Christmas tree.

"Spoilsport." Varric grumbled, taking out two attackers with one shot before wagging his eyebrows at Melusine.

"Show off." Melusine reloaded and picked her targets, "Pidgeon-livered ratbag." BANG. BANG. BANG. "Jolly jollocks." BANG. BANG. "Vazey wagtail." BANG.

"I haven't a clue what you're saying, Mel, but keep 'em coming."

Oh, she was just getting started.


	5. Just Toddling Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See previous chapters. Does Blackwall remind anyone else of Sean Bean? Cheers!

"It won't work," Melusine called out to Cassandra, or Blackwall, whichever one was more interested in hearing her reality. "This just won't work."

"Nonsense," Blackwall came up beside her and lifted her arm, "see? You have full range of movement." He let go, and her arm immediately fell back to her side. One, she hadn't tried to keep it aloft to prove her point. And two, she was serious when she said it wouldn't work.

"I'll show you full range of movement. Arse." Melusine shifted on her feet and moved her left foot forward, then her right, then her left, and on her next right, she attempted a turn. Only the turn was foolhardy, and she fell back against the armory door, pinned as it was by the massive amounts of padding and armor both Blackwall and Cassandra had layered on her. "I'm about as useful as a toddler in this getup."

Cassandra nodded, "Perhaps we have been too extensive with our suggestions."

Whatever Blackwall was about to say died under Melusine's yelp when the door behind her disappeared, and she fell to the stone floor. The excessive padding was useful for at least one thing: she didn't have the air knocked out of her from the fall. However, she still couldn't get up. Refocusing her eyes, Melusine observed the concerned and confused face of Cullen as he glanced between the laughing Blackwell and Melusine's upside-down turtle moment.

"Good morning, Cullen." Melusine did her best to appear calm and collected.

Out of all her male companions, Cullen was the most charming, and when she was around him, Melusine felt drawn to him and thought perhaps she too could be charming. Only to fail every single damn time. Usually, it was because Cullen happened upon her when she was the victim of Cassandra or Varric's training or, more recently, was pulled into some sort of misleading mischief with Sera or Iron Bull. It seemed the odds were against her ever procuring an interest from the man, and Melusine had to remind herself that that was perfectly acceptable.

Now, having lived in this world for two-and-a-half months, nearly three, it was getting harder and harder to keep the realities separate in her mind. And to remind herself that these flesh and blood companions were nothing more than well-written computer programs. A computer program's lack of romantic interest in her should not bruise her ego or make her embarrassed when he constantly found her at her worst.

"What's going on?" Cullen took pity on her and offered Melusine his hand. Before it was over, Melusine needed both of his hands to be hoisted back to her feet. Not on purpose, but also not regretting, she ended up leaning heavily against Cullen when first on her feet. He had to use his hands on her armored shoulders to steady her, his eyes full of concern and a wee bit of amusement. "That doesn't seem like it'll be advantageous in the field."

Melusine looked back to Cassandra and Blackwall and pointed to Cullen with her greave covered hand, "You see? At least Cullen sees reality."

"We thought that a few more layers of padding and armor would help prevent any repeats of the last time." Blackwall scratched his head.

Melusine snorted, "Last time I was an idiot and walked into that blade. Literally. No amount of armor can atone for idiocy."

"That is true." Melusine looked to Cullen and saw his smirk. She returned his smile.

"What about the Avvar armor?" Cullen asked, moving away from Melusine toward another door in the armory. "Some are fire-resistant, or cold-resistant, and I believe we can modify some to take more damage. But it isn't as bulky and allows for better," he glanced at the mass that was now Melusine and smiled, "range of movement."

"We can try." Cassandra joined Cullen in the adjoining room, leaving Melusine with Blackwall.

"You got me into this." She tried to toddle closer but stopped when she nearly fell again. "Get me out of it."

Laughing at the silliness of the situation, Blackwell came close and set about loosening all the various ties and buckles he and Cassandra had used to secure Melusine in this stupidity. He smelled of wood and leather and not for the first time Melusine was aware of the seductive aura that radiated from him. Blackwall was handsome, and strong, and had proven to be as great a drinking buddy as Varric. But where he differed from Varric was that Melusine was as aware of Blackwall as an unattached man as she was of Cullen. Sure Varric was somewhat unattached, considering the strangeness of his relationship with Bianca. However, Melusine was still convinced that with a little added push from friends, Varric and Cassandra would make an adorably explosive couple.

"You still up for a game of Wicked Grace later?" Blackwall broke the silence with his question.

Melusine nodded, "You or Varric will have to remind me of the rules, or at least, which rules are the easiest to break and get away with."

Blackwall's husky laugh sounded again and brought another smile to Melusine's face. They still had at least two more layers to go, and the others hadn't returned yet. Melusine silently watched Blackwall for another moment before a sudden thought exploded in her head, combined with a few snippets of memories. Why hadn't she thought of it before? On not two, but three different occasions on their last missions, Blackwall and Scout Harding had seemed to gravitate toward one another. Their conversations were always lively, friendly, and both came away laughing and brighter than before they'd spoken. And thinking of it now, to Melusine at least, there seemed like there could be potential for more.

"Blackwall," she waited for him to hum his attention as he continued his work, "what do you think of dwarves?"

Blackwall's eyes snapped to hers, "In what way?"

Ah. There WAS something, and she'd hit on it. Melusine shrugged.

"I mean, have you ever considered the idea of a dwarf and human getting together?" Melusine feigned innocence in her question but kept a close eye on Blackwall's physical response.

Blackwall drew back, "Don't tell me you're thinking of going after Varric?"

"What?"

Both Melusine and Blackwall turned to see Cassandra and Cullen standing in the doorway of the adjoining room. Both warriors looked surprised, and it seemed they each had their own "secret" emotion they were quick to hide away in the millisecond it took to comprehend Blackwall's words.

"You, and Varric?" Cullen cleared his throat and asked, returning to stand by her side, now holding a series of items that no doubt were part of this Avvar armor.

Melusine shook her head, "No. That's not what I meant."

"Oh, so you don't like dwarves, then?" Blackwall was just making it worse. On purpose, she could see it in the mirth of his eyes as he finished helping her shed the armor and padding.

"That's also not what I meant. I like dwarves just fine." How had this gone from her curiosity about the potential between Blackwall and Harding to being about her and Varric?

"But not enough to consider a dwarf as a potential-"

Melusine placed her hand over Blackwall's gabbing mouth and looked to Cullen and Cassandra, "I believe you have some armor you'd like me to try on?"

Cassandra stared between Blackwall and Melusine for another silent moment before she handed her items to Melusine. Cullen followed suit. Melusine was especially careful to observe Cassandra. It seemed the warrioress was lost in thought. And thanks to Blackwall, misleading thoughts. Melusine sighed and eyed the armor in her hands.

"Um, how does this work?"

"You, uh," Melusine was fascinated to see a blush creep up Cullen's neck and tint his cheeks pink, "you have to wear nothing underneath. It is meant to be flush against your, uh, well, your flesh."

"Oh." Melusine heard Blackwall snicker behind her and only barely resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. "So, I'll call if I get stuck and need assistance then."

"What?" Cullen looked akin to frightened, and this time, Blackwall let the room echo with his laugh.

"I'm joking, Cullen. And even if I did get stuck, Cassandra would help me." Melusine lightly punched Cassandra in her arm. "Right, Seeker?"

Cassandra startled, "What?" Looking between them, Cassandra shook her head. "I apologize. I was not listening."

"Don't worry about it." Melusine gave the woman a sympathetic smile before she hurried into the adjoining room.

It wasn't quite a leotard or Spanx, but it was quite form-fitting, and it left very little to the imagination. Melusine had trouble imagining this armor being much for armor, but then she had to remind herself that the laws of physics of her reality did not readily apply in this one. With a sigh, she came out of the room and rejoined the others. The armor was of medium weight, but it wasn't too challenging to move around.

She thought she saw Cullen's eyes widen when he saw her in the armor, but it was Blackwall's chuckle that drew Melusine's attention. She knew she wasn't as well-endowed as Vivienne, nor as tall and leggy as Cassandra, but Melusine had healthy proportions. Still, it was a bit disconcerting wearing something so revealing and yet still be clothed from neck to toe, only to hear a chuckle.

"You, uh, got full range of motion now, lass?" Blackwall winked, audaciously trailing his eyes up and down Melusine's form.

Cassandra groaned, "Oh, please." She circled Melusine and pushed at her body. "Show me some of your attack moves." Melusine went through a few of the stances Cassandra had taught her, and a few imitations of what holding a bow and shooting an arrow would be. "This seems to be working well. How does it make you feel?"

Melusine made eye contact with Cullen as she dropped into a crouch and slowly stood again, well aware that the muscles of her legs pushed against the armor. Another blush colored his cheeks and he looked away. Melusine stood straight, hopped a few times, then smiled.

"Seems to work just fine."

"Good," Cassandra's smile turned threatening, "then let's go practice."

Melusine groaned but followed her torturer out the door. Blackwall moved along with them, frequently offering his own pointers to Melusine but more often finding amusement in her floundering efforts. Cullen remained behind. Melusine glanced over her shoulder and could've sworn his eyes had been on her ass. But the moment was so quick she may have been mistaken. Melusine gave him a smile and a wave and he returned them both, though again with an ever so slight hint of color on his cheeks.


	6. First Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene inspired by the amazingly hilarious song "The Scotsman." Cheers!

She wanted another but waved away the barmaid. Melusine didn't know what she would say or do if she allowed herself to get anywhere beyond tipsy. So, as much as she relished getting knockdown drunk with Iron Bull, or slide into inebriated oblivion with Dorian, Melusine held back. Her companions wrongfully assumed she was a lightweight or just didn't like the taste of spirits. Little did they know.

A familiar giggle coming from the tavern doorway had Melusine hiding her face. She didn't want to give anything away, not yet. She ignored Sera when the elf rogue entered with Iron Bull, heading over to their usual table nearest the far wall. Dorian and was already waiting, his deft fingers shuffling the cards, with a smirking Josie at his side. Melusine just had to keep it together a little while longer. A few more drinks would help for that, but, alas, she'd already had enough to make her tipsy and couldn't afford more.

"So, Mel," Varric suddenly appeared by her side, taking his place on the stool and leaning his elbows on the wooden bar, "I've heard rumors."

Melusine snorted, "For once, you weren't starting them? Perish the thought." Damn. She really wanted another drink.

"Yes, well, I don't think I could have thought up these rumors. Even my imagination has limits." From his voice, Melusine denoted a tinge of discomfort, perhaps even embarrassment, and that had her observing her dwarven friend more closely. At her academic glance, Varric shifted even more on the stool. "It's not to say that I wouldn't appreciate, I mean, there are moments when, except of course, but what I mean to say is-"

He was hedging, and there was odd body language radiating off him. Melusine put two and two together and groaned. It had barely been a week since Blackwall mislead Cullen and Cassandra into thinking she was asking about Varric. Rumors traveled faster than the Inquisition did, and no doubt Varric had finally heard. Though, by this point, Melusine wouldn't be surprised if the rumor had grown to include her obsessive desire to pop out half-dwarf babies with him as soon as possible as they rode nuggalopes into the sunset.

"Before either of us say something incredibly stupid," Melusine held up her hand to silence Varric, "do you want to hear what really happened?"

Varric's shoulders slumped, "So you know what I was about to talk about?"

"I think I have a pretty good guess. But again, do you want to know the truth, or do you prefer the stimulation to your imagination?"

"Truth."

Melusine didn't feel at all bad about spilling the beans regarding her theory on Harding and Blackwall. She surmised it had been Blackwall to spread the rumors anyway. Neither Culler nor Cassandra was the type. And of Cassandra, ever since that day, Melusine had noticed a subtle shift in the way the warrioress addressed both Varric and herself. It was almost as if Cassandra was seeing Varric for the first time, finally recognizing that though dwarf, he was entirely male. She'd also grown more…amiable to Melusine? Though, for the life of her, Melusine couldn't figure out how the two were connected.

Of course, Cullen had also shifted a bit. He was just as charming as ever but he seemed more withdrawn than before. Which wasn't saying much, considering Melusine had tried to draw the man into flirtation and it came off as a bust most often.

By the time Melusine finished explaining the situation to Varric, he had tears in his eyes from laughter and had drawn more than a little attention from the other tavern goers. Along with their companions at the far table. Melusine almost made eye contact with Sera but quickly averted her gaze to stare at Varric as he sobered from his humor.

"You think there could be something there, eh Mel?" He signaled for a drink and shook his head. "I think you have an even stronger imagination than I do. Maybe you should be the one to write stories."

"Maybe, I will. And if I do-"

The tavern door burst open and Blackwall stomped in. He stopped when he spotted first, Sera, then Melusine. His eyes narrowed as he held up a single blue ribbon for all the tavern to see.

"Who was the one to tie first prize?"

Melusine lost it then. Though Varric gaped in confusion, Melusine burst from her seat and made for the door. She heard Sera do the same, though she was scrambling for a window exit. Blackwall let out a peal of roaring laughter and quickly gave chase. Though no one except the three of them knew the details of the prank, everyone in the tavern knew that there had been yet another prank committed. All in the name of uplifting morale.


	7. Sword of Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, I will deviate from OC POV only when focusing on the other planned/potential pairings. Also, this chapter features some strong violent thematic elements. I guess I say, "trigger warning." I'm taking some liberty with a few characters and changing things up, but what else would you expect from a fanfic, eh? Thanks for support and Cheers!

Melusine sat up straighter, her entire body going rigid for a moment, as Leliana's report sunk in. Both Josephine and Cullen balked at its contents, saying it was too outrageous to be believed. Cassandra remained silent mostly, but from her expression, it seemed she felt there could be some basis of truth in it. Melusine fought against her own painful memories to remain in the moment.

"What do you think?" She whispered, her eyes only on Leliana. "Do you believe these reports and witnesses to be accurate? Or are they falsehoods manufactured to discredit one who seeks to discredit the Inquisition?"

Leliana sighed, "It has happened in the past. This abuse of position. Clerics, chanters, sisters, reverends, and chancellors have all come under ridicule for this sort of thing. I find it the nature of unchecked power, the desire to abuse it to get what you want. Be it more power or something far more twisted. Such as this."

"If it is true," Cassandra spoke with disgust in her voice, "to despoil the Chantry with such actions and then pretend to do the will of the Maker?" Her eyes darted back to Melusine. "This cannot go unchecked."

"How many supposed victims have come forward?" Josephine asked, and at Melusine's sharp look, she quickly added, "We do not know yet if these reports are fact."

"Almost twenty have been questioned, and of that number near thirteen have confirmed the details in the reports." Leliana glanced at the paper in her hands, then looked back to Melusine and the others. "None of these individuals would be able to gain power or profit for the denouncement. It would be illogical for many of these individuals to make up such a story. There is far more danger in a confession such as this than in keeping silent."

Cullen leaned against the war room table, "There is a lot to consider with this matter." Melusine bit her tongue to let him finish. "I propose that we reconvene this afternoon, giving us all some time to think on this."

The others agreed. Melusine kept silent and left the war room stiff. She did not follow Cassandra to the training field, as had been the original plan. Instead, she walked to the tavern. She heard Cassandra call after her, but she kept walking. There were too many memories haunting her at the moment to care about Cassandra's frustration, or anyone else's. She needed a drink to steady her nerves so she could "think on this" as Cullen advised.

The tavern was blessedly empty, save a few stragglers here or there. It wasn't yet the noontime meal, but the scent of cooking food in the kitchen reminded Melusine she hadn't had anything to eat since before the sun rose. She signaled the barkeep. She'd eat later. Just needed the drink for now. Melusine clutched the glass, closing her eyes as she heard a long-dead voice echo in her brain. With a grunt, she downed the amber liquid and signaled for another. This time the face of the dead taunted her mind's eyes, and Melusine kicked back another shot, signaling for a third. It had been years since she'd had to deal with these memories, and since it'd been so long, Melusine had thought she'd finally gotten a handle on them. Downed the third, signaled for a fourth. But this incident was proving that hope false.

"You going to slow down any time soon?" Dorian's voice was what slowed Melusine down enough to sip at her fourth shot.

Melusine snorted, "Hadn't planned on it, but now that you've suggested it." She took another sip and closed her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be off somewhere with that Knight-Captain Rylen making sweet, sweet love?"

"Oh, that's a Tuesday only event." Dorian's light voice coming from so close to her right had Melusine opening her eyes. The Tevinter took the stool at her side and had also ordered a drink. "He's off somewhere in the Hinterlands at the moment. Should be back by tomorrow for our scheduled affair."

Despite the torment her past brought back to her, Melusine smiled, "It's good to know someone around here is getting some action reciprocated."

Dorian's eyes narrowed, "Somehow, I don't think that's why you're in here drowning in liquid spirits."

Melusine opened her mouth to reply, but Sera's arrival in the tavern quieted her. Some intel for Leliana's report had come from the Friends of Red Jenny. Sera looked deadly serious for once, and that fact had Dorian abandoning his glass on the bar as he took to his feet again. Sera ignored him and looked directly at Melusine.

"Chancellor Roderick and Mother Elienne has just arrived."

Dorian looked between Sera and Melusine but said nothing when Melusine finished her drink, Dorian's too, then moved toward the door. She heard the elf rogue and mage following along behind her silently. It didn't take Melusine long for her eyes to fall on the Chancellor standing outside the keep's doors talking animatedly with her advisors. Mother Elienne stood to his side, her arms crossed over her chest as she too listened to the Chancellor. Melusine's hand fell to the hilt of her sword as she started toward them. Each step closer filled her mind with another memory, another haunting remark, another ghost touch.

"So, you do not deny these accusations?" Melusine heard the note of incredulity in Cassandra's raised voice even at her distance.

Melusine saw the Chancellor wave his arms casually back and forth in front of him as he replied, "There is no reason to deny an accusation when it is false. If there are any reports of such behavior, that must come from before Mother Elienne took her orders in the Chantry, and if those ridiculous actions occurred, I can assure you they would have been entirely consensual. But you can see," he stepped aside to gesture to the middle-aged woman, "she is not the type to commit such actions."

The Chancellor ended his remarks as he turned and saw Melusine approach. She recognized the look on his face. It was one of confidence, self-assurance, it was the face of someone who believed what he was saying. The look on Mother Elienne's face, however, told another story. She believed the truth could not harm her and would harm others who tried to bring the truth to light. Melusine had seen that expression before and knew it well. She gripped her sword tighter but remained silent. She was aware that this discussion was drawing the attention of their other companions, along with many other agents for the Inquisition. She noted Scout Harding standing near Blackwall at the edge of the group, and, at any other time, this fact would have brought a smile to her face.

"I would like to know of those who sought to drag my name through the gutter with these so-called confessions." Mother Elienne looked to Leliana. "They should not go unpunished for their efforts to defile my good name."

Leliana shook her head, "I will not give you those names."

"Then, you will be punished alongside them." The Chancellor's face grew red as he yelled at their group, "Alongside you all. This Inquisition is a farce. And you will all-"

Melusine moved faster than ever in her training. She moved more confidently and accurately than even she thought possible. One second she was standing alongside the rest of them, listening to yet another barrage made by the Chancellor. The next, her sharp gaze was boring into his look of horrified confusion. Melusine heard cries of alarm from around her, but she had eyes and ears only for the Chancellor.

"This, Chancellor," she shifted her grip on the hilt of her sword and watched as his face drained of blood. She'd stabbed the sword through his robes as a warning, possibly knicking his side in the process "is about as consensual as her interactions with those children."

What fear had been in his face melted away to a self-assured smirk at her words, "You'll prove nothing. Not with your incompetent spymaster, washed up templar, apostate Seeker, and any other filth of Thedas that you've drawn to your side." He pushed against Melusine's shoulders and ripped his robes off her sword.

Mother Elienne added in a near whisper with only the Chancellor and Melusine aware of her words, "I am untouchable to the likes of you."

Melusine glared at the Chancellor after the Mother spoke and noticed a slight tremor in the muscles around his eyes. Melusine turned on her feet to walk away. But when her mind's eye pulled up the images of her own past along with the imagined images of the abuses reported, Melusine stopped. When she moved again it was in one fluid motion. She shifted her grip on her sword hilt, pivoted on her feet, and sliced the blade cleanly through the Mother's neck. More cries, gasps, yells, but the Mother was silent and would be for the rest of all time. Her decapitated head fell to the ground as her corpse crumbled into the dust.

Aware that more than just her companions had witnessed this, Melusine looked into the shocked crowd and spoke with a measured voice, "The Mother Elienne was accused of sodomizing and abusing over a dozen children. Despite the victim's reports handed over to the Inquisition and confirmed by members outside the Inquisition, Mother Elienne believed herself to be untouchable and above justice." Melusine brought her eyes back to the Chancellor. She surged forward, earning a cry from the Chancellor, and ripped a segment off his robe. Using it to clean her sword, she spoke again, "No one is above justice, Chancellor. Not even myself. And be they warranted or not, I will reap the consequences of the choices members of the Inquisition make, along with my own." Melusine sheathed her sword and held the bloodied garment in her hands. "As a leader, you know the sins of your followers reflect on you, even without justification. If you had taught them better, led them better, honored the Maker more in your service, oh if only..." She stepped forward and grabbed the Chancellor's hand. He barely struggled against Melusine before she placed the garment in his hand. "Her sins are on you, and her blood rests on both our shoulders."

She was aware of the utter silence of the crowd—the heaviness of the air. Melusine left the Chancellor gaping and walked to Cullen. She unclasped her sword belt and handed the weapon to him. He took it without a word, his eyes full of questions, though his face was hardened into an expression of neutrality. Next, Melusine took out her daggers, and these too she handed to the warrior. This done, she turned to Cassandra.

"Until we can know for certain if the Mother Elienne could have been convicted of her crimes, I place myself under your arrest, Seeker. If it comes to pass she was not guilty, I submit myself to the full extent of the law."

Cassandra nodded, silently leading Melusine back into the keep and down to the dungeons. Melusine had hoped to never return to this place, but with this action, it seemed she might become a permanent resident. The Seeker was taking her to the cell located in the deepest, darkest corner. Either out of punishment for Melusine's impulsive action or out of protection against potential assassins sent by the Chantry in retaliation, Melusine didn't yet know. Cassandra didn't speak until it was just the two of them walking down the darkened corridor.

"What you did to Mother Elienne." Her words died in the darkness as they walked on.

Melusine nodded to the warrioress's back, "If she was innocent, I will feel regret. But until then, I do not and will not. I have no tolerance for such people."

Cassandra said nothing more until Melusine was on the other side of the cell door. She didn't close it right away but stood in the cell door studying Melusine as if seeing her for the first time.

"It did not seem like you to react so-"

"Violently? Impulsively?" Melusine sat on the uncomfortable cot she'd been acquainted with months before.

"Those and also with what appeared to be a divine passion for justice." Cassandra fiddled with the keys in her hand. "Right or wrong, you believed the Mother guilty, and you did not hesitate to execute judgment for her crimes."

"Is that a begrudging tinge of respect I hear in your voice, Seeker?" Melusine smiled at the woman she'd considered her friend. Only time would tell if her actions outside the keep would render her dead, outcast, or work to elevate her in the eyes of her companions.

Cassandra winced but said nothing. She closed the door but remained a moment longer. She glanced around Melusine's cell and spoke mostly to herself as she turned to leave, "I will fetch you food and drink."

"Maybe a pillow and blanket while you're at it?" Cassandra glanced back at Melusine just in time to see Melusine shrug. "I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a wee bit."

Cassandra disappeared down the corridor. Alone for the first time since the incident, Melusine felt her whole body shake. She'd killed before in this world, but never through decapitation. And it wasn't so much the killing that left her shaking and then pacing the length of her cell as it was the fact that she'd liked it. Melusine found no pleasure in killing the darkspawn or rebel mages and templars they came up against on their quests. That was business and no pleasure. But killing Mother Elienne had been different. It was as if-

"So, darling," Melusine's jumbled thoughts came back to the present at the sound of Vivienne's approaching voice, "did it happen to you, or to someone you loved?"

Melusine stared at the mage as the ever impeccably dressed woman drew closer. She held a few books in her hands, along with a brush and a mirror. Melusine felt her stomach lurch at Vivienne's question, and at the reality the question brought with it. Vivienne handed the items through the cell bars as she waited for Melusine to answer.

"What do you mean?" Melusine chose the cowards way and stalled.

Vivienne rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in a thoroughly judgmental way, "Do not play coy with me, Melusine. It doesn't agree with your complexion."

"I thought you said there was nothing to be done for my complexion." Vivienne shifted her hips in the opposite direction, letting Melusine know she wasn't leaving soon, and she was not amused with Melusine's efforts to stall. "What tipped you off?"

Vivienne studied her nails, "Oh, I don't know, darling, between the robe-stabbing and the decapitation, you had more than a few tells giving you away."

"Both." Melusine sat down on her cot, setting Vivienne's gifts to the side.

"Excuse me?" Vivienne looked up from her nails and studied Melusine.

"It was both myself and someone I loved." Vivienne looked around the room and spying a rotten looking stool decided to remain standing as Melusine settled into the telling. "First, it was me. I was too young to think I should say anything to anyone. I thought I'd get in trouble if I did since they were older than me and had a lot of power in the community, and they used that against me. Before it was all over, I thought I had done something to deserve it. That maybe there was something wrong with me, and because of this, that maybe I would always be broken, and I'd never be able to get past it. Worse yet, that no one would want broken goods like myself." Melusine sighed and looked back to Vivienne, "You wouldn't have a drink on you, would you, dear?"

Vivienne shook her head, "Perhaps later. Now, when you told your family, did they repay this dastardly individual for their abuse?"

"I told no one."

"What?" Vivienne sounded shocked and disappointed. "Why ever not? From your display outside, I would think that would have been your first action taken."

Melusine laughed without humor, "I didn't say they weren't punished. Just that I didn't tell anyone, and my family did not pay them back."

"Oh," Vivienne's lips drew back in a murderous smile, "do go on."

"It was years later, while one of my cousins was visiting, that I noticed odd behavior from my cousin's son. It reminded me of what I must have looked like all those years ago. When I investigated the situation, I discovered that the same bastard who'd preyed on me was trying to prey on my cousin's son." Melusine stood up and paced her cell again as the memories came flooding through the broken dam. "I told the bastard to back off, but they knew I was still too cowardly to use my own experience as evidence, and they taunted me." Melusine stopped and gripped the bars of her cell, her eyes squeezed shut. "I tried to be subtle in warning my cousin, in protecting her son. But I was ridiculed by my family, and by this individual who had ingratiated themselves to my family. They were even more powerful then than when I was a child, and they kept reminding me that based on my not so stellar record of behavior, they would be believed over me. Perhaps even by my own family." She shook the bars in remembered anger. "I felt powerless as I watched the signs worsen with my cousin's son, and I felt just as guilty as if I were doing the abusing. I'd lived through that hell, and here I was letting the same hell happen to him?" Melusine's voice rose as her heart fell. When Melusine opened her eyes, she saw a look of compassion on Madame de Fer's face.

"So, were you a coward then, and that's why you so swiftly killed Mother Elienne?" Vivienne didn't pull her punches, and Melusine respected that about her.

"I was still a coward, and I didn't gut the bastard regardless of consequences. But I didn't do nothing." Melusine gave Vivienne a quick smile and resumed her pacing. "I purposefully made my cousin's life so miserable that she felt she had no choice but to move away, taking her son and refusing to speak with me or allowing him to either." Melusine kept it to herself that in this world, none of her family could ever speak to her again. "It took me a few years, but I eventually dug up enough dirt on the abusive bastard for a lifelong round of blackmail and extortion." Melusine sat back down on the cot and leaned against the stone wall. "My cousin's son never had to pay a dime for his education, and neither one ever had to pay rent up until the day that bastard died."

"Good for you, darling. Sometimes sudden death is too much a mercy." Vivienne stood straight again and inclined her head toward the corridor, "Have you heard enough to satisfy your curiosity?"

Melusine stiffened and looked into the corridor just in time to see a guilty looking Cullen emerge into the torchlight, accompanied by an equally guilty looking Cassandra. Melusine pinched the bridge of her nose. Telling the tenacious Vivienne these memories was one thing, but airing it out for the others, especially Cullen, was not something she'd wanted to do. But there was nothing to be done about it now. Time would tell how much they'd heard, and, in truth, Melusine had nothing to hide—at least not about that. Maybe by knowing some pain of her past, they could sympathize with Melusine's actions in the present.

"You have my blanket?" Melusine asked Cassandra, offering the warrioress as open a smile as she could manage at the moment.

Cassandra nodded and hurried over to push both pillow and blanket through the bars. Cullen strode forward, carrying a tray of food. Cassandra unlocked the cell so the templar could hand it over to Melusine. The man looked incredibly uncomfortable as he handed the tray over, and at a loss for words. Cassandra had a near mirror image expression on her face as she remained by the door. Vivienne interrupted the awkward silence.

"I'll work with Leliana. We'll be quick about building a case. This Inquisition will go nowhere with the Inquisitor stuck in a cell." Vivienne sighed. "The rifts won't close themselves."

Melusine smiled, "Thank you, Vivienne." She gave the woman a knowing look, "For everything."

"Nonsense, darling. I should thank you. I've always found Mother Elienne to be a pretentious whoremonger willing to do anything and anyone to gain power." Both Cullen and Cassandra were taken aback at Vivienne's emphatic reply. The woman gave an elegant eyebrow raise, "I'm not alone in the sentiments. She was tolerated but not liked by most in the Chantry. I can only imagine the Chancellor's willingness to look away came from Mother Elienne's readiness to lend her personal and monetary support to his efforts in condemning the Inquisition. Desperate men will do just about anything. Including allowing wolves to live among the sheep." Vivienne gave a dismissive wave in Melusine's direction before she disappeared down the corridor as silently as she'd appeared.

Cullen watched the mage go, then turned his emotion-filled eyes back to Melusine. They stared at each other in silence, momentarily forgetting Cassandra's presence. Something shifted in his gaze, and Melusine felt her breath hitch in her throat. It was almost as if he shared her pain, or at least understood it personally. But Cassandra jangling the cell keys had both Cullen and Melusine remembering her, and after clearing his throat, he stepped back outside the cell.

"We did not mean to eavesdrop." Cullen's voice was low as he reached out and took hold of one of the bars. "You were already speaking to Vivienne of your past by the time we returned with the items you requested." Cullen sighed. "It was rude and inconsiderate of us, but we thought it best not to interrupt."

Melusine shifted the tray to one hand and reached out, laying her fingers atop Cullen's, "I hold no grudge. It isn't easy, doing the right thing." She waited until a semblance of a smile touched the corners of his mouth before she moved away and sat back on the cot.

"I am," Cassandra tipped her head to the side and looked heavenward, as if the ceiling would offer her advice on what to say, "sorry," she didn't seem satisfied with her own word choice but stuck with it and returned her eyes to Melusine's figure, "for the pain you went through. Had we known-"

"You never would have involved me with those reports?" Melusine smiled, but Cassandra shook her head with a frown. "Then what?"

"I could have supported you better." Cassandra looked away, and it was then that Melusine realized the Seeker felt guilty for Melusine's actions.

"Getting me food and a more comfortable pillow is plenty of support, Cassandra." When Cassandra looked ready to protest, Melusine continued, "What happened is no one's fault but the Mother's and my own. And justice must prevail. I'm counting on you both to ensure that happens." They nodded, but Melusine pressed, "I need to know which one of you will do it, if it comes to pass."

Cullen frowned, "Do what?"

"I'm assuming the punishment for murder is death." Melusine smiled at their equally shocked looks. "I'd like to know which of you will be the one to execute me."

Cassandra waved away Melusine's words, "There is no need to talk of such things. We will focus our attention on finding evidence that proves you were in the right for your action." She turned on her heel and started back toward the corridor, stopping only when she noticed Cullen not following, "Commander?"

"I'll follow in a moment."

Cassandra glanced between them but said nothing before leaving. Cullen, unlike Vivienne, saw the half-rotted stool and dragged it over to sit on outside her cell. Melusine stood and walked over, holding out half the loaf of bread he'd brought her.

"I'm not hungry."

Melusine rolled her eyes, "It'll feel weird if I'm the only one eating here."

"Very well." He took the bread and Melusine ignored the slight thrill she got when their fingers brushed against one another in the handoff.

Melusine tucked into the soup and kept eating even as the silence lapsed on. Cullen tore off little pieces of the bread, almost not noticing as he placed them in his mouth and chewed. Melusine figured Cullen would explain his delay soon enough. She didn't have to wait long.

"Has anyone ever told you about the events at Fereldan Circle?"

Melusine shook her head. She didn't even know that was a thing, where it was, or why it was a circle and not an octagon.

Cullen continued, "I was a young templar there. Young and naïve." His voice died out as if he'd gotten caught in the past.

"We all have to start somewhere, Cullen." Melusine drew him back to the present with her empathetic jest. He nodded at her words, and she smiled reassuringly, "Go on."

"Demons overtook the Circle. Abominations. And the templars, my friends, were slaughtered before my eyes." His voice had taken a distant quality that Melusine recognized. She'd spoken in a similar tone just moments before with Vivienne. She knew Cullen was reliving his memories the same as she had done. "I don't know why they chose me to remain alive. But they tortured me. Tried to break my mind as they broke my body." His fingers tightened on the bread roll, and Melusine watched as it broke into tiny now inedible crumbs scattered on the dungeon floor. Cullen's eyes traveled up from the ruined bread to meet Melusine's gaze, "These memories have always haunted me."

Melusine set aside the tray and stood up. As she moved to the bars, Cullen also stood and drew close. She reached through the bars and laid her palm against his cheek. H didn't draw away and instead reached through the bars and placed his hand on the curve of her neck. Melusine leaned her head forward and rested her forehead against the bars. She felt Cullen do the same, and they stood there silently for a few moments. After taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Melusine tipped her head back again. She stroked her fingertips down his cheek and along his jawline. His fingers drew across her neck before squeezing her shoulder.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share this, Cullen." Melusine reluctantly withdrew her hand, though she remained by the bars. "I realize it must not have been easy."

Cullen's smile was sad, "I never told anyone what happened to me at the Circle. Not until today."

"We have that in common then." Melusine shared his smile, then gave another sigh. "You should probably head back to the war room. I'm sure the other advisors are already waiting."

Cullen nodded and stepped away. Melusine strangely felt colder now that he wasn't as close, but she knew it only her imagination. The temperature of the room had not changed.

"I will check on you later."

Melusine nodded, "And, while you may not approve," Cullen's eyebrows rose and Melusine smiled, "could you do me a favor and send me a drink?"

Cullen shook his head and sighed, though Melusine thought she saw a smirk on his lips before he wiped it away into an expression of feigned judgment.

"I'll see what Varric or Iron Bull can come up with, does that suit?"

Melusine nodded and hated watching him leave. For now, she was alone with her memories and the trepidation of not knowing if she'd just murdered an innocent woman or if she'd acted as the sword of justice. Oh yes, the drink would come in handy.


	8. Snowdrifts and Tough Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now why would I have a quarter-dragon like OC and not have her wave her tail about, eh? The wait is over. You’re welcome. And cheers!

Their momentary celebration for quick-thinking on the avalanche was cut short when a fiery blast from a passing dragon destroyed a trebuchet. It also rendered their avalanche useless when, with its fiery breath, the dragon cut a line straight through the snowdrifts leading towards Haven. What a bastard thing to do. Their forces were quick to retreat behind the walls, and Cullen’s comment about the “beast” didn’t even bother Melusine. From the looks of it, the dragon bearing the Elder One indeed was a beast. It had not acted in a manner that would place it on the same level as a Taninoui. That was both in their favor and not from Melusine’s perspective. 

“At this point, we just make them work for it.” Cullen grumbled as they ran together toward the keep.

Melusine gritted her teeth. This royally sucked. An injured man fell to the ground in front of them. Cullen and Melusine worked together to haul him the last leg of the journey into the keep. Melusine saw a familiar face leaning heavily against the keep’s door, motioning for everyone who could to come inside.

“Move.” Roderick’s voice was strong, though, in it, Melusine could heart a note of fatigue. “Keep going. The Chantry is your shelter.”

As Roderick started to fall, Melusine shoved the injured man in her arms fully onto Cullen and reached for Roderick. Cole appeared just as he was needed, helping Melusine drag the obviously injured Chancellor to a seat leaning against one of the pillars. When Melusine pulled her hands away, she saw them coated in the Chancellor’s blood. As much of an asshat as he’d been, Melusine had never-quite-wished him pain or death. 

“A brave man,” Cole said in a breathy voice. “He stood against a Venatori defending a villager.” 

Melusine looked in surprise back to Roderick and watched him shake his head. “Believe me, I am no templar.”

“Still, though,” Melusine reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, “that was a noble thing to do and, I hate to admit this considering our past skirmishes,” Roderick’s eyes narrowed, but Melusine smiled, “I really respect you for doing that.”

The moment with Roderick was broken when Cullen returned, “Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time the avalanche might have bought us. There’s been no communication. No demands. Just advance after advance.”

“There was no bargaining with the mages either.” Dorian appeared then, shaking his head in frustration.

Melusine looked between the men and then to Cassandra and Vivienne as they came close, “How do we stop them?”

“We still have some more trebuchets,” Cullen spoke animatedly and didn’t notice Dorian’s eye roll. “If we turn them we could-“

“We’d bury Haven.” Vivienne’s voice sounded bored despite the situation. 

Cassandra flexed her hand on her sword hilt, “This is not survival able now. The choice is how spiteful we end this.”

“Dying is definitely the last result,” Dorian interjected, looking between them all. “I didn’t join this Inquisition just to die at its first major battle.”

Cole’s soft voice drew their attention, “He knows a way.” When everyone looked at the youth, he gestured toward Roderick, “He wants to tell us before he dies.”

“There is a path. You wouldn’t know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage as I have.” Roderick gripped Cole’s shoulder and allowed the youth to help him to his feet. “The people can still escape. Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you.”

“What are you talking about?” Vivienne snapped, obviously uninterested in aimless verbal wanderings with a dragon at their door.

“It was a whim that took me to the overgrown path. But now with so many dead, and to be the only one who remembers.” His words trailed off. Melusine resisted the urge to shake the injured Chancellor and shook her head at Vivienne when the woman shifted on her feet as if she were about to do that very thing. Roderick picked up where he left off after another moment, “But if this simple memory could save us, then this memory could be no accident. You could be no accident.”

Melusine reserved her snort of amusement for her mind alone. If she really was from this reality, then those words would have bolstered her spirits, and she knew the Chancellor meant them for that purpose. She smiled and nodded reassuringly to him even as she thought of all the other places in her own reality she would much rather be at the moment. Her eyes widened. At this very moment, as crazy as it seemed, Melusine couldn’t think of a single place. Maybe she was going crazy. Perhaps she’d been in this reality too long, and the computer algorithms were rewriting her consciousness. 

Cullen’s voice nearby brought Melusine out of her momentary panic, “You’ll need to show us the path, Roderick. Templars, follow the Chancellor.” 

“Herald,” Melusine raised her eyebrows at Roderick’s choice of words, “if you were meant for this, if the Inquisition was meant for this, I pray for you.”

“Thank you, Chancellor.” Melusine reached out and again lightly squeezed his shoulder. “Let’s let bygones be bygones, and when we get through this, consider each other allies?” 

Roderick nodded before he allowed Cole to lead him down the hallway with the templars. Melusine nodded to Dorian and Cassandra. Both looked reluctant to leave, but it only took another pointed glare and a shooing motion before they complied with her silent order.

“So Boss,” Iron Bull hulked towards the door, “we going out to play nice with the dragon now?”

“No, Bull. You and Vivienne will bring up the rear guard of the retreat. Sera and Varric, you need to double time and take up position near the middle of the forces, cover their flanks. Cassandra, Blackwall, and Dorian will be with Roderick and the others at the front.”

Bull looked thoroughly disappointed but didn’t argue. Varric frowned, “But what about you?”

“I’ll think of something.” She smiled. “I always do. Now get out of here while you still have time.”

Her companions hurried off, only Varric sparing a passing glance over his shoulder before he disappeared. A few stray templars came running back into the keep and past her, accompanied by Cullen. He paused by her side.

“They loaded the trebuchets.” He watched the others disappear and shifted on his feet to follow. “Keep the Elder One’s attention until we’re above the tree line. We’ll light a signal to let you know when we’ve made it there.” 

Melusine nodded but stopped Cullen when he started down the corridor, “Take these.” She unbuckled her sword belt and handed over her daggers. She hadn’t bothered to carry a bow that day.

“I don’t understand.” His eyes widened. “You aren’t planning on-“

“Oh no,” Melusine waved away his concern, “I just figured these are good weapons and can be better employed by those in the retreat than by me here. We both know I’m about to get my ass handed to me, and perhaps killed,” she saw Cullen tighten his jaw at her words but hurried on, backing toward the keep door as she spoke, “but I don’t intend to die. And Cullen?”

“Yes?”

“Next time you see me, be sure to keep an open mind.” Melusine winked. “Maybe talk first and shoot second.”

She didn’t give him time to question before she turned and hurried down to the trebuchets. Most of the other buildings of Haven were already aflame, and overhead Melusine could hear the dragon circling. She needed to gain their attention and stall. Melusine snorted. Not so difficult, really. At least she knew she could respawn, though she’d have to repeat this whole ordeal again if that happened, and that was always annoying as hell. 

Melusine darted into one of the nearby buildings and found what she was looking for. A horn. She came back out into the courtyard and blew. Nothing happened. Shit. She’d never been good at brass instruments or woodwinds anyway. Melusine had always preferred percussion, especially the triangle. Looking around, she saw that there were two trebuchets still standing, and both were loaded. She ran to the first, gathering up random bits of debris in her arms as she moved. She dumped them all into the bucket with the boulder then grabbed a burning plank of wood. Melusine was quick to drop it into the bucket, shifting the contents around, so more items caught fire. Then she waited until she heard another pass from the dragon. Pulling the lever, she watched the burning shrapnel fly into the night sky and waited.

The wait was not long. The dragon flew low and let out another powerful burst of fire, destroying the trebuchet she’d just used and sending Melusine flying across the courtyard. The landing was both painful and ungraceful. Her vision swam a bit, and when she rolled over, she saw a giant of a man, if you could call him a man, walking through the flames toward her. She heard the growls and felt the stomps of the dragon as it came up behind her. Melusine struggled to her feet.

“Enough.” The ugly man thing let out a burst of energy that pushed against Melusine’s body and effectively silenced the dragon. “Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken.”

“You are one ugly SOB. Did you know that?” Melusine shook her head to clear it. “What are you anyway?”

“Mortal begs for proof they cannot have. It is beyond what you are. Beyond what I was.” It was because of the head injury that Melusine’s head hurt now. This being, whatever he was, did not know how to give straight and simple answers. “Know me. Know what you pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus. You will kneel.”

“One, you’re fucking crazy. And two, my knees are arthritic. Have trouble bending them, you see?” Melusine feigned difficulty with the bending. “Why are you here? Did someone forget to give you back your favorite sweater?”

The creature thing stared at her with no expression except that of bored animosity. “I ask for nothing. It is not in your power to give. It will not stop me. I am here for the anchor. I will remove it now.” He held some sort of orb thing and held out his hand toward her. The green mark in her hand pulsated and grew, sending a rippling pain through Melusine’s body. She nearly fell to her knees from the agony. The creature smirked, “It is your fault, Herald. You interrupted a ritual years in the making. And you stole its purpose. I don’t know why you survived, but this anchor will be mine.”

“Well, I never asked for it. But it has come in handy.” Melusine gripped her wrist as the power intensified.

“You have used the anchor to undo my work.” The creature’s power increased, and Melusine let out a whine of pain. “I will always come for it.”

Gritting her teeth, Melusine grasped at sarcasm to keep her in the moment, “Sounds a bit obsessive.”

“I gathered the will to return in my own name to bring back the glory of-“

Melusine snarled at the creature, “I really don’t care for a history lesson.” 

The creature lowered his hand, and for a moment, there was a relief from the pain. “The anchor is permanent. You have bespoiled it.”

“Well, that’s just insulting.” Melusine shook out her hand and studied the creature, then looked over her shoulder at the dragon. “Now what are you going to do?”

“I will begin again.” Melusine noticed the signal then, a brief flash of fire far off in the hills out of danger. She hid her smile and returned her attention to the ugly bastard standing in front of her. “I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die.”

Melusine laughed as she began the retreat inside her mind, “Now you see this is where I heartily disagree with you.”

The transformation was always painful as hell, and why wouldn’t it be? Literally, every bone in her body was breaking and reshaping itself to accommodate her new form. Her skin ripped, and it too reformed as an entirely new scaly component. Her organs tripled in size, and her brain was momentarily crushed then reborn inside a larger cranium, her neural pathways working at three times the speed as when she was in human form. 

Melusine hadn’t known whether she could transform here. One reason why she kept dying at the beginning of this “game” was because Melusine wasn’t used to having skin weapons could penetrate. She’d lived hundreds of years without ever suffering a scratch only to, on her first day here, quite literally die from a scratch, to her neck. She was thankful for this pain, though, as it was proof she still had this part of her identity with her in this reality. Though, she hadn’t a clue yet if her scales were still impenetrable or if they too had lost that quality in the transfer.

Opening her now larger green eyes, Melusine looked down at the creature called Corypheus. She was not nearly as large as his dragon, but she was taller than Corypheus at least, and it felt good to stare down at him. She shook her head, clawed at the ground, and coiled her tail up into a strike position. For a further display, not needed but definitely self-satisfying, Melusine spread her wings and gave them a proper flap. She drew her lips back into a smile, revealing her venom-filled fangs when she saw the creature sway a bit from the strength of the wind she’d made. 

The creature looked intrigued but far from scared, “What are you?”

It was always strange using her vocal cords in this form. While it was still her voice, it had a distinct quality, and it was much harder to convey accurate emotions through her voice or facial expressions. People saw the fangs, and the horns, and the tail, and the size, and forget to pay attention to the fact that she still had facial expressions even with scales. 

“I can tell you what I’m not,” Melusine moved backward, aware of the dragon trying to flank her as the creature stalked toward her, “I’m not dead, yet.”

She used her dexterous tail to pull the lever of the last trebuchet standing. Then she pounced onto the boulder the soldiers had loaded into the bucket. Melusine moved at a faster initial rate and more extreme velocity than she could achieve on her own with take off, and it was a bitch to keep a grip on the boulder. But she didn’t need to keep hold of it for long. She let go at the last second and watch with satisfaction as the stone smashed into the side of the mountain and triggered another avalanche. 

Melusine heard the dragon down below cry with anger, but she didn’t stick around to see if it would try to chase after her. The tumbling snow threw so much ice into the air it would be near impossible to fly through to track her. Melusine used that to her advantage, skirting around the edges of the debris field on her way toward where she saw the signal. The winds were picking up as time passed, and a snowstorm formed as she flew over what she believed to be the tracks of the retreating forces.

She couldn’t keep in flight for long. The winds were too violent and bitter cold. Melusine landed near the last bit of discarded debris she’d spied. Compared to the others, this one seemed recent. The embers were even still somewhat warm, which was saying something in this weather. Melusine’s inner eyelids flicked up to protect her eyes against the biting wind as she clawed her way through the snowdrifts in the direction she believed the others went. She was thankful in this form she didn’t have earlobes, or else by now they’d have been frostbitten for certain. As it was, she couldn’t feel the tips of her wings, the end of her snout, or her paws. But she didn’t stop.

“There! I see something!” 

Melusine stopped when she heard Cullen’s familiar voice coming from further through the mountain pass she’d entered. There was no way she could transform back into human form. At least, not yet. It typically took her five days to change back, her body readjusting a little at a time each day until she finally woke up with her regular body. And then the other side effects of her transformation kicked in, but she’d deal with that later if her people didn’t kill her by mistake now.

“It is the dragon! Quick! To arms!”

Melusine winced at the pain but shoved her wings out wide. It was the only way to show the green glowing mark that now lay at the center of her left wing. She reared back her head and wiped her tail around to create a barrier between her and the oncoming group of would-be attacks.

“Cullen!” She yelled, then almost immediately regretted it since, in this form, her voice was louder and deeper and would be more apt at causing avalanches. Thankfully, nothing happened. Well, nothing except the group slowed in their advance, though they kept their weapons ready. “I thought I told you to keep an open mind,” Melusine waved her left wing a bit, drawing attention to the glowing mark in case they’d missed it the first time, “you know, talk first and shoot later.”

Varric pushed forward, closely followed by Sera. Both of them gaped but were the first to lower their weapons.

“Mel?” Varric continued to stare at her, his eyes studying the reddish-brown hue of her scales, her snake-like tail, her black ten-point antlers, and who knew what else. There was a lot to take in, Melusine knew.

“Do you know anyone else with a giant green glowing mark on their hand?” Melusine retracted her wings. “Well, er, wing.”

Varric looked ready to say something, but Cassandra shoved her way up front, her sword still extended toward Melusine. “If you are the Herald, then you will not fight us when we bind you in ropes and keep you at bay until we can know for certain if you tell the truth.” 

“If that will make you feel better,” Melusine lowered her head and extended it forward, stopping just shy of her snout touching the tip of Cassandra’s sword, “but can we do the rope binding near a fire? It’s fucking cold out here, and I can’t shiver.”

The reception at the camp was not anymore cordial than the one at the mountain pass. More than a few templars and villagers armed themselves and looked ready to attack without order but were stopped by both Cullen and Cassandra. They had Iron Bull and Blackwall tie ropes around her paws. And they were about to tie one around her snout too, but Vivienne was the one to remind them that the only way they’d know if she was who she said she was would be by talking to her. Melusine reminded herself to hug the Iron Lady once she was in human form again. They didn’t know what to do with her wings, so they tossed a rope over her torso and anchored her body down with stakes. Melusine didn’t have the heart to tell them that this was perhaps the most pitiful attempt at restraining her she’d ever received but kept her mouth shut. She was thankful for the fires nearby and for a moment closer her eyes, blissfully soaking up the warmth and the knowledge that her people were safe for at least another day.

Solas was the first to speak to her, “Tell us what happened with the Elder One.”

Melusine opened her eyes and studied the surrounding group. Her primary companions had sent the others back to their posts. She sighed, sending up a puff of snow and dirt scurrying across the ground at her companion’s feet. She ran through the conversation as best as she remembered it, described what he looked like and what the orb looked like, and then explained how she got away along with the unfortunate reality that he’d also gotten away as well. Melusine noticed discomfort in Solas’ face after her story, but whatever bothered him, he kept to himself.

“So,” Iron Bull didn’t ask permission from anyone before he came forward and took in her form, “you’re a dragon?” He moved closer and held up a hand, ‘Can I, boss?”

Melusine smiled but noticed the frowns on Cassandra and Cullen’s faces, and the fear in Josephine’s, she quit smiling. She gave a head tilt nod of assent, and soon enough, she felt Iron Bull’s hand on her left flank. His touch was light at first but then grew bolder as he petted her like he might a horse.

“Hey, you’re warm. I don’t know of any warm dragons.” He looked back to the others, a confused smile on his face. “She’s soft too. Didn’t think you’d be soft.”

“Charmer.” Melusine looked back to the others when she spoke again, “I’m not a dragon. I come from an ancient race, the Taninoui, that is mostly gone now. We can assume forms that are often confused with dragons, lindworms, wyverns, dragonets, but we are not beasts. We prefer to keep to ourselves and keep the reality of our existence a secret. We have never been at war with humans, dwarves, elves, or Qunari. At least not to my knowledge.” So far, it felt good being able to tell the truth. 

Solas looked skeptical, “In all my years of travel and study, I have never encountered such a creature before you.”

“That’s probably because I’m not from Thedas.” Melusine wasn’t about to tell them the complete truth, but she’d studied the maps in the war room enough to fib realistically. “I come from across the sea to the far east. I don’t know how or why I was transported so far, and against my desire, but I was. As far as I know, no other like me live in Thedas. Before I came here, I didn’t know Thedas existed. Even Corypheus was surprised by my ability, and he’d asked me what I was. If someone called the Elder One doesn’t recognize my kind, I think it's safe to assume no other of my race have ever come to Thedas before.”

The group members looked at each other. By this time, Sera and Cole had joined Iron Bull in the exploratory petting. Melusine didn’t complain. The affection felt good in both forms, and in this form, it was much harder to reach certain itches, so having her friends around might prove handy. If she ever needed to assume this form again, that is. 

“Do you eat people?” Sera asked even as she poked around at Melusine’s claws.

Melusine chuckled but stopped as soon as she started when she felt the rumble in the earth from her own mirth. Certain members of her friends were still quite skittish and having them think she was growling at them would not help.

“I can honestly say I’ve never eaten a human, a dwarf, an elf, or Qunari. I have eaten horse, felt terrible about it too. Cow, goat, chicken, too many feathers for my taste, fish, whale,” Sera’s eyes were wide, “the list goes on, but I think you’re satisfied knowing you don’t look like dinner to me, eh?” Sera nodded before going back to studying Melusine’s claws. Melusine turned her gaze back to the others, “Any more questions?”

“Do you breathe fire?” It was Blackwall’s turn to ask, coming closer and staring at her snout.

Melusine was careful with her head shake, not wanting to knock anyone over, “I have venom in my fangs and can inject venom through a valve in the tip of my tail. It paralyzes first then shuts down the nervous system of anyone injected. It is painless if you get past the initial bite or stab that is.” She pulled back her lips to show her fangs, then lifted the end of her tail and waved it around a bit to get noticed. “The other dragon didn’t seem impressed with my lack of fire breathing abilities either.”

“Why didn’t you change back before you found us?” Cullen remained where he was, standing furthermost away with his arms crossed. “You could have continued to farce if you’d changed back. Assuming you can change back.”

Melusine winced, “I deceived none of you by claiming humanity. I even told Varric months ago that looks are often misleading.” He tipped his head to the side then nodded at the memory. “I know my hints have been coy,” her eyes fell on Vivienne, “but I rather figured this would be inevitable. Our enemies were getting stronger, and I knew I was far better equipped to help the Inquisition retreat in this form than my human form. I guess subconsciously I’ve been trying to prepare you mentally for the inevitable shock.”

“Gotta say, boss,” Iron Bull leaned against her wings, basically rubbing himself on them, “you’re kinda hot as a dragon.”

Melusine rolled her eyes, “Your charm knows no bounds, Bull. Are you just jealous you’re no longer the largest member of the Inquisition?” His eyes widened as if he hadn’t thought about that, and Melusine again had to swallow her desired laugh.

“Change back.” He insisted, looking around the camp as if in a panic that someone might find him less than he was now that Melusine was so much more.

“Well, this answers Cullen’s question and your request. I can’t. At least not for another five days or so. The initial transformation is near instantaneous. Hurts like hell, but it's fast. But it takes longer for my body to shift back. Everything has to break again, reform again, downsize, reroute, etcetera. A little bit happens each day until I’m finally back to normal.” Melusine felt someone lift her tail and glanced back to see Sera and Varric inspecting the tip. Blackwall had moved on to study her antlers, with Solas taking an interest in her left wing, though he hadn’t reached out to touch her yet. Something was tickling her back and she glanced up to see Cole transported to her hindquarters. “How do you like the view from up there?”

“They must see you are you. You are Andraste’s chosen. The view is the view. It is seeing the success. The asset of you.” Cole sat down and seemed content. He weighed next to nothing, so it didn’t bother Melusine. “I like it up here. May I sleep here?”

“Hope you don’t roll in your sleep. But I don’t mind.” Cole immediately laid down and was silent. Melusine looked from Vivienne to Dorian, then between her war council members, “I am still Melusine. No matter the outer guise, I am still me. I still have the mark. And I am still committed to seeing that all rifts are sealed and now, to ensuring that this Elder One fails in bringing an end to Thedas.”

“I don’t know if the people will accept you.” Josephine wrung her hands together. “You are so…unexpected. They’ll see you as dangerous. An outsider.” Her eyes darted to the other council members. “We may lose our allies because of this.”

“Pish posh.” Vivienne waved away Josephine’s fears. “Until someone else pops out of the Fade with a green mark that closes rifts and sends demon’s packing, she is our only hope. Now is not the time to be caught up in appearance bias.”

Dorian smirked, “Ironic coming from you, Lady Vivienne.”

“We will speak to them,” Cassandra spoke for the first time, her lips thin and her shoulders strong, “we will help them see beyond the outward appearance to the heart of the Herald.” She looked at Melusine then at the others. “We must.”

“It won’t be easy.” Leliana smiled. “But I believe we can do it.”

Melusine tipped her head to the side, “Just tell me what I must do to earn their trust again, and I’ll do my best.”

“Hey, boss.”

Melusine broke eye contact with the contemplative Cullen and looked over at Bull. He was draping her wing over his body, “Mind if I sleep here? I’ve never slept with a dragon before.”

“Only if my purity will remain untouched come morning, Bull.” 

Bull’s laughed echoed in the camp, and though it was a strange thing to find comfort in, it seemed her companions all marginally relaxed at the sound of it. Maybe things would turn out okay after all.


	9. Twenty Questions, or Near Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone likes to play 20 questions. Cheers

“Can you, like, you know, get it when you’re like that?”

Melusine laughed at Sera’s question. The sound echoed off the mountainside, but they were no longer in avalanche-prone areas. While her penchant for humor and the resulting rumbling sound still caused some members of the Inquisition discomfort, her council members and companions. impressed Melusine. It took them only two days of campaigning to convince the rest of their numbers to accept Melusine. She’d only had to do a brief speech, not her most elegant, and her friends had accomplished the rest.

Scout Harding, Varric, Sera, and Blackwall accompanied Melusine. They oversaw scouting the trail ahead, eliminating any threats if seen, or deviating the rest of their forces to less treacherous passes. Cullen and his templars seemed to know exactly where they were going, but if anyone else knew they weren’t saying. They’d been on the trail for two days, and Melusine was a horse-sized version of what she’d been when first finding them in the camp. Her antlers had already fallen off, and it hadn’t surprised her when both Blackwall and Iron Bull snatched them up, citing crafting purposes. Neither had it surprised her when both Dorian and Solas requested samples of her venom with a similar output in mind. 

“I suppose I could, with another Taninoui, or if I was into bestiality, with another creature of similar size to me.” She saw Blackwall shudder at the thought. “But, not that it’s your business but I know your curiosity will consume you if I don’t tell you, I have never ‘gotten in’ in this form before.”

“Not even for comparison purposes?” Sera sounded terribly disappointed. “That’s a shame.” She jumped onto a boulder and looked around but then seemed to interrupt her own scouting when she looked back to Melusine with another question, “Do you find humans or elves attractive?” Varric coughed from further ahead. “Or dwarves and Qunari? Don’t worry, yeah, I’m being all-inclusive.” She looked at the rest of their group with a nod and smile. “What about females? You swing that direction?”

Melusine sighed, but not in frustration. She knew that when the day came she revealed her true nature, be it in this reality or her old one, audacious questions like this would be leveled at her. She was so used to blending in and being average, though that had changed dramatically in coming here. Then, with this grandiose revelation, it had changed even more, and suddenly, people felt excused when asking highly personal questions. Melusine figured answering honestly would help keep her on their good side though and didn’t shy away where she might usually have done so.

“I’ve never had intimate relations with any of those races.” She almost said she had with humans, but that wouldn’t have lined up with the rest of her story. “But having spent time in Thedas, I find attractive qualities among all races. I focus on character over outward appearances.”

“Understandable.” Blackwall muttered then, noticing her eyes on him, he continued, “Well, considering.” Melusine chuckled.

“But like, if you had a preference?” Sera pressed, jumping down from the boulder and taking up her position halfway between Varric and the rest of them. 

“Are you trying to woo her, Sera?” Varric barked over his shoulder, the amusement obvious in his voice.

Sera grinned, “Maybe. That depends, yeah? So, preferences, Mel?”

“I have experimented with females in the distant past,” Sera’s eyes widened and her smile grew, “but I much prefer males. And as to racial preferences,” Melusine felt like shrugging and her wings quivered with the closest equivalent, “don’t have one. I figure if someone reciprocates my feelings, regardless of race, that’s a step in the right direction.” She moved her head closer to Sera and nudged the elf. “Is that a satisfactory answer?”

Sera patted Melusine’s snout and nodded. They resumed their mission in silence for a time. She hoped they found this place sooner rather than later. The side effects of changing back into human form were a bitch, and she’d much rather suffer through them in privacy. Melusine couldn’t be blamed if she did something drastic to a member of the Inquisition, or a friend caught in the crossfire if they were still on the road when she changed back.

“When you’re not like this,” Scout Harding joined in on the question parade and distracted Melusine from her misgivings, “are there people of your race who are taller like Bull, or shorter, like dwarves?”

“Yes. We have as much variety in our stature and appearance as humans, dwarves, Qunari, and elves alike. Some Taninoui maintain certain dragon-esque features even when this form and could be mistaken as Qunari. But most can blend in without notice.”

Harding had been so interested in Melusine’s answer that she misstepped, and if hadn’t been for a quick shoulder grab from Blackwall, the dwarf would have faceplanted into the snow. Melusine would’ve wagged her eyebrows at Blackwall in her human form, but as it was, she winked at him and earned an eye roll. She hadn’t confronted Blackwall with her suspicions yet but pity the man when she did.

“How long do your kind live?” It was Varric’s turn, asking over his shoulder. 

He’d been one of the first to warm up to her. Aside from Bull’s awkward sexual innuendos and excessive petting. Sera had been right along with him, followed close behind by Blackwall. Eventually, Dorian had been the one to remember she too had to eat and had brought her a sizeable portion of mutton the morning after her arrival. He’d eaten his own meal sitting nearby, falling back into casual conversation as if she hadn’t been sitting there eating her meal in a very draconian way. Vivienne had surprised them all by painting the heraldry of the Inquisition on Melusine’s chest after her speech. It would be Vivienne to do something like that. The woman was incorrigible with appearances.

Melusine refrained from going into the reality of mixed blood. It would make things more difficult to hide if they knew humans and Taninoui had and could intermix. They’d bought into her story of coming from across the sea, no point in letting them know she was only quarter-Taninoui. “Centuries and millennia, depending on the lifestyle and the form a Taninoui takes.”

“How old are you?” Blackwall still kept close to Harding but not so close as to give anything away.

“Around one-hundred and twenty years old.” 

Harding and Sera gasped at the unexpected number.

“How much longer do you think you’ll live for?” Harding asked the follow-up question.

Melusine’s wings shook again with another shrug, “If I’m not killed prematurely, probably a few more hundred. I’m not old by Taninoui standards.” And it was true. Even quarterlings like herself could live up to half a century if they were very good with their health and very careful.

“How do you not get bored, eh?” Sera seemed to be the most curious, or at least the most vocal. At Melusine’s closest equivalent to a questioning look, Sera added, “I mean all those years alive. The elves used to be immortal, but now we’re just like everyone else. I’m glad for it, personally. Most elves are like Solas.” Sera made a face and groaned. “Piss drinkers the lot of them old ones.”

Melusine found it fascinating, the dichotomy between Solas and Sera. Anytime they were forced on a mission together, they either ignored each other completely or did their best to annoy each other. Sera couldn’t stand it when Solas spoke in his native tongue, and Solas couldn’t stand it when Sera displayed animosity to the ancient elven ways. Melusine supposed it was a generational gap. Solas did act like an old fuddy duddy, and Sera had the maturity level of a highly sugared five-year-old.

“I figure boredom is a lack of imagination.” 

Sera made a hacking noise, “Now you’re starting to sound like him too. Spare me!”

“No, I mean. I could just wander around being critical of everyone and claim higher intellect and insight because of my age,” Sera nodded, clearly thinking of Solas, though Melusine was thinking of some other Taninoui she’d met, “but I much prefer to keep a low profile. I’m far more comfortable when I’m not in the front if that makes sense. I like to study things, especially the movements of things, the heavens, the whys and hows of existence and how it's connected to both stable and unstable movements, seen and unseen.”

Sera blinked, “Eh, what now?”

“Science. More precisely, astrophysics. It is the study of movement in the heavens, through time and place.” Even Varric stopped to stare at her in confusion. “With such long lives, it is common for Taninoui to study something and break it down until it cannot be broken down anymore. We like to know something thoroughly and, more than that, we like to create things that can mimic nature, but that can be controlled. We do many of the same ‘tricks’ that mages do, but we do it through what we call science. Where I come from, some walkways move on their own, mounts that are machines and direct themselves, and we have boats that go underwater, but while you are inside them, you can still breathe.”

Harding smiled, “I’d like that. A walkway that moves on its own.” She looked around at the mountain pass. “It’d make life easier for certain.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Blackwall moved to stand beside the female dwarf. “Challenge is what makes us who we are. It helps us build and grow. Without challenges, we’d be without purpose and as useful as a nug.”

“I agree with Blackwall. Though we made these things, the Taninoui haven’t stopped. They are still building and developing, only incorporating the things made into society so the next generation can take what’s already been done and expand on it.” Melusine felt like she was doing a fairly good job of helping her companions envision her world but from the lens of this reality.

“Is that all you do? Study?” Sera grimaced. “Sounds horrible.”

Melusine smiled and was grateful her friends no longer shrunk back at the sight of her fangs, “Well, obviously not. I took time to develop my stellar wit, write a few stories, learn a few languages, even collected some tavern tricks that earn me free drinks.”

Melusine was the one to move again, prompting the others to return to their mission. 

Harding shifted closer to ask her next question, “Has there ever been someone special to you?” She immediately blushed and looked away, “I mean, you don’t have to answer that. I was just curious and-“

“It’s okay, Harding.”

“My name is Lace.” At Melusine’s look the dwarf laughed, “My mother had high hopes for my feminine side.”

“Well, Lace, I am not bothered by your questions. I’m the first of my kind any of you have encountered, so it's normal.” Melusine scanned through her memories, recalling the close calls of love she’d had over the years. “I’ve never been married, but I have had a few lovers. On at least two occasions, we even used the ‘l’ word, but most of them were relationships of convenience.” It was complicated having a deep intimacy with someone who would run scared into the street the minute they found out you were quarter “dragon.” Melusine shook her head, “I would like to experience that before I die, though. Same as most. I’m not so different in that.”

Lace nodded, color entering her cheeks again. For a split second, it looked like her eyes darted towards Blackwall, but the dwarf increased her walking speed and broke Melusine’s study before she could know for certain. 

“Hey,” Varric called from up ahead, “I think we found it.”

The rest joined him, and as Melusine came to the crest of the mountain pass, she saw an immense stronghold carved into the mountain a few miles ahead of them. Her mouth dropped open and Sera was the one to voice her own question.

“Why the hell weren’t we in that one this whole time?” 

Blackwall shrugged, “Would’ve been much nicer, that’s for sure.”

“I think I should fly on ahead and see if there’s anyone already in it that we need to be wary of.” Melusine stretched out her wings. “I’ll be there and back in a jiffy.”

“Can I ride?” Sera’s eager face had Melusine laughing.

Melusine nodded, “Only if you like to live dangerously. My body often alters unexpectedly, and I could drop from the sky or lose the ability to carry you.”

Sera gave a whoop, “Sounds like fun!” She climbed out without aid and wrapped her arms around Melusine’s neck. “Let’s go!”

“You brought this upon yourself.” Varric laughed as Melusine took a few trotting steps to gain momentum. 

It was much harder to achieve lift, due to both her size and her passenger, but Sera only uttered a few curses at the initial deadweight drop they experienced when Melusine leapt off the cliff in front of them. Her wings unfurled, Melusine could eventually soar back up to the same level as when they’d dropped and winged her way toward the stronghold. Sera let go of her neck and spread her own arms wide, her laughter bouncing off the clouds they flew through.

“Best day ever!”


	10. Really Need to Work On Names, and Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue from the game mixed in with original. Feel free to leave some requests for scenes/characters in a review. Cheers!

"Pst!" Melusine watched Vivienne pause in her steps and look around, but when she didn't see anyone, she continued. "Vivienne!" Melusine hissed at her friend, finally getting the mage's attention. "Could you come here, please?"

Vivienne came around the corner of the building and stared at Melusine. She was now bipedal with paws, though she still had her wings and tail, and her head was still a bit oblong with sharp teeth. Her scales were mostly gone, replaced by regular skin and hair, and in general, she looked like a lab experiment gone wrong.

"What is it?" Vivienne was talented at sounding curious while looking bored at the same time.

"Do you think you could find me a robe or craft one for me?" Melusine looked around to make sure no one was looking before she pulled her wings away from the front of her body. Her breasts were nearly fully formed again, as was her pubic hair, and Melusine had no intention of walking around Skyhold like this. She was still so oddly shaped she couldn't wear regular clothes, and she figured if anyone could come through in a pinch regarding clothes, it would be Vivienne.

Vivienne looked away, "Oh darling, please cover yourself. I don't think I'll be able to wash that dastardly image from my mind for days."

"Gee, Vivienne, that's a lovely thing to say." Melusine quickly covered herself again. "So can you help? I asked Dorian, but I made the mistake of revealing myself before making the request, and the poor man nearly vomited as he ran away."

"I empathize. But I'll see what I can do. Stay out of sight, for everyone's sake, until I find you." Vivienne went back around the corner, leaving Melusine to her own devices.

She'd woken up like this and, aside from Dorian, had been lucky to evade detection mostly. Only a few templars or some of Bull's Chargers had caught glimpses of her as she left her quarters in search of help. Melusine was quick to retreat and content to wait. When there was a knock on her door some minutes later, however, it wasn't Vivienne.

"Cullen," Melusine pressed herself against the back of the door, thankful that it blocked his view, "what are you doing here?"

Cullen's eyes narrowed, "I wanted to talk to you. But, if this is a bad time, perhaps I can try again later."

He started to turn away, but Melusine called him back, against her better judgment. This was the first time he'd reached out to her since her transformation. Of her advisors, Leliana had been the first to approach her, asking questions about her abilities for comparison's sake in strategic uses in the future. Josephine had eventually played twenty questions with her same as the others. Only Cullen had kept away, and it was saying something when even Solas approached her before he did.

"I'm sorry, Cullen, please come in." Melusine let go of the door, then immediately retreated into the shadowiest corner and drew her wings around her torso. Cullen shut the door after he came in and eyed her stance with curiosity, "I'm at an odd point in my transition. Your presence startled me is all. Vivienne is in the process of retrieving garments for me to wear."

"Garments?" Cullen's eyebrows rose.

Melusine chuckled, "Well, most women don't run around bare-chested and pantsless around here from what I can tell. Though Bull is an advocate of no pants Tuesday."

"Oh." Cullen's eyes widened, and a blush touched his cheeks. "Oh. My apologies, Herald. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Cullen," Melusine's voice stopped him from turning and opening the door, "you came all the way here at this hour of the morning to talk to me about something in private. I think proprietary discomfort can be ignored in favor of getting whatever it is on your chest, off."

"You're right."

Cullen paced to the window closest to her door and looked through the frosted glass. Melusine left him to his thoughts. He had an odd way of going from silence to a lot of talking in seconds. She just needed to keep him from running away.

"I feel I owe you an apology for the way I have treated you." Cullen kept his eyes outside, but his voice was clear for Melusine to hear. "I'm not unaware of the fact that the others have all made their peace with your true nature. All of them except me that is."

Melusine smiled, "Well, you're not the last. Although your efforts kept the rest of the Inquisition from abandoning us and killing me, I doubt most are keen on having someone like me around here. So, your discomfort is not unnatural in this instance."

"If I hadn't known you better before your transformation, I would agree with you. However, we shared things." Cullen turned around with an expression of frustration and shame. "You listened without judgment as I burdened you with a dark memory of my past. I've never felt close enough with someone to do that before I met you. And I rewarded your candor with distrust and suspicion. My behavior has been dishonorable towards you, and I hope you can forgive me."

Melusine wanted to walk forward and hug up, but she stayed where she was. The poor man looked miserable and still conflicted. It was apparent he yet didn't know what to think of her abilities and form, but it was equally evident that he wasn't about to let himself off the hook.

"Thank you, Cullen. I forgive you, and I thank you for the apology. For what it's worth," they both heard the knock at the door, "I still consider you to be one of my closest friends here."

Cullen nodded before getting the door. Vivienne looked between the two of them before thrusting a package toward Melusine.

"I'll leave you two alone." Cullen left before Melusine had to uncover herself to accept the package awkwardly. "I believe Cassandra would like to speak to you in the courtyard when you are finished here."

Vivienne watched Cullen retreat then glanced at Melusine, "I don't intend on seeing that again." She dropped the package on the table by the door. "I'll see you in the courtyard when you're more tastefully attired."

Melusine rolled her eyes at the mage's hasty retreat as well. The outfit resembled Qunari fashion, with a turquoise chest wrapping and matching loose-fitting trousers. Vivienne had gone through the added effort of making sure there was a hole in the pants through which Melusine could shove her tail and still look appropriate. This outfit would reveal her midriff, but there was no avoiding it if she was to maintain some semblance of decency.

She nearly wrapped herself into a knot before finally succeeding with the clothing, and opened her door sometime later. She saw her advisors standing with Cassandra not too far away. Cassandra was the first to notice her, and a small smile touched her lips. When the others looked, Melusine only had eyes for Cullen. Even at this distance, she saw his eyes widen as his gaze traveled up and down her body. The heated interest lasted only a moment before Cullen, and the other advisors turned away and left Cassandra to wait for Melusine alone.

As Melusine drew closer, Cassandra pointed toward yet another caravan coming across the bridge into the courtyard, "They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage." She turned and led Melusine further into the fortress and up a series of stairs. "If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated."

"But we now know what drew Corypheus to us. Or well, to me. He came for the anchor, and now it's useless to him, so he wants me dead. " Melusine waved her left wing, revealing the glowing green mark.

Cassandra smiled and continued to lead Melusine further onward and upward into the fortress, "The anchor has power, but it's not why you're still standing here. Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature's rival because of what you did. And we know it. All of us." They made it to a landing that overlooked the courtyard they'd been in just moments before. Melusine saw Leliana standing there holding a magnificent looking sword. "The Inquisition requires a leader. The one who has already been leading it." Cassandra's smile grew as she pointed toward the sword then back to Melusine. "You."

"I must be having some hearing problems." Melusine glanced back down into the courtyard and saw that several people were beginning to draw closer as if sensing something grand was about to happen. "You trust a Taninoui as head of the Inquisition? Someone who isn't even from Thedas?" She looked in confusion between Leliana's smiling eyes and Cassandra's determined ones. "Who can resemble a dragon?"

"You're more than just all that, Melusine. I cannot pretend no one will object, but times are changing. Perhaps this is what the Maker intended." Cassandra nodded toward the courtyard, and again Melusine looked at the people down there. Her companions. Cullen. "There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve Thedas, how you will lead: that must be yours to decide."

Melusine took the time to study each of her companions, and all the more so, Cullen. It was Cullen's expression of determination and acceptance that motivated Melusine to turn towards Leliana and take the sword. Thankfully it wasn't more burdensome than it looked, and, with time, she figured she could learn how to wield it.

"We'll defeat Corypheus, together." Melusine reached out and grasped Cassandra's shoulder, then looked to Leliana and nodded. "No one will stand over anyone else," Melusine let go of Cassandra and turned to face the courtyard, adding, "unless they happen to be taller, or on a high wall." She heard Leliana snort behind her at the same time she heard Cassandra sigh.

Still in the mood for pomp and circumstance, Cassandra moved to stand beside Melusine and shouted into the courtyard, "Have the people been told?"

"They have," Josephine grinned as she stepped forward, "and soon the world."

Cassandra gave a somber nod. Melusine nearly laughed when she made eye contact with Sera and saw the elf go cross-eyed.

"Commander," Cassandra addressed Cullen this time, "will they follow?"

"Inquisition, will you follow?" A series of cheers, far more than Melusine expected, echoed off the stone walls. "Will you fight?" Even more cheers. "Will we triumph?" Slightly fewer cheers than before but still a goodly amount. "For your leader, your Herald, your Inquisitor." Cullen unsheathed his sword, equally in love with ceremonies as Cassandra, and made quite the display as he thrust it into the air.

Melusine really needed to talk to these people about perhaps changing her title. The mental images that came to her mind with Inquisition and Inquisitor were far from inspiring. Once another round of cheers and congratulations went around, well, Sera made fun of her, but that was good enough, Melusine joined her war council in the mess that was the Great Hall. It would take quite a while to get it cleaned up, but Melusine knew within a matter of days she'd need something to do to keep her occupied and away from doing stupid stuff.

"So, this is where it begins?" Cullen's voice almost echoed in the vast empty space.

"It began in that courtyard." Leliana retorted. "This is where we turn that promise into action."

"Couldn't agree more." Melusine came to a stop just shy of what looked to be a throne.

Josephine's tablet rattled as she stepped over a few old wooden chairs, "But what do we do? We know nothing about Corypheus except that he wanted your mark."

"True, I ignored a lot of what he said that could've been more helpful to us, but he did make it clear he wanted to restore Tevinter." Melusine wasn't going to add that she didn't even know what that meant in this world.

"Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago." Josephine frowned. "What Corypheus 'yearns' to restore no longer exists."

Cullen nodded as he bent down and rummaged through a pile of papers, "And from that fact, I get the feeling we're dealing with extremists and not the vanguard to a full-scale invasion.

"We need more information, that's for certain." It was weird feeling a draft move against the naked skin of her midriff, but Melusine did her best to ignore it. "Just get me our next target. Tell me if I attack it in human or Taninoui form, and we move forward."

Someone clearing their throat from the great hall entrance had them all looking up. Varric walked toward them with a confident smile on his face. "I know someone who can help with that."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Leliana glared at him, clearly unimpressed with his intrusion and his timing.

Varric shrugged, "Everyone acting so inspirational jogged my memory. So, I sent a message to an old friend. She's crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about what he's doing." He looked between Melusine's advisors before nodding to Melusine. "She can help."

"If this is who I think it is, Varric," Josephine shook her head, "Cassandra is going to kill you."

"What can I say? I like to live dangerously."


	11. Pain the Dragon's Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, chapter rated for language and thematic elements. But you knew that already, purposefully choosing an M rated story. Shamelss you! Cheers!

Another splinter pierced the sensitive skin of her underarm, but Melusine cursed the pain away as she dropped the load of wood onto the ever-growing pile. An unfortunate woman got between her and the stairs leading back up to the great hall. Melusine shoved past her, not even bothering to apologize for sending the woman onto her ass. She took the stairs two and three at a time, the need for physical activity and pushing the limits all-consuming, and burst back into the great hall as subtle as a tsunami, shoving past the other workers. They had the unlucky fate of being in the same place of Skyhold as herself.

Melusine walked back to the old, rotted wooden beams they'd torn down and were replacing. She already chased-literally-away anyone who'd offered to help her with this task. She wished these people understood the biohazard sign so she could paint it on her back and keep them away for good. There was no fucking way she could stay in her quarters and isolate herself. That would be worse than doing this: being productive through destruction and wearing out her body. Melusine picked up the ax and went back to work. Her muscles were sore, her bare arms and hands riddled with splinters and cuts, her legs and torso bruised from her quite literally using every part of her body to push, pull, toss, drag the old wooden beams out of the great hall, down the steps to the courtyard, and onto the growing pyre of wood for a fire later.

"Mel." Melusine heard Varric's voice but ignored it, just like she'd ignored Vivienne, Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana, Iron Bull, Blackwall, Sera, and everyone else who'd tried to engage her in conversation this morning. "What the hell is going on?" The dwarf took his life into his hands when he grabbed her arm, stopping her from swinging the ax. "You've been acting like an ass all morning, and you look like you're purposefully putting your body through hell."

Melusine closed her eyes, pulled her arm from his warm grip, and tried to count to ten. She got to three. When she opened her eyes, she recognized the concern in her friend's eyes, but the hormones and imbalanced chemicals in her body were preventing her from rationally responding. "Varric, if you value your life, you will go fuck Cassandra already and leave me alone."

"Whoah." Varric held up his hands in front of him and backed away a step. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean, Mel? Me and the Seeker?" He shook his head, and Melusine heard a sardonic laugh escape her lips.

She slammed the ax into the wood, then turned and grabbed Varric by the lapels of his jacket, "Yes, you and the Seeker, you fucking dumbass. You're perfect for each other, but both of you are too fucking stupid to notice it with your heads up your own asses of insecurity. Bianca's a fucking whore who uses you and treats you like shit. At least Cassandra respects you enough to ridicule you to your face." Melusine shook him a little. "You bring out the best in each other, and what isn't the best is already in need of change. So get your head out of your ass and notice that that woman is probably the best thing that will happen to you in hundreds of years and fucking do something about it." Melusine shoved him away from her and grabbed the ax again. "And leave me the fuck alone right now." She went back to work without bothering to see how the dwarf received her words.

Something in what she said must've worked, as Varric retreated only a few moments later. Melusine hated herself, but there was little else she could do right now. She was like every woman on Earth's PMS combined, and it fucking pissed her off every time. Melusine much preferred the awkward stages of physical transformation over this shit storm of chemical imbalance and hormonal fluctuations.

The wood she'd been hacking at finally surrendered and split asunder. Melusine dropped the ax, picked up the wood she'd normally would, without the surge in adrenaline and other such hormones, not have been able to move on her own, and made for the door. Each time grew easier, the people more aware that she was danger incarnate, and they parted the waters without question now. Her whole body ached, and her sweat, and areas even blood, had soaked through her loose-fitting blouse and trousers. Though her body was completely back to normal, it would still be at least another day before the same could be said of her mental and emotional capacities. Melusine dropped the wood onto the pyre and paused. Even with all the extra chemicals surging in her body, she needed to catch her breath.

"Don't kill me." Dorian's voice came from just behind her, and Melusine looked over her shoulder to see him carrying a vial of liquid and a small box. "This is a potion that may help with the, uh, emotional fluctuations. And, before you shred your arms and hands, I'd like to pull out those bits of wood you have embedded." He stopped just outside of striking range. "Then you can go back to your mayhem."

Melusine tipped her head to the side as she assessed his potential ulterior motives. While he'd seen her earlier and had looked ready to address her, he'd been one of the few to stay back and observe alone without attempts to interfere. Heaving a sigh, Melusine sat on the edge of the woodpile her efforts alone had made and rested her elbows on her knees, baring her arms for his inspection.

"I suggest you be quick about it. I can't promise I won't bite."

Dorian nodded and was indeed quick about coming forward, handing her the liquid, then set right to work on her left arm while Melusine downed the potion. It tasted like cherry cough medicine. Melusine grimaced but resisted the urge to slam the vial against Dorian's head. Dorian's hands were quick with the tweezers, pulling out both large and small slivers all over her arm and hand.

"So, Mel, what's going on?" Dorian didn't make eye contact. "It hasn't gone unnoticed that all day today, you've been more excitable than usual."

Melusine fisted her right hand and tucked it onto the other side of her knee. Some of his work hurt, and Melusine didn't want to reward his care with a punch to the temple.

"This is the fuckiest fuck part of transforming back. Though outwardly I look normal, my emotions and internal reactions are still overdeveloped and producing more," Melusine found it hard trying to describe neurotransmitters and hormones in a culture that didn't even know what a germ was, "influence than most humans."

"Ah." Dorian continued his work, quickly finishing her left arm before shifting on his feet and holding his hand out for her right arm. "Hence the increased anger, volatile nature, tendency towards violence?" Melusine nodded as she sat on her left hand. Her right arm was worse off than her left, and there was a higher chance she'd want to hit him. "How long does this last? So we can prepare ourselves."

Melusine sighed, "If I had a good, lengthy fuck session, probably only today."

"What?" Dorian's eyes were wide, and he nearly dropped the tweezers. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Dorian, ALL of my emotions and feelings are heightened right now." Her gaze turned predatory, and she watched with twisted satisfaction as Dorian gulped nervously in response. "In my experience, I found that fucking helped me even things out more quickly, and with less collateral damage. Like fucking with my friendships and making an ass of myself." Melusine broke eye contact with the now anxious blood mage and looked around the courtyard as if she were searching for a victim. "And because I can't just fuck it away, it's coming out in other ways. Most likely, it'll take another day or two before I'm back to my usual charming self. Though by that time, I might be tossed from the battlements."

Dorian nodded as he returned his attention to the task he'd taken upon himself, unwittingly putting himself in harm's way. Melusine rationally knew Dorian was not an option for her needs, but physically her body didn't give a fuck about his preferences and was responding to his proximity.

"Have you thought about asking someone for help in that matter?" Dorian increased his speed as if he sensed how close Melusine was to throwing him on the ground and trying to fuck his brains out.

Melusine tipped her head back and laughed, "Who would you suggest for sacrifice, Dorian? I'm not a complete monster. Even when this happened in the past, it was always consensual. I've taken nothing that wasn't freely offered, and I'm not about to start now." Though he wasn't done, Melusine jerked her arm away, "I can't handle you being so close, Dorian. I need to leave." She stood and stared down at him, "Thank you for your help. Now leave me the fuck alone, for your own safety."

She stormed across the courtyard and almost started up the steps to the great hall. But the risk of being interrupted by yet another well-meaning friend had Melusine stopping. She instead headed toward the training ground. At this time of day, with the patrols out and several missions being conducted, the likelihood of anyone else being there was slim. More chance of her being able to get the aggression out without risk of being a bitch to anyone else.

Melusine purposefully picked the heaviest weapon she could find—a Warhammer—and threw herself into faux combat with the training dummies. Even when she tripped, and the war hammer landed on her foot or, once, on her torso, Melusine kept up her training. She would have to do things like this for the rest of the day, probably into the evening, and for a good portion tomorrow, to keep from throwing herself at anyone. It royally sucked having the knowledge of the "cure" for her condition but not being able to have it.

The second training dummy shattered into pieces with her last swing, and Melusine didn't even feel bad at the destruction. She stood over the remnants, feeling a sense of satisfaction before her eyes fell on the next closest dummy. There were still thirteen more in this smaller courtyard. Melusine shifted her grip on the wa rhammer but cursed when her fingers no longer complied, and the weapon dropped from her grasp. Looking down, Melusine cursed again when she saw more blood than skin on her hands. Her training had put more splinters yet into her palms at the same time that it'd flayed open her old wounds, now emptied thanks to Dorian's courageous efforts.

"You need to stop."

Melusine's whole body went rigid at the sound of HIS voice. She sniffed the air and felt her innards flip a dozen times. He always smelled of something spicy, like black pepper and cinnamon, mixed with the something almost like iron, no doubt from the armor he rarely took off. Melusine purposefully did not turn around to face him. She closed her eyes and willed him to run away while he still could.

"Cullen," Melusine nearly choked on his name, "you need to leave me alone. Now."

The sounds of his footsteps told her he was both foolish and ignorant. She hadn't seen him all day and assumed him out in the field on one mission the council had voted to see through the day before. Melusine would've clenched her fists, but her hands were throbbing, and her fingers refused to curl inward.

"I am not in the habit of abandoning those I care about." He was close enough now, Melusine knew it without having to see, that she could turn and grab him. "If we let you, you will destroy yourself in this condition."

Melusine snorted and turned on her heel to face him. Whatever she'd been about to say, however, was lost at the sight of him. For once, Cullen wasn't wearing his fur-lined cloak, or his many layers of armor. He was clad only in a leather vest over a cotton tunic and had form-fitting trousers tucked into his boots. Melusine's mouth watered, and again she felt her whole body irrationally yearn for him.

"Tell me how I can help you, Melusine." Cullen's eyes held innocent warmth and affection, and Melusine cursed herself for her carnal desires and twisted mind. "Let me help you."

Despite the pain it caused, Melusine clenched her fists and pulled her arms behind her back. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Talk to Dorian. If you still want to help me after that conversation, you'll find me in my quarters."

Melusine ran to her quarters. Tears were pouring down her face, and the myriad emotions rampaging through her brain made her nauseous. She paused in her retreat long enough to ask Josephine if someone could heat some water and fill the tub in her quarters. The woman hadn't questioned and nodded, her eyes filled with sympathy. Perhaps Dorian had already spoken to her about Melusine's issues. She couldn't care. Maybe if everyone in the world knew of this side effect, everyone would leave her alone so she could get through it with minimal reasons to feel ashamed.

It took nearly an hour, perhaps longer, before they filled the tub, and they left Melusine alone. The sun was already disappearing on the other side of the mountains, but the fire gave sufficient light for her to see. Melusine hissed at the pain the hot water caused when she submerged her body in it. She took a deep breath and ducked underwater. Rationally, she knew she shouldn't have had basically any of the conversations today that she had, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Once this passed, she would have to work at repairing the damage.

Melusine came up for air and leaned against the back of the tub. Though it still hurt, and the water had a slight pink tinge from the dried blood rinsing off, the hot water was now helping to ease the tension in her muscles. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. Though there was still a lot of imbalance, her efforts today had been successful in taking off some edge.

A knock at her door had Melusine nearly submerging again. Her breath hitched. Was it Cullen? Had he decided "aid" her after all? Melusine wrapped a thin, white robe around her damp body, fully aware that it melded to her flesh and left only a little to the imagination as the water rendered it translucent. Her hands were shaking by the time she reached the door and pulled it open.


	12. Bath time Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean for that cliff hangar. Not sorry. Cheers!

"Varric." Melusine's eyes traveled down from the empty space she'd expected to see Cullen's face to Varric's scowl. "What are you doing here?"

Varric's eyes were wide, and his mouth had dropped open at the sight of her. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he looked off into the night and held something out for her to take.

"Dorian told me a little about what you're going through."

Melusine's eyebrows rose, "Did you come to offer your services to ease my misery?" Varric grumbled something incomprehensible as Melusine studied the object in his hands. "What is that?"

"I didn't come here to fuck you, Mel. But," he looked to her face and waved the object around, "I figured this might help distract you from your, er, cravings. It seems to help others."

Melusine took the object and read the titles, "Swords and Shields? Is that a penis joke, and in your title, Varric? How infantile."

"You don't have to take it if you don't want it," he moved like he would take the book away, but Melusine evaded, and the dwarf ended up stumbling into her quarters. He righted himself, saw the still steaming back, eyed her scantily clad figure again, then shook his head and turned his gaze back to her face, "It's my least favorite work, but it seems to be popular among the women of the Orlesian courts. It's all fluff and nonsense, but since you aren't getting any action between the sheets," he purposefully kept his eyes on her face even as the night air caused her nipples to perk up, "figured this could be the best I can offer you."

"Thank you." Melusine held the book close to her body. "And, I hope you can forgive me for being such an ass earlier."

"I'll think about it." Varric moved back toward the door but paused when he stood opposite her. It was a narrow space, but since she was so exhausted, Melusine didn't feel her body responding quite so aggressively to his maleness and proximity. She found the dwarf attractive and, if he weren't already signed, sealed, and delivered in her head to Cassandra, and she might've explored the possibilities with him. But as it was, her heart was tenaciously yearning for Cullen just as her mind had convinced itself Varric was for Cassandra and no other. "About what you said earlier."

Melusine frowned, "I should've kept my trap shut, Varric."

"Yes, that's true. But," Varric scratched his chin, "I am curious why you said those things in the first place. You must have an excellent imagination, or you see things I'm don't."

"Call it feminine intuition." Melusine reached out and placed a light hand on his shoulder. "If you pay attention to how Cassandra talks to you versus everyone else, you'll notice something. You'll also notice that the person she's the most careful about touching is you." Melusine withdrew her hand and straightened. "For women like Cassandra, that typically means the opposite of, 'I don't like you.'"

Varric shook his head, "I still don't buy it. But if that's the image you need to keep yourself warm at night," he winked, 'then go for it. My pleasure."

"Don't write off the possibility just yet, unless you don't think YOU could ever be satisfied with someone as beautiful, capable, smart, and dedicated as the Seeker." She patted the book, "Thanks again, Varric. I'll read it tonight, drink a fuck ton of wine while doing it, and hopefully wake up less bitchy tomorrow."

"I hope by Andraste's tits, you do." The dwarf retreated into the darkness with Melusine watching him go.

Before she closed the door to dive back into back, and the vat of wine she'd absconded with earlier, Melusine thought she saw another figure moving off in the darkness. She sighed. It seemed like the only company she'd be keeping tonight would be fictional characters from Varric's mind and her own imagination. She purposefully ignored the sting of rejection Cullen's lack of appearance rendered her heart. She couldn't blame the man. He had such lofty ideals and, in many ways, was like a Disney prince. It was unlikely a man like him would ever be interested in pursuing a madwoman like herself.


	13. The Highs and Lows of a Yenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave requests in a review if you'd like to see more of certain folks. Cheers!

Melusine found him in the barn, "We need to talk."

"Nice to see you're not trying to kill yourself or anyone who's talking to you these days." Blackwall didn't look up from his work. He'd been crafting wooden toys for the refugee children in his off time, further solidifying Melusine's theory that he was the definition of a teddy bear. "What do we need to talk about?"

"You and Lace." That got Blackwall's attention. He paused in his movements, set down his tools, and turned to stoke the fire. "I've seen the way you two look at each other, how you almost can't help but gravitate to one another when we're in the field, or the rare occasion she gets to come back here." Melusine moved across the barn to stand at his side. "Why haven't you said something to her? Or done something?"

Blackwall smirked, 'I don't know what you're on about, Mel."

"Don't play coy; it doesn't fit your complexion." Melusine channeled her inner Vivienne with her words and earned an amused glance from Blackwall. "Seriously, though, Blackwall, when are you going to do something?"

"You really think now is the time to be doing anything with anyone?" Blackwall shook his head and returned to his workbench. "I need to finish this before La-" he corrected himself, "Scout Harding returns. She takes a lot of these with her to the villages most hard-hit when she passes through."

Melusine threw her arms in the air, "See? You're even working together like Santa and Mrs. Klaus together! How can you not see that the two of you are the most adorable match made this side of the Veil?"

"I never disagreed with your assessment," Blackwall chuckled at Melusine's look of excitement, "I just said I don't think now is the time to be doing anything selfish like pursuing romantic entanglements." His face grew shuttered then, and it wasn't the first time Melusine got the feeling the man had a lot more in his past than he cared to admit to. "There's too much weight on these matters to leave us the freedom to think about things like that. I work alone, always have and always will, and a Warden's life isn't the type to welcome romance."

Melusine grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her, "We aren't guaranteed tomorrow, Blackwall. And we've all done shitty things in our past. Those two facts are enough, in my opinion, to at least risk having a much-needed conversation about possibilities with her." She stepped back. "I think you'll find her far more receptive than you might fear."

"All right then," Blackwall crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a challenging look, "I'll have that conversation when YOU have that conversation."

"What?"

Blackwall smirked, "Your complexion also don't look right with coy, Mel. We've all seen the way you look at Cullen, and we all see how he skirts around you as well." Melusine broke eye contact and glared at the fire as if it was at fault for this conversation going awry. "Seems like you two should be having a conversation just as much as me and Lace."

"Circumstances are different for me, Blackwall. And you know it. Where you and Lace are on equal footing and obviously reciprocate," Melusine pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes, "even if I tried to reassure that we were on equal footing, Cullen is so caught up in tradition and expectations that I doubt he'd ever consider it. Not to mention the fact that I'm not human, and he seems the type to prefer his own kind alone." Melusine dropped her hand and shook her head, " I'm a coward, yes, but I'm also versed enough in rejection to see it before risking it. Even if there is an obvious awareness between us, circumstances being what they are, it is more likely for another Breach to open in the earth to swallow all of us than for Cullen Rutherford to ever look at me as a legitimate possibility for anything more than cordial friendship."

Blackwall grunted, either in agreement or not, Melusine wasn't certain, but it seemed he no longer seemed interested in arguing against her. Before he could return to his work, Melusine touched his shoulder.

"Please, at least think seriously about talking to her. I know it isn't my business but, maybe because it seems impossible for me to have anything I'm so obsessed with this, knowing that you and Lace are happy in the tentative pursuit of something would mean the world to me. But," Melusine backed away, "you're the only one to live your life, so it's up to you. See you at the tavern later?"

Blackwall nodded, though his eyes had taken on a distant note, and Melusine left. She was nearing the archery field when she spotted one of Bull's Chargers. It was Krem, the one who'd alerted her to Bull's interest in the Inquisition. She wasn't an archer, so it was strange to see her lurking near the field, but when Melusine drew closer, she saw why Krem was hovering. Only a few people were in the field practicing, including Sera and Leliana. Krem was leaning against the wall of the building next to the archery field, admiring the movements of someone training. The question remained: which was it? Melusine stayed out of immediate sight, just on the other side of a building, but still with an unobstructed view.

"Ah," Bull's voice right over her shoulder startled Melusine, and she inwardly cursed at the Qunari for his ability to be big and silent, "I see you found my young Charger lusting after your spymaster."

Melusine's eyes widened, "That's the one she likes?" Melusine looked back to the field, and upon closer observation, Krem's eyes were on Leliana's figure and tracked her as she retrieved arrows and returned to position. "How did you know? Was it your Ben Hassrath senses?"

"My Chargers talk to me, boss. I told you before, we're a small group, but we're close. Nothing happens to my Chargers I'm not aware of."

"Is that a dig at my own company and position?" Melusine glanced at Bull but kept most of her attention on the scene before her.

"Not exactly, but if it helps, then sure." Bull smiled. "I just don't want Krem to do anything stupid. Like, get her heartbroken. It may help fuel a fight for a time, but it also gets people killed faster."

The Qunari started toward the central courtyard, and though Melusine wanted to see if anything else happened between Krem and Leliana, she fell in with Bull. They walked a few paces, at least out of earshot, before Melusine questioned more.

"Do you think her feelings are reciprocated? Or is it one-sided?"

"I'm sure the spymaster would accommodate some quick fucks if Krem played her cards right and was patient enough to see how the hand falls." Bull looked amused at his own intended pun. "But it'll be a long, hard haul before there's an interest in anything more than physical. You spymaster is almost like a Qunari in that." He smiled down at Melusine, and she imagined he would've winked the missing eye. "We like to play easy to get but hard to keep."

"How noble of you." Melusine rolled her eyes. "Are we still playing Wicked Grace tonight?"

Bull laughed, "I wouldn't miss the opportunity to tease Dorian about that knight-captain. See you later, boss."

Melusine laughed to herself as she crossed into another small courtyard. Usually, it was intended for hand-to-hand training, but at the moment, it was deserted save for one woman. Cassandra. Melusine paused at the entrance and tried to figure out what it was that kept Cassandra so unaware of her presence. She drew near and saw a book laid open in the Seeker's lap. Melusine's eyes widened. Was it what she thought it was?

"Good book, eh?" Melusine alerted Cassandra to her presence before she got into striking range.

It was a good thing for Cassandra surged to her feet and stumbled backward in a matter of seconds, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh yes, because suddenly I went blind, and I didn't see the book in your hand that looks suspiciously like the book I gave you yesterday at breakfast." Melusine rolled her eyes at the ridiculous attempt at lying.

"This? No, these are just…reports, from Commander Cullen."

"You really suck at lying; you know that, right?" Melusine laughed. "I guess that makes you an excellent Seeker."

Cassandra tipped her chin up, "It's of no interest to you what this book is." Melusine crossed her arms over her chest and made it evident that she wasn't about to leave. "Fine, it is Swords and Shields. I hadn't realized you had the latest chapter until yesterday."

"The 'latest' chapter meaning…you've read them all?" Melusine's eyes widened. "And here I thought I was INTRODUCING you to smut!"

Cassandra looked exceedingly uncomfortable, but it was to her credit that she hadn't decked Melusine yet, "I haven't continued since this all began. We've been too busy."

"She's read one three times." Cole startled them both with his sudden appearance.

"You," Cassandra pointed at him with a glare, "I told you to stop spying."

Cole looked confused and dejected as he wandered away, "But you read it out loud to me." He sighed and spoke over his shoulder before disappearing, "I don't like the captain, either."

Melusine saw Cassandra open and close her fist, her grip on the book almost crushing it. She took in a slow, deep breath and slowly let it out before she spoke again.

"It's literature. Smutty…literature. Whatever you do," she drew close and used her height to try to intimidate Melusine, "don't tell Varric."

Melusine put a hand to her chest, "What, me? No, I would never."

"I admit, they're terrible. And magnificent. And this one ends in a cliffhanger," Cassandra held the book in a close embrace, "I know Varric is working on the next, he must be!"

Melusine didn't have the heart to tell Cassandra that he'd only updated it again because she'd been an ass to him nearly a week before. Cassandra narrowed her gaze and shifted on her feet to move away.

"Pretend you don't know this about me."

Melusine left the Seeker to her reading and immediately sought Varric. She found him in his room, pouring over papers, with his fingers stained with ink and his glasses perched haphazardly on his nose. Melusine allowed herself the momentary fantasy of seeing Cassandra storm into the room and ravishing the adorable looking dwarf. But then she shook herself and approached her friend.

"Cassandra is waiting for the next issue of Swords and Shields."

Varric looked up, his hands still full of papers and quill, "I must have heard that wrong. It sounded like you just said Cassandra read my books. My smutty books."

"What's so surprising about that?" Melusine sat on the corner of Varric's desk. "You're an excellent storyteller. And you've said it before, oh so charming."

Varric rolled his eyes and set down the papers, "You have met Cassandra, haven't you?" He leaned back in his chair. "Is this more of your imaginative assumption that the Seeker has an interest in me?"

"Nope, I just left her in a secluded area of Skyhold, clutching your latest chapter to her chest as she lamented the cliffhanger." Melusine's lips twitched as she fought against a smile. She knew if she smiled too much, Varric would assume she was lying.

"Did you say the book I gave you?" Melusine nodded. "Well, she'll be waiting a while, then. I haven't finished it, and I wasn't planning to. I only wrote that to get you over a hurdle. That book is easily the worst I've ever written. The last issue hardly said enough to pay for the ink."

"Be that as it may, Cassandra seems to be hooked on it. Enough to recognize that this was the 'latest' chapter." Varric's eyebrows rose. "Are you still going to deny that there might be something there?"

Varric shook his head, "And I honestly thought a hole in the sky was the weirdest thing that could happen. So," he continued to shake his head in fascinated confusion, "you want me to finish writing the latest issue of my worst serial? For Cassandra." He chuckled. "That's such a terrible idea. I have to do it. On one condition: I get to be there when you give her the book. I want to see for myself her rejection and my confirmation."

"I look forward to the exchange." Melusine grinned, already aware of the fact that both Varric and Cassandra would have their boots knocked off in surprise.

Someone cleared their throat by the door. Both Varric and Melusine looked up to find Cullen standing in the doorway. Melusine fought to keep a neutral expression. They hadn't spoken, just the two of them, since she'd run from him in the training field. Not only had he not come to her after talking to Dorian, which Dorian informed her Cullen had sought him out, and Dorian had told him everything, but he'd also kept up nearly as strong a distance between them as when he'd first found out about her Taninoui form. Apparently, her assumptions about his prudish, Disney prince like mannerisms were worse than she'd thought.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two," Melusine glanced at Varric in surprise, but the dwarf shrugged, "but the latest reports about the red templars are in, and we need to decide quickly how we are to respond to them."

"I'll be right behind you." Melusine smiled, but Cullen disappeared from view without returning the expression. "Is it just me," she looked at Varric, "or is he being really…something towards me?"

Varric laughed, "In this case, you're not using a fanciful imagination. Our dear Commander has been off for a few days now, and even I can't seem to figure it out. But it isn't just you he's being surly with. I'm getting more flack than normal too. And I don't remember pissing him off recently." Varric shrugged again. "You go do your Inquisitorness stuff, and I'll get to work on your 'gift' for Cassandra. Should have it done by tonight."

"So soon?" Melusine hopped off his desk.

"It doesn't take much brainpower or time to write smut, Mel." He nodded towards the door. "Good luck with him."

"Thanks. See you at the tavern." She hurried from his room, excited at the prospect of seeing Cassandra and Varric confront the "thing" between them through this book and also tentatively cautious about why in the hell Cullen was being an ass, again.


	14. Fall from Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite moments in the game, reimagined. Cheers

The dining hall was only a few corners ahead, but a light coming from under a nearby door stopped Melusine. She knocked on the wood and waited for an answer. Nothing. Melusine lifted the latch and pushed the door open. She found Solas perched at the top of some scaffolding, adding more to his mural. The elf was talented in many areas, and not just at being a hypocritical egghead. Melusine didn't always appreciate his feedback or see eye-to-eye with him, but the elven mage was a valuable member of the team, and Melusine considered him to be a friend.

"Solas?" Melusine called up to from her position in the doorway.

Solas looked at her strangely, as if he'd been so deep in thought he'd lost himself somewhere along the way. It took a whole two seconds before his eyes refocused, and Melusine could tell he was aware of who she was and where they were. He was such a strange one.

"Inquisitor," Melusine mentally sighed. Solas had never gotten into the habit of calling her by her name or nickname. "What brings you here? Are you wanting more training in becoming a Dreamer?" Solas put down his brush but didn't move from his place.

Melusine gestured down the hall, "We will play a game of Wicked Grace in a few minutes. I was curious if you wanted to join." She moved a little further into the room. "Blackwall says you're wicked at Diamondback already. This is another opportunity to trounce the Warden since it appears you take pleasure in it."

"I appreciate the offer, Inquisitor," Solas smiled and shook his head, gesturing to the wall, "I find this meditative. We will go to the Storm Coast to face the Red Templars in a matter of days. I wanted to prepare myself accordingly."

"Very well. Happy painting, Solas, and I'll see you tomorrow." Melusine waved at the elf before retreating from the room and closing the door. She turned and found Vivienne in the hall, "Do YOU want to play Wicked Grace with us?"

Vivienne raised a perfectly coiffed eyebrow, "I have other things I'd rather take care of tonight."

"You don't like the game, do you?"

"Oh darling," Vivienne started past, speaking with a light tone, "it is simply exhausting playing a game you always win against inferiors. I've yet to find a real challenger, and I know, without having to waste my mental energy or precious time, that no one in that room is capable of such a feat."

Melusine laughed and called after her friend, "Whether or not you accept it, Vivienne, I adore you."

"Of course you do." Vivienne disappeared from view and left Melusine laughing the rest of the way to the dining hall.

She found most her friends already there with a few additions. At a smaller table, in the corner furthest away from the large table they used for such games, sat Lace with Blackwall. She'd been recalled to Skyhold earlier that day for a direct report with Leliana and wasn't expected back out into the field until tomorrow. At her entrance, Blackwall noticed her and gave the nod. Melusine barely hid her grin, especially when Lace looked over and gave a cheery wave. Those two were just so freaking adorable!

Rylen had accompanied Dorian. Dorian was in his usual place at the table, with Rylen in a chair just to the side of him. Apparently, the knight-captain would not play with them. Melusine smiled at Rylen and gave him a welcoming nod. The two men were more comfortable and confident with acting as a couple in public now. Though Rylen was still not as keen on physical displays of affection as Dorian, and he was much more subtle with his flirting than the Tevinter mage.

"There you are!" Varric saw her as well and gestured for her to join them. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Melusine eyed the drink in sitting on the table in front of him and chuckled, "Obviously, you haven't gotten very far."

Cassandra entered, saw the table set, and nearly walked out again. Melusine grabbed the Seeker's arm and held her close, giving Varric a questioning look. He smiled, giving a responding nod. Melusine patted Cassandra's arm and pushed her toward the table.

"We're both just in time." Melusine took her seat across from Varric.

Varric nodded, mischief already written on his face as he eyed Cassandra, "We almost had to start without you two." He slapped his hands together, "Alright, Ruffles. Deal!"

"I do so hope I remember all the rules." Josephine feigned indecisions about successfully as Melusine could toss Bull. "It's been ages since I played Wicked Grace."

"Ow!" Melusine pushed back from the table and glanced under it. Sera groggily grinned back at her, already intoxicated beyond the point of reason. Melusine looked to the others, "How long has she been there?"

"Long enough to become acquainted with the Bull's balls," Blackwall called from the corner, both he and Lace having a good laugh.

"Whozat?" Sera rolled back onto her rear and looked around at all the chair legs, and companions legs, "Did I win?"

Bull slapped the table, "Are we playing cards, or what?"

Josephine dealt the cards with a knowing smile. Melusine knew without having to play that the ambassador would be an excellent cheat. Cassandra picked up her hand and glanced through them, nibbling her lower lip in thought. She looked at the players around the table, "Are three drakes better than a pair of swords? I can never remember."

"Seeker, remember how I said, 'don't show anyone your hand'?" Varric was chuckling as he spoke, "That rule includes announcing it to the table."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and went back to studying her cards, still looking far out of her element. Cole was turning his cards in multiple directions. "There's a crown on his head, but a sword too." He looked over to Melusine and sighed, "His head didn't want either."

"Don't talk to the face cards, kid." Varric shook his head at the youth, then looked over Melusine's shoulder and smiled, "Cullen!" Melusine looked over her shoulder and saw Cullen looking surprised and already uncomfortable. They still hadn't talked one-on-one after her somewhat proposition, and though he'd been polite to her since then, the distance remained, and it irked her to no end. "Glad you finally joined us. Grab a seat. We're ready to start."

Cullen looked around the room, his eyes pausing just slightly when he spied Melusine, "You seem to have enough people." He started to back out of the room, "I have a thousand things to do."

"Losing money can be both relaxing and habit forming. Give it a try." Dorian reached down and squeezed Rylen's knee and gave Cullen a wide grin. His words did not affect Cullen.

"Curly," Varric called across the table to his friend, "if any man in history ever needed a hobby, it's you."

That seemed to have some effect, and Cassandra added her weight with, "If I am forced to lose here, you shall join us too. I do not want to be the only reasonable person at this table."

Cullen laughed, "Very well." He approached the table and, after a moment's deliberation, took the empty seat next to Varric, "One round," he cautioned as he got comfortable and accepted cards from Josephine.

It didn't take long before people began to distract from the game with stories. This was Melusine's favorite part. She'd played the game only once before, and though she'd lost, Melusine had gained so much more in hearing her companions share stories. Dorian went first, sharing some story about misapplied magic resulting in a whole district of a city turning into a massive orgy. Dorian had been partially responsible and still didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse.

"They needed to let off steam anyway." His hand disappeared from view and Rylen jumped, lightly swatting Dorian's shoulder.

Bull laughed and, after taking a deep swig of his drink, spoke, "I've got one too! So my Chargers were hired for a simple caravan escort in southern Nevarra. Twelve days of walking alongside donkeys and men who smelled like donkeys across flat nothingness," Melusine tried to pay attention to Bull, but her eyes kept straying to Cullen. The man had no idea how alluring he was. Similar to Cassandra, he had a thing with his lips when in thought. He'd take his finger and tap it against his lower lip, or hold his lower lip between two fingers before stroking those fingers down his chin as he frowned. It was really quite distracting for her, and if he was doing it on purpose, he was a master at distraction. Melusine startled when Bull clapped his hands together, and everyone around the table began a round of laughing, "Krem turned to the donkey and said, 'We'll let this go if you will.' And walked away." The laughter intensified, and Melusine joined in with her fake one.

Josephine ducked her head and looked up through her eyelashes, "I may have one."

"You?" Cassandra looked at the ambassador in amusement. "What sort of tale can you offer us? A treaty gone wrong?"

Josephine shook her head, "First off, my aunt is known across Antiva for her love of opera. So, of course, when a performance of 'The Murder of Queen Madrigal' opened, she made us all attend. At the time, well, I was quite young, and the thought of sitting alone with so many adults in an opera box for hours seemed like torture to me, so I decided to bring a friend." Cassandra leaned forward, as did Cole and Bull. "A distant cousin of mine was known for breeding prize racing rabbits and-"

"Did you say," Varric chuckled, "racing rabbits?"

"Well Antivan rabbits are famous for their dexterity and speed." Josephine looked around the table. "This is well known in all of Thedas." Everyone was quick to cough and agree, though it was only Josephine knew this fact. "In any case, he had gifted me with one of these rabbits only a few days before this outing, and I had no intention of leaving it behind for so long. So I hid it in my clutch, and off we went to the opera. I kept rabbit snacks in my pockets, and everything was fine until I ran out of snacks. Then I got distracted by a particularly climactic aria, and when I looked down, the rabbit was gone." Cole was delighted with the story, and Melusine smiled at his youthful fascination. "I couldn't very well tell my aunt or anyone else what I had lost, I knew I'd be punished for it, so I excused myself to find the washroom and searched for the rabbit. My search took me backstage, and I found my rabbit. No one else had seen it so far, but there it sat, on the diva's magnificently coiffed hair, eating the flowers tucked into it."

Cullen laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Oh yes," Josephine smiled, "when I tried to retrieve the rabbit I tripped, fell into the diva, knocked her off her feet and she stumbled into the curtain tearing it down, and the rabbit disappeared down the gap of her dress that gaped over her ample, bosoms. It was quite scandalous…my aunt refused to speak to me for three months."

The room echoed with laughter, and it was Cole who remained the soberest to ask, "I like the part with the rabbit. There should be more rabbits in stories."

Varric looked to Cassandra, "What about you, Seeker?" Cassandra wiped the tears from her eyes, "Do you have a story to share? You sounded like it would be unbelievable for our Lady Ambassador to have a sordid tale to tell. Now, what about you?"

"Well," Cassandra tipped her head up, "yes, I've got one. It was the night of my last ritual. I was standing in the middle of a room full of senior Seekers. As the knight-commander read me the ritual, I got the nagging feeling something was missing…"

Melusine lost track of the story, just as she had with Bull, as she watched Cullen respond to Cassandra's tale. His face was the most relaxed she'd seen it in weeks, his eyes bright with mirth, and his lips pulled back in an affable smile. His laughter mingled with the others, but Melusine heard it clearly. It was a sound that never ceased to make her heart melt. Why did it have to be him she'd taken a liking to? If she'd fancied Bull, Blackwall, or even Varric, she was certain she'd have "sealed the deal" by now and moved on into "this discussion" of what happens next. Melusine figured it was because she liked a challenge, and it wasn't the first time she'd wanted the unattainable hottie.

The companions at the table laughed, letting Melusine know Cassandra's tale had ended. Cullen leaned forward and called attention to himself, "I too have a tale to tell." Melusine ended up losing track of some of the story. She was so enraptured with the way Cullen was telling it. Still, she was startled back into the moment when Cullen made direct eye contact, and for the first time in weeks, he smiled at her, "The poor recruit ran out in the dining hall in nothing but his knickers. And there was this…profound silence all over the hall as seventy mages and thirty templars all turned to stare at once. Then a slow round of applause began. And spread until every soul was on their feet. A standing ovation."

Melusine joined in on the laughter.

"What did he do?" Dorian's eyes were alight as if he was enjoying the mental image. Lecher that he was.

"He saluted. Turned on his heel. And marched out like he was in full armor." Cullen laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"He did not!" Cassandra shook her head in both disbelief and horrified amusement.

"You're shitting us!" Bull slapped his hands on the table and roared with laughter, also enjoying the mental image, no doubt.

"That's how you know it's true. I'd never put that in a book." Varric laughed but then eyed Cullen more closely, "Now, was this recruit a friend, or was it you?"

Cullen shook his head, "I'll never tell." He looked across the table at Melusine and gave her another very welcomed smile, "What about you?"

"Me?" Melusine looked at her friends in a panic. So many of her memories and funny stories were directly connected to times and technology that would not be understood here. "Well, um, I once disguised myself as a man, infiltrated the barracks of a cousin for the sake of a friend who was in love with him and delivered her love note. Neither my cousin nor his comrades recognized me or knew I was a woman, so they all assumed I was delivering the love letter for myself. I've never seen my cousin turn so many shades of red from anger and embarrassment, and I very nearly got a thrashing from them all. Only, in the first few moments of the scuffle, someone pulled off my cap and ripped my shirt, and they saw my chest binding and long hair. Needless to say, my cousin had much to say against my efforts, and I don't think he ever spoke to my friend again either."

"So I see it's been a lifelong habit of yours," Blackwall stopped by with another round of drinks for himself and Lace, "this whole meddling in the romantic lives of your friends business."

Melusine laughed, "I suppose it has." She glared at Varric then, "Deal us another round, Josie. My pride begs me to try again."

"Varric took the last hand, is everyone ready to ante up?" Josephine smiled at Varric, and the look between them cued Melusine into the fact that the Antivan and dwarf were in cahoots together. Dirty business altogether.

Dorian held out his empty cup, "I think we'll need another round of drinks."

"I'll get them." Cullen stood. "Don't start without me."

Melusine felt something nudge her under the table. She looked down and saw Sera winking at her. Whether or not the elf rogue knew what was happening, Melusine took that as a sign to try.

"I'll help you." Before he could protest, Melusine stood followed him to the casks in the corner of the room.

He handed her one of the three pitchers he'd grabbed and Melusine held it carefully below the spout.

"That was quite the story, Cullen." Melusine broke the silence between them. "You really aren't going to say if you were the recruit or not, are you?"

Cullen chuckled, taking the full pitcher and setting it aside, before handing her the second empty one, "I'll take that secret to my grave. And what about you?" At her look, he added, "Something tells me that wasn't the first or the last time you disguised yourself as a man to achieve some foolhardy mission."

"Assuredly not." Melusine took the third pitcher from him and held it under the spout, "some were more successful than others. But all of them were awkward, to say the least."

"I'd expect nothing less from you." Cullen shared another smile with her before taking two of the three pitchers and heading back to the table. "Your refills."

The next round went faster than the first, though with no less banter. Josephine, unsurprisingly, was the one to win this round. Cullen and Cassandra looked the most surprised and unhappy. It seemed everyone else had caught on to the alliance between Varric and Josephine except them.

"Deal again." Cullen leaned over the table toward Josephine. "I've figured out your tells, Lady Ambassador."

Josephine smirked, "Commander, everyone knows a Lady has no tells."

"Then let's see if your good fortune lasts one more hand." Bull declared, eager for any excuse to bet.

Cassandra sighed, "I want another chance to win my dignity back. Deal me in."

Josephine looked to Varric and Melusine. They both nodded while Dorian declined, "I'm content to watch this round."

"I will, as well." Cole reminded them of his presence with his comment, having neither offered a story nor demanding one.

"Now, keep in mind," Josephine's smile grew, "you still have to place bets even if you are without coin."

"What can we bet with, if we have no coin?" Cassandra questioned.

Varric's smile was near lecherous as he stared across the table at her, "Anything and everything you're wearing."

Cassandra's face drained of color, and for a moment, Melusine expected the Seeker to bow out in premature shame. But it took only another goading smirk from Varric to seal the deal, with Cassandra picking up her cards and studying them with stronger determination. Melusine looked down. She still had some money and wouldn't have to shed clothes for a while, with Bull being in a similar situation. Varric and Josephine wouldn't have to at all, but both Cullen and Cassandra had no money and, from the start, would need to divest themselves of clothing.

A few plays in, and both Cassandra and Cullen had removed all armor pieces and sat in their regular clothes. Varric's eyes strayed to Cassandra more often than they might have otherwise before Melusine had planted certain ideas in his head. And Melusine was just as guilty of staring at Cullen. The game continued, and soon enough, Cullen was shirtless and bootless, and Cassandra was stripped to her undershirt and pants, sans boots.

Cole blinked at them both, "It comes off. I didn't know it came off…"

As Cassandra groaned and Cullen sighed, Melusine cleared her throat, catching Varric's attention. She looked between him and Cassandra a few times before the dwarf got the message.

Melusine cleared her throat again, "This game is intense. I think it's a professional storyteller's turn to share a tale."

"I think I can manage that." Varric laid down his cards and pulled the book out from under the table. He flashed the title for all to see, "I brought something for just that possibility."

Cassandra cried out, "That's not fair!" Everyone stared at her, and she blushed, "I mean, he should keep his mind on the cards."

"You don't want me to share a story from Swords and Shields?" Varric leered at Cassandra. "From what I hear, it is one of my preferred pieces amongst this group."

Melusine shrugged at Cassandra's accusatory glare, "Personally, I'm a sucker for a wee bit of smut with a glass of wine. No shame."

"Here, here." Dorian knocked his knuckles against the table and gave a firm nod, Rylen rolling his eyes from beside him.

Varric opened the book, pulled out his glasses from a pocket, and settled back in his chair, "The Knight-captain stared with longing at-"

"I'm leaving. I don't want to hear this read aloud. Here." Cassandra placed her cards on the table and stood. Varric's eyes traced her form, causing Melusine to smile.

Dorian spoke up, "Well, I do!"

Cassandra bent to retrieve her clothing, but Josephine stopped her, "I'm sorry, Cassandra. But in forfeiting all those items must remain here. To be given to the winner at the end of the game."

"Mercy," Cassandra muttered before dropping the items back to the ground around her chair. "Good night."

Varric caught up with her at the door. Only Melusine could hear their conversation as Cullen made an audacious bet, drawing everyone's attention except Melusine.

"I'm glad you joined us tonight," Varric spoke with an affectionate inflection in his voice. "It's too easy to mistake you for the Seeker."

Melusine heard Cassandra sigh, "Despite my losses, I admit I enjoyed this."

"See? That's what I mean. It's easy to forget you're not an icon or a tool, like those statues of Andraste holding bowls of fire. At least it is for me." Melusine chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw Varric hold the book out for Cassandra, "I wrote it for you, you know. A mutual friend told me you were waiting for the next installment."

Cassandra turned to look at Melusine, and she only barely avoided making eye contact. She shifted in her chair and brought her attention back to the game. It was Josephine's turn to respond to Cullen's bet, leaving Melusine with just a little more time to eavesdrop on her friends.

"I…thank you, Varric. I find the story enlivening."

Varric chuckled, "I'm sure you do, Cassandra. Well, enjoy the read tonight in your quarters. Think of me, eh?"

Melusine didn't have to see Cassandra to know the woman blushed. When Varric came back to the table, he wore a shit-eating grin of his face. Melusine rolled her eyes at him, feeling self-satisfied herself at the exchange. Maybe now he'd see merit in her earlier words. It was Varric's turn, then Melusine, and by the end of this round, Cullen lost his pants and only had his small clothes left to bet.

Bull ogled Cullen, even shifting in his seat to look down into Cullen's lap, "Watching you lose, makes me want to play cards more often."

"I do not need help embarrassing myself in front of you all." Cullen squirmed in his chair as he readied himself for the next round, which would undoubtedly be the final one.

Josephine smiled, "You're blushing! It's adorable!"

"Makers breath!" Cullen looked across the table to Melusine, and she gave him a companionable smile but also a nod of affirmation. "Can we just play cards?"

They began the last round, and it was a good thing it was the last round, for if they played much more, Melusine would've joined Cullen in the stripping. But as it was, Josephine won and demanded the last of Cullen's clothes from him. Cullen was very careful with divesting himself of the article while still keeping his privates below view with the table. He glared at Varric's cheery face.

"Don't say a word, dwarf." He lowered his eyes when Josephine gave him an arrogant grin.

Varric shook his head, "I tried to warn you, Curly."

"Never bet against an Antivan, Commander." Josephine pulled the coins towards her. "Bull, would you be a dear and collect the Commander's clothes? I find I require them."

"With pleasure, Josie." Bull laughed as he did as she bid. "You lost so bad." He clapped a hand on Cullen's shoulder. "So, so bad."

Melusine looked around the room. Blackwall and Lace had left some time before, thankfully together, and she hoped they'd be together in the morning. Dorian and Rylen were readying themselves to leave as well, though it was apparent that Dorian wanted to see Cullen's walk of shame. Cole had also disappeared without saying who knew how long ago. Once she had the items collected, Josephine and Bull left the room, the ambassador swinging her hips more than usual.

"Let's have it, Curly." Varric continued to grin at the commander. "Time for your walk of shame."

Cullen looked at Melusine pleadingly, and she sighed. She put a hand over her face, though she kept her fingers far enough apart to peek. Cullen stood and darted from the room, affording Melusine only with a brief preview of an area of Cullen she desperately wished to become better acquainted with.

"Did I win?" Sera pulled herself out from under the table, reminding both Melusine and Varric of her presence.

Melusine grinned, "I don't know about you," she nodded to Varric as she grabbed Cassandra's half-drunk ale and finished it, "but I'm feeling a bit like a winner myself."

"You're not the only one." Varric lifted his mug, "To winners." Melusine raised her cup in the toast and shared a laugh with her friend.


	15. Chess and Heart Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to some serious matters, with some fun thrown in as well, with reimagined game dialogue. Cheers!

Melusine walked toward the voices at the far end of the courtyard.

"Gloat all you like. I have this one."

It was Cullen, undoubtedly.

"Are you sassing me, Commander? I didn't know you had it in you."

And Dorian. Melusine smiled as she came around the corner and found the two men sitting in an old atrium, a chessboard between them. She'd been on her way to find Blackwall but got turned around, not difficult in the fortress, and ended up here. Melusine wasn't sorry for the diversion.

"Why do I even- " Cullen spied her first, coming to stand on his side of the table.

Dorian watched his movements with amusement and made no move to stand, "Mel! How nice of you to join us! Apparently, the Commander is leaving." He smirked at Cullen's glare, "Does this mean I win?"

"Please, don't stop on my account." Melusine came to stand beside Dorian and patted his shoulder, "Do play nice."

Dorian grinned, "I always play nice." He looked back to the board and feigned a concerned sigh, "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better." He made his move then leaned back in his chair, looking up at Melusine with a sly grin on his face. He was up to something.

"Really?" Cullen picked up one of his pieces and made sure Dorian made eye contact as he firmly placed it back on the board in its new position. "Because I just won. And I feel fine." He chuckled at Dorian's sigh.

"Don't get smug. There will be no living with you." Dorian stood and gestured to the seat, "Do me a favor, Mel, and crush him." Dorian disappeared in the direction Melusine came from.

Cullen was still smiling, "I have duties as well unless you would care for a game?"

"Prepare the board." Melusine had always preferred checkers over chess, but if this was what it took to spend time with her crush, so be it.

"Splendid. I must say I'm good at this game."

Melusine laughed at the enthusiastic grin on Cullen's face as he moved the pieces quickly into the reset position, "Oh really? No attempt at humility here?"

"I played this with my sister, and she would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won, which was all the time. My brother and I practiced together for weeks, and you should have seen the look on her face the day I finally won." Cullen laughed, his eyes both mirthful and reflective.

"Do you get much chance to play with her these days?" Melusine made her move, then waited for both Cullen's reply and his responding move.

Cullen traced his fingers over his lower lip, "Between serving the Templars or being in the Inquisition, I haven't seen my brother in years. My sister writes to me. It is funny how she always seems to know where I am. I wonder if she still plays." He made his move and leveled Melusine with a soft smile.

"How many siblings do you have?" Melusine calculated a few moves ahead before she made her next move.

Cullen made his move faster than she as he answered, "Two sisters and a brother."

"Where are they now?" Melusine tried to envision the various tactics Cullen could use to back her into a corner, and using the boldest one, she countered.

"They all moved to South Reach after the Blight. I don't write them as often as I should." He looked over Melusine's shoulder for a moment, then back to the board, "Oh, it's my turn."

Melusine laughed, "You should keep practicing for when you see your sister again."

"True." Cullen continued his oh so distracting lip touching until he finally made his next move. "You know, aside from our infamous Wicked Grace game a few days ago, this may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition, or related matters." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "To be honest, I appreciate the distraction."

"I agree." Melusine added, "We should spend more time together," before she thought better of it, her mind only half on the conversation as she contemplated her next move.

She almost missed Cullen's comment, "I would like that."

Melusine made her move and looked up. Cullen sat unguarded before her, the most open and receptive to her she'd seen him since before her transformation. Whatever it was bothering him, the past few days seemed to have dissipated after the Wicked Grace game. Melusine smiled, "Me too."

Cullen leaned forward but then shook his head and looked back to the board, "We should finish our game. Right, my turn."

Melusine saw only two possible options for herself, and only one for Cullen if she chose the latter of her choices. With a sly smile, she made her move and leaned back, "And this one's mine and, voila."

"Well," Cullen chuckled as he stared at the board, "it seems luck favored you today."

"So, it has." Melusine began to reset the board, fully open to another game. When she looked up, she saw a new seriousness settling on Cullen's features. She paused in her movements and reached out, lightly touching the back of his hand to draw his attention, "Is there something wrong, Cullen?"

Cullen sighed, "As the leader of the Inquisition, and my friend, there's something I must tell you."

"I'm listening." Melusine set down the game piece she'd held in her hand and leaned her elbows on her knees."

"Lyrium grants Templars our abilities, but it controls us as well." Melusine had been informed of the whys and hows of most factions in Thedas, and of all the different groups, the templars reminded her most of the modern military back home. Ever since the mid-20th century, it was commonplace to use addictive substances to enhance a soldier's abilities and to keep them out in the field longer. It was a topic that made Melusine both sad and angry. "Those cut off suffer. Some go mad. Others die. We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Templar here, but I no longer take it."

Melusine's heart raced, "You stopped?"

"When I joined the Inquisition." Cullen nodded. "It's been months now."

"You're saying this can kill you?"

"It hasn't yet." Cullen looked up and fixed a determined gaze on Melusine, "After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn't," his voice broke, but he didn't look away, "I will not be bound to the order or that life any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it," he shook his head and sighed, "but I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I've asked Cassandra to watch me. If it compromises my ability to lead, they will relieve me from duty."

Melusine again reached over the table and touched Cullen's hand, "Thank you for telling me." She patted his hand then withdrew, "I respect what you're doing."

"Thank you. The Inquisition's army must always take priority. Should anything happen, I will defer to Cassandra's judgment." Another almost pained look crossed Cullen's face then.

"Are you in pain?" Melusine could empathize with chemical imbalances.

Cullen smiled, "I can endure it."

They both stood and started back toward the main area of the fortress. Melusine did need to find Blackwall, and she knew Cullen had a mountain of things to take care of as well. As they walked in companionable silence, her mind traveled back to the conversation shared during the game. The glimpses into Cullen's life outside the Inquisition. How she wished to know more of it and…Melusine felt her innards churning and made it only a few steps before she turned to Cullen.

"There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Cullen eyed her obvious distress, "Of course. What is it?"

"Cullen," Melusine swallowed her cowardice and pressed onward, "I care for you and, uh," Melusine faltered at the look on Cullen's face, "what's wrong?"

"You," Cullen blinked, "care for ME?" Cullen blinked again, "Not Varric?"

"Varric?" It was Melusine turn to be confused. "I mean I care for him too, but not in the same way." She rocked back on her heels, "Why would you think I cared for Varric?"

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, "The night you, uh, said I could come to your quarters." A red tint was growing on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "After Dorian explained your situation." Melusine nodded, still at a loss. "I did come." Her mouth dropped open. "Only I saw you and Varric standing close together. And you were only," Cullen averted his eyes and shifted on his feet, "and later when I came to find you, you were in Varric's quarters, looking very much at home there. And-"

Melusine's hysterical laughter cut off his words. She couldn't believe that all this time, Cullen had misread so terribly much for so terribly long. She took a deep, steadying breath.

"I'm sorry to laugh like that." She wiped her fingers over her eyes. "Were you influenced to lean that direction after Blackwall questioned me in Haven about Varric?" Cullen thought for a moment, and the deepening blush confirmed Melusine's theory. "Oh, Makers breath," she borrowed Cullen's favorite curse, "there's nothing more than affection friendship between Varric and I. If you must know, I'm trying to get him and Cassandra together."

Cullen's eyes widened, "Varric and-" Melusine eagerly nodded. "Do they know you're trying to do this impossible feat?"

"Oh yes, well, at least Varric knows. Cassandra, I think, is still in the dark about it."

"And Varric is," Cullen looked around as if in search of the word he wanted in the scenery surrounding them, "amiable to this idea?"

"He's at least curious enough about it to write a whole book for Cassandra just because she happens to like it." Cullen's eyes again grew wide. "I also like to take credit for Blackwall's liaison with Lace Harding." Cullen shook his head and blinked; this was the first he'd heard of it. "I can't exactly take credit for Rylen and Dorian, but I encouraged him when he was nearly a coward and walked away. And-"

Cullen held up his hands as if in surrender, "You've made your point. You operate as a matchmaker in your spare time." He chuckled but then grew a bit somber, "You were asking me something before I so rudely interrupted."

"Oh yes, well, I was wondering if you could think of me as anything more, I mean what do you think of, or what I might say is-"

They were interrupted again, only this time by one of Cullen's lieutenants.

"Commander," they both turned and glared daggers at the approaching man, "you wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report."

Cullen growled, "What?"

"Sister Leliana's report delivered without delay," the lieutenant looked from Cullen's growing scowl to Melusine's pleading expression, "delivered without delay to your office. Right." The lieutenant beat a hasty retreat.

Once they were alone again, Melusine chuckled, "Right, well, while I know we're at war and everything I-"

Cullen turned on his heel and brought her face close to his in the span of a breath. His warm lips covered hers in the briefest of kisses, and yet it left Melusine breathless. When he pulled away, Cullen didn't let go of Melusine, his hands framing her face.

Melusine blinked, "Nice." Cullen raised his eyebrows, "I'm sorry. That was really nice." Melusine placed her hands on Cullen's waist, wishing not for the first time that he didn't have the many layers of armor and padding between her fingers and his flesh. "That was what I wanted. I just didn't think it was possible."

"I'm still here." Cullen kissed her again, another almost shy kiss of promise. "And from what I know of you," he dropped his hands but didn't step back, "you have a funny way of making nearly anything possible."

Melusine grinned and felt as if her heart had grown wings.


	16. Died in the Line of Duty

"Now, there's a shit-eating grin."

Melusine ignored Bull's tease as she ordered her glass of spirits. She had weaned herself off the fear of losing control after taking on her Taninoui form and allowed herself more levity with drink now.

"I see you too have a thing for strapping, young templars." Dorian raised his glass in her direction, earning another eye roll and head shake from Melusine. "Delightful chaps, aren't they?"

Grabbing her glass, Melusine joined her friends at the table. She sipped at the liquid the commented, "Word certainly travels fast around here. And somehow, I doubt our resident spymaster had anything to do with this." She gave Dorian a pointed look, and the Tevinter merely smiled and toasted her again.

"Cullen-wullen, or should it be Cully-wully?" Sera looked serious with her question, repeating both ridiculous names. Eventually, she gave up and grinned, "With so many men under him, he desperately needs a woman over him, yeah?" She wagged her eyebrows and made a soft groaning noise in her throat.

Dorian smirked, "Speak for yourself on that sentiment."

They all startled when Cole appeared at the table, "Safe and solid. Protecting and proud. He feels quite stronger when you hold him."

Melusine blushed as both Sera and Bull proceeded to make obnoxious noises at her expense. Her eyes darted around the tavern and stopped at the miserable looking figure walking through the door. It took her a moment to recognize who it was, and when she did, Melusine felt her blood turn to ice. For there stood Vivienne, sopping wet, her silken robes and makeup ruined, looking like death herself. Melusine's friends noticed her sudden severity and also turned to look at the door.

"You did it," Sera exclaimed to Melusine as she leapt to her feet, ran across the top of the table, used one of the chandeliers to swing up to the second floor, and disappeared from view.

Vivienne watched Sera's sudden departure without expression. Only after the rogue disappeared from view did she look back to Melusine, "Do not be surprised if you are missing a certain elf rogue from among your party members by this afternoon, my dear."

She left as suddenly as she came, and Melusine looked back to Dorian and Bull. They were each of them holding their breath, and even Cole had disappeared somewhere nicer. When they knew for certain Vivienne was out of earshot, and striking distance, they let out a collective sigh. Bull looked legitimately worried.

"Do you think, uh, we should warn her, boss?"

Melusine shrugged, "Do you want to get caught in the crossfire?"

"Right," Bull polished off his drink and stood, "we know nothing. Got it. Another round?"

Both Dorian and Melusine handed him their glasses. They could at least proactively toast to their friend's demise, knowing that Sera had died in the line of doing exactly what she loved most: pranking Miss Prissypants.


	17. Here We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those keener on the timeline of events, you'll notice I'm hopping around. Have desires for a certain character or scene from the game, let me know. Oh and, this will be the first deviation of POV. Cheers!

It was never easy, talking with Varric. She usually made things worse instead of better from her efforts, but recent events demanded she act. Cassandra came from a long line of people who lacked much in the indecisive or uncertain departments. She hadn't become second to the Divine because of her good looks; that much was certain. Cassandra snorted at her own self-deprecating humor. She thought perhaps even Varric would appreciate it if she shared it without making a mess of the conversation.

After asking the Inquisitor, and a number of others, on his whereabouts, Cassandra cautiously made her way to his quarters. If Melusine was accurate, then Varric should be at work on the next chapter of Swords and Shields. Cassandra's heart beat faster at the thought. She had many opinions to share with Varric regarding her favorite character and the amount of trouble he seemed to find pleasure in giving her. It wasn't fair, and she intended to tell him that.

Cassandra knocked on the door, listening carefully until she heard a muffled voice call her enter. Taking a deep breath, Cassandra pushed open the door and paused in the doorway until Varric saw her. He was at his desk—a very cluttered desk that had Cassandra's hands itching to organize it—with a quill in hand and glasses on h nose. He hadn't seemed to notice her presence yet. He was too busy scribbling something to pay attention to much else. Cassandra felt a smile touch her lips at the sight.

Cassandra had not admitted it to anyone else and only admitted to herself in the darkest part of the night after she read his words for the hundredth time: she found the dwarf roguishly handsome. When she'd first seen him thrown into the interrogation chair all that time ago, she'd felt punished by the Maker. Though she'd only known him through reports at seeing him in the flesh, Cassandra had been hit with a wave of awareness. There was something so…masculine about Varric. So otherly from what Cassandra had grown accustomed to in her work. Even before she'd stepped into the light and made herself known, Cassandra had felt drawn to him she'd never felt for another human. And she'd known their fates would be intertwined regardless of how she felt about it.

This had made her angry. At herself, and Varric for his inadvertent ability to distract her from her work. This had only fueled her ire in their first moments together. Cassandra knew she'd been far harsher on the dwarf than necessary, punishing him for her own weaknesses. And she equally knew she continued to act toward him in a cowardly manner. She'd never been the type to hide her interest or curiosity in a man, though she always mixed up the words when trying to express her interest. It was a miracle from the Maker that she'd ever had-

Varric looked up, and his sigh broke through her thoughts, "What have I done now?"

"Nothing." Cassandra moved closer. "Yet."

Varric put down the quill and leaned back in his chair. She saw a few ink stains on the cuff of his shirt and more smudges on the edge of his hand. More than once, she'd wondered what his hands felt like, the mixture of archery callouses and a writer's touch. Cassandra fought to keep her attention on the dwarf's face and not in her own fantasies.

"Varric Tethras." Varric gave a somber nod. "Paragon of good behavior. At your service." He looked past Cassandra to the door then back to her, "What was so important that you sought me out, aside from your moniker?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath and officially starting the conversation, "I assume you've heard about Prince Sebastian?"

"I know he invaded Kirkwall." Varric pulled his glasses from his nose and set them beside his quill. "Are you going to blame me for that too?" He asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

They had barely gotten a few seconds into the conversation, and she'd already somehow messed it up. She held up her hands, "I wasn't trying to-"

"You weren't trying to remind me of how bad it is in Kirkwall, so you decided to talk about it?" Varric interjected, his smirk still strong and now mixed with a more severe look of sadness.

"But there has been reconstruction." Cassandra closed the space between her and Varric, now standing with only the table between them. "I thought you might be concerned. It IS your home."

"Of course, I'm concerned. I just don't need you prodding me with a stick to prove it." Varric shook his head and pushed away from the table. He walked over to the corner and poured himself a glass of wine. He held out the pitcher, and Cassandra surprised him by nodding. "And what you're talking about are the buildings. And even that will take years. People don't recover from things so easily." He walked back and handed her the glass. He clinked his glass against hers without asking and walked back to sit in his chair.

Cassandra swallowed the sweetened wine and hoped that it would help her stop messing this up, "Well, have you heard from any of your Kirkwall associates?"

"You're asking me?" Varric's eyebrows rose. "So, you don't read my letters?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"You're no longer my prisoner. Much as you like to act like it." Cassandra sipped at the wine as she moved around the edge of the table. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, and Cassandra wondered if she could glimpse a portion of what he'd been writing, perhaps see what came next in the story.

"Yeah." Varric didn't sound convinced, and neither was he having her curious perusal. He set aside his cup and quickly shuffled his papers together, closing the notebook he'd been scribbling in. "Yet I still get all the suspicion."

Cassandra sighed and leaned against the table parallel with his chair. "I am not without sympathy." She broke eye contact as she added, "Especially given recent events."

Cassandra didn't see Varric's expression, but she knew her words hit their mark as instead of turning serious, as she'd been hoping he would, Varric hid behind sarcasm, "Why Seeker, I would never accuse you of having sympathy!" Cassandra groaned and pushed away from the table, stalking over to fill up her glass again. "By the way," he called after her, "I refer to my 'associates' as friends. Maybe you're not familiar with the concept."

Cassandra banged the pitcher against the desk. "I think you need to stop acting like the wounded party with me." Cassandra turned to glare at him. "The act is getting old."

Varric's eyes widened, and he feigned horror, "Ignoring the times you actually wounded me?"

"I did no such thing," Cassandra growled and stormed closer. She slammed her cup on the table, not noticing right away when some wine sloshed over the side and soaked some of Varric's papers. "I questioned you, then brought you to Haven so you could tell your story to the Divine."

Varric noticed the wine and sprung to his feet, moving to a bureau to grab linen. He brought it back to dab at the mess Cassandra made. "What then? 'Thanks, Varric, we believe you, Varric, see you around, Varric.'" He shook his head and dropped the soiled linen onto the pile of papers with a sigh.

"You DID lie to me. Do not pretend to be an innocent bystander. I could have done far worse." Cassandra chewed on her lower lip at the sight of the damage her impulsive move had done.

"Yes," she looked back up to see Varric's only partially amused smile, "thanks for not torturing me."

Cassandra picked up her cup and moved it away from any further accidents. After taking another small sip, she spoke, "Varric, I'm sorry about earlier. With the table."

"Beg your pardon?" Varric leaned his elbows on the table. "I didn't catch that, Seeker." Cassandra could tell from his expression and his voice that he was teasing her, again.

"I AM sorry." She glared at him but didn't get any satisfaction from the action as Varric made a show of pulling out some papers and picking up his quill.

"I'll mark this on my calendar." He moved with exaggeration and spoke with more emphasis than needed. "'Cassandra had a feeling.'" He looked up, and the smirk he gave her reminded her, again, of how handsome he was and how much it annoyed her to think so. "'And she had one without stabbing anything,'"

Cassandra rolled her eyes as she moved to sit on the only other thing to sit on his quarters: the bed. "Not all my feelings involve stabbing. And perhaps I'm not THAT sorry." She shifted to get more comfortable, and in the process, she knocked another notebook out from under his pillow. At her discovery, he looked uneasy, but she merely smiled and set it aside. "By the way, the knight-captain in your story, it seems like she should be taller."

Varric blinked at her. He let a moment pass during which he finished his wine and leaned back in his chair. He continued to study her a moment longer before he smiled and nodded, "I'll mark that down. Next time I tell a story at knifepoint, I'll be sure to describe them as taller."

"I never had you at-" Cassandra cut herself off at Varric's smirk and shook her head. Her eyes traveled over the papers on his desk, and she asked, "How do you find the right words? I struggle so much with them."

"You, Seeker?" Varric shook his head, but his face didn't hold incredulity, just surprise. "A writer?"

Cassandra shrugged, "I'm trying to be precise with my reports, but they always come across as-"

"Dry? Boring? Lifeless? Stale?" Varric's smile grew as Cassandra groaned, rolling her eyes.

She sighed, "You are an ass."

"Just helping you find those words." Varric laughed.

His amusement at her expense reminded her of one of the other reasons why she came to talk to him. She stood and came back to stand by the table, leaning forward as she braced her palms on it.

"And how could you let the knight-captain be framed for murder?"

Varric's eyes widened, and it looked, for a moment, as if he was confused with the turn the conversation had taken. But the moment was not long, and he relaxed further into the chair and smiled, "I did spend the previous three chapters setting that up."

"But you'd already put her through more than enough!" Cassandra identified so much with the knight-captain that it was personally frustrating to have this woman of such strong virtue be thrown through so much pain.

"Look, Cassandra," Varric spoke to her as if she were a child, and she snorted, "if you love a character, you give them pain, ruin their lives, make them suffer. Maybe even throw in a heroic death."

"That makes little sense." She stood straight and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just because that's how your romantic entanglements have been to this point doesn't mean that's how it is for everyone!"

Varric laughed, "By romantic entanglements, I assume you're talking about our red lyrium leak?" Cassandra nodded. "Not everyone can be as blessed and cursed as myself when it comes to romance, Seeker."

"Am I to understand that your Bianca is married?" Cassandra asked before she thought better of it, and she held her breath, afraid she'd done it again: ruined the opportunity to grow closer to Varric.

Varric laughed and shook his head, "Have we reached the stage in our relationship that we gossip about each other's love lives?" He looked at his empty cup and seemed to contemplate another.

"It was a simple question, Varric."

"There's nothing simple about it." Making up his mind, he got up and finished off the wine, pouring it into his glass and immediately drinking it down. "You brought up Bianca, Seeker," he leveled her with a challenging look accompanied with a smirk, "does that mean I can talk about your conquests?"

Cassandra felt her palms warm, and she shifted on her feet, "I would rather you didn't."

Varric stalked toward her and stopped only when the tips of his boots nearly touched her own. She could smell the ink and parchment on him, along with the oils he used to clean his crossbow. It was a strange combination of creativity and destruction, and it always nearly made Cassandra's head swim. She fought against the desire to lean towards him, doubly difficult with the predatory smile he gave her.

"No tantalizing secrets to divulge?" His voice was deep and alluring.

Cassandra gritted her teeth, "None. I have no conquests."

"What about dalliances?" Varric circled her, his smile not lessoning. "Liaisons?" He leaned closer as he added, "Illicit affairs?"

"No."

Varric came back to face her, and his eyes widened, "Are you blushing, Seeker?" He rocked back on his heels and tucked his hands into the band of cloth he kept tied at his waist. He shook his head; his smile took on a distinct quality, "Maker, the world really is coming to an end."

Cassandra stared at him for a time, feeling herself being drawn into the intensity of his gaze. This was the longest they'd gone without fighting, and it was such a welcome change that Cassandra decided to be braver than she felt.

"Very well, Varric." She returned to the bed and sat down. "If you wish to know, I will tell you."

Varric's eyes widened as he approached, his hands splayed open for her to see, "Really, Cassandra I was only-"

"No, I pried first." She patted the bed beside her and was surprised when Varric sat down without further encouragement. "And fair is fair." She took a deep breath before she began, "Years ago, I knew a young mage, his name was Regain. He was dashing and unlike any man I'd ever met." Cassandra smiled at the memory, her smile dying as her memory completed a familiar cycle. She returned her gaze to Varric, "He died at the Conclave."

Varric's eyes conveyed his sympathy, "Oh." He shifted on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What we had was fleeting, and years have passed. Still, it saddens me to think he's gone."

"I'm sorry." Varric reached out and awkwardly patted her knee. "Look, Cassandra," he withdrew his hand before Cassandra gave in to her urge to reciprocate the touch with one of her own, "I didn't mean to make you talk about your mage friend."

"I know. And I was not trying to make you speak of Bianca." Cassandra smiled, "If I was, you would know. I would yell, and books would be stabbed. "

Varric laughed, patted her knee again, and stood up, "I'll keep that in mind."

"About what happened, Varric. In the Deep Roads with Bianca-" Cassandra stopped and waited for his response. Would he push her away, hide behind humor, or finally be open with her?

Varric sighed and shook his head, "I'm glad to have answers but, shit. The second she showed up here I knew," He rubbed his hands over his face and faced her, I" just let this mess happen when I gave her the thaig." He gave a humorless laugh, "I am not good at dealing with shit like this."

"Quit being evasive and tackle it head-on."

"Sure." Varric paced his way back to the bed and sat down, leaning against the footboard to face her. "You know it took me three years to work up the nerve to confront my brother for trying to kill me?" Cassandra vaguely knew the story. "And even then, I couldn't make myself do it without somebody standing there to hold my hand." He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, "If you hadn't dragged me here, I'd be in Kirkwall right now pretending none of this was happening."

Cassandra leaned across the bed and lightly touched his leg. "You know that's not true." His eyes traveled from where her hand continued to touch him to her face. Cassandra squeezed her fingers and smiled, "You've worked as hard as any of us to stop Corypheus."

"Thank you," Varric swallowed and forced a smile, "for your help down there."

Cassandra nodded and sat up straight again. Her curiosity was getting the better of her again. But at least they'd managed this far without major issue. Perhaps they could last longer?

"After all this," Cassandra twisted her fingers together in her lap as she spoke, "do you think you'll see Bianca again?"

"I don't even know anymore. I always do." Varric didn't sound happy with the prospect and Cassandra could understand why someone would want to pursue such a twisted relationship, regardless of history. Varric's question brought her back, "When this is all over, do you think you'll go back to Nevarra?"

Cassandra glared at him, "Why are you eager to see me go?"

"I wasn't, but now that you mentioned it." He laughed at the look on her face.

"How do you know I wouldn't just drag you along?" At her own question, Cassandra saw the image her words painted in her mind. She found the concept of Varric tagging along with her across Thedas was not at all a bad one, and that fact surprised her.

"Be still my heart," Varric laughed away his own surprise, "I've grown on you."

She rolled her eyes and played along, "Like fungus."

"You know you never did tell me why you dragged me to Haven. What could I tell the Divine that you couldn't tell her yourself?"

The memory was mixed in feeling, bittersweet. Cassandra rolled her shoulders.

"I thought she needed to see the chest hair for herself." She eyed him from under her lashes and saw the expression of shock on his face. She fought hard to keep her smile under control.

"Say again?" He rubbed at his ears as if he'd heard wrong.

Cassandra nodded, "I thought she should hear it from the horse's mouth. Plus, I knew she would ask you to help us."

"Help the Inquisition?" Varric pointed to himself. "Me?" His smile warmed Cassandra from head to toe.

"A crazy thought, I know." She settled herself more comfortably on the bed and smiled at him, "Yet here you are."

Varric's smile deepened, "Here WE are."


	18. Sunshine Through the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second deviation from POV. Cheers!

She ran as fast as her legs could carry. Lace rarely begrudged stature, but for catching up with a certain taller man, she did. Calling out for the second time, Lace increased her pace, “Blackwall!”  
  
He stopped, and Lace unceremoniously ran into him. This was where her stature came in handy. Instead of knocking him over, Blackwall turned on his heel and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling onto her ass. Lace blushed but nodded her thanks. Blackwall withdrew his hands but didn’t resume his rapid pace toward Val Royeaux. Lace knew enough about the situation to gather that only she, and maybe Leliana by this point, knew of his departure from Skyhold, and his intended destination.  
  
“Blackwall, I-“  
  
“No,” he somberly shook his head, “Warden Blackwall is dead and has been for years.”  
  
“I find it hard to believe that you’d take a Grey Warden’s life.” Lace searched around the abandoned path until she spied what she was looking for. She pointed to the fallen tree lying next to a boulder. She’d grown used to looking up when having a conversation, but for this one, with this man, she wanted equal level.  
  
Blackwall followed her without protest. He didn’t speak again until they settled on the log beside one another. Lace wanted to sit closer, but she got the feeling if she did, he’d spook, and she’d end up chasing him again. Looking around, Lace noticed thunderclouds brewing in the mountains, soon to move through the valley. Blackwall would get soaked on his journey, she as well moving back to her post—which was where she’d been headed when she both saw him pass through one of their posts and heard from one of her “birds” that he’d read a report from Val Royeaux before taking off.   
  
“I didn’t take Blackwall’s life.” Blackwall, except apparently not Blackwall, broke the silence. “I traded his death.” Lace didn’t speak. She knew him well enough to recognize his speech patterns and knew he’d explain everything with minimal prompting. This was a man who’d been buried under the past for so long that at the first sign of unburdening himself of it, he took it. Lace had met such people before—they were typically the ones who preferred scouting posts. “We met in a tavern when I was on the run. I was nothing but a waste of life. But he wanted me for the Wardens.”  
  
Lace added a prompt as Blackwall sighed, “What happened after that?”  
  
“There was an ambush. I was to go alone to the Deep Roads and fill a vial with the blood of a Darkspawn. When I returned, I found the Warden surrounded by more Darkspawn. He took a blow for me.” Blackwall tore off some bark off the log and tossed it onto the ground at his feet. “He shouldn’t have died. It should have been me.”   
  
“I’m not saying I disagree,” Lace tried to lighten the mood with her words and a light punch to his shoulder, “but clearly he thought you were worth saving.” She unfurled her fist and pressed her palm against his arm. “And with that, I do agree.”  
  
Blackwall leaned back and shook his head, throwing another piece of bark, “No one should have died for me.”  
  
They lapsed into silence again. Lace knew by now her contact from Skyhold would see her not at post and would soon send word back to Leliana. That woman sometimes scared Lace, but she didn’t—exactly—fear for her life. She knew without a shred of arrogance that she was one of the best in this trade and knew the Nightingale would not cut her off soon. What would happen, however, would be that the Inquisitor and her party would realize two facts: Blackwall’s disappearance, and Lace’s lack of post presence on the road leading to Val Royeaux. It wouldn’t take long to piece things together and, if Lace knew the Inquisitor as well as she thought she did, Melusine would be hot on Blackwall’s trail in a matter of hours.  
  
“I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man.” Blackwall continued. “I carried on recruiting for him. Without Blackwall, there was no proof that I’d been recruited or that I didn’t kill him, so I couldn’t go to the Wardens, but I couldn’t just walk away either. So Rainier died that day, and Blackwall lived on.”  
  
Lace nodded, “I can see the practical side of that.” Blackwall didn’t seem to appreciate the ease with which she was handling these revelations. Lace had always known there was more to the man than he let on; she worked with men just like him. On the run from a past they felt too ashamed to keep living, desperate to find purpose in self-sacrificial acts out in the field. There were more of those blokes in her ranks than there were people like her, who did it strictly for the money and because they found it fun. Though, Lace did agree with the cause of the Inquisition, so that was a perk.  
  
“The man Blackwall was, he wouldn’t have let another die in his place.” Blackwall looked at Lace as if pleading with her to condemn him as he’d already condemned himself. “I assumed his name to hide like a coward. From who I really am.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “It’s over. I’m done hiding. I gave the order. The crime is mine.” He opened his eyes again and spoke in a whisper, “I am Thom Rainier.”  
  
Well, at least she knew what to call him now. “What are you going to do now, Thom?”  
  
Blackwall’s, no Thom’s, eyes widened at the use of his name, and a shudder passed through him. Her given name rarely called, but at least she’d never had to lose her surname; her identity. She couldn’t imagine what Blackw-Thom was going through at the moment. To have assumed an identity so thoroughly that even in the intimate moments—like the softer, more private conversations they’d shared in the field or at the tavern—he answered to another man’s name. Only to have his real name thrown back at him and his past catch up in the middle of a cause like this, one any man who dreams of retribution yearns for.   
  
Lace folded her hands together to keep herself from reaching out to him. They’d exchanged more than mere passing touches. Her memory still buzzed with the sensations of the kiss he’d given her outside the barn only a few nights before. He’d shown her some toys he’d finished, the ones she’d left at her post before running to catch up with him. Somehow their lighthearted flirtation had turned more heated, and to this moment, she didn’t know who’d initiated it. Probably a bit of both, as it was obvious that they both held interest for one another.  
  
Thom stripped yet more bark from the log but kept it in hand this time, slowly picking it apart as he spoke, “I’m going to tell them the truth.”  
  
“What is the truth?” Lace prodded further, keeping her expression open, her voice soft.   
  
It was more than just for fun, her time spent with him. Although it was fun. Thom was different from all the other men, dwarf and human alike, that she’d playfully bantered with. There were so many qualities in his character she admired. There were so many ideals they had in common that it’d been inevitable for her to feel attracted to him. And even if he had a past, which it was apparent he did, a man couldn’t hide his character that thoroughly and for that long. Lace knew, without even hearing of his past, that he was the man she thought he was, even if he’d done horrible things in the past.   
  
“You really want to know?” Lace nodded and watched Thom throw the bark away, crossing his arms over his chest. “I was a well-regarded captain in the Orlesian army. But it wasn’t enough. I betrayed an Empire and assassinated a general for gold.” So far, nothing too drastic for Lace to handle. She nodded and waited for Thom to continue. “The man was General Vincent Callier. My employer, a chevalier, Robert Chapuis believed that he needed to be eliminated to make way for the true emperor. As Lady Vivienne would say, the Great Game was to be played, and this time through me and my men.”  
  
His voice took on an odd quality, his eyes as well, as he lived as much in the past as he spoke in the present. Lace knew Thom was unaware of his surroundings at the moment and used that to her advantage, scooting marginally closer.  
  
“I killed innocent people, Lace.” He closed his eyes. “I didn’t know Callier would be traveling with his family. I assumed only soldiers, armed guards.” He bowed his head and sighed. “My men trusted me when I told them we were on an important mission. They did not question when I told them to eliminate everyone. They’d seen war and thought they were defending their country.” Thom broke off and put a hand to his face, covering his eyes.  
  
Lace patted his leg, gaining his attention, and offered a sympathetic smile, “No one likes to think about that.”  
  
“Hm?” He dropped his hand back to his arm and stared at her.  
  
“It’s names that carry power in this world.” As someone with an odd name, she knew that better than most. She shrugged as she added, “Bloodlines. Heirs.”  
  
“Yes,” Thom sighed, “no matter how leaders like Celene or Gaspard pretend the Game is played, that’s how real war is waged.”  
  
Lace leaned back on her arms and quoted her father, “’War is unfair, and the sky is blue.’ That’s what my father always said. Instead of getting caught up in the inequality and unfairness, understand that no matter what you do, that’s a fact. So do what you can, with what you can, and move on.” She hadn’t always agreed with the sentiment, but she respected her father for it.   
  
“There was no need for what I did, Lace. The man sentenced to hang was my second-in-command. He was a good man. When I’d heard he’d been caught, I was resolved to stop his execution. I couldn’t let another die for my mistake. I destroyed Mornay’s life and the lives of others like him. One mistake and everything I worked for fell apart.” Thom dropped his head again as if he could no longer bear to look at her.  
  
Lace heaved her own sigh, “That takes a lot of courage.” She swung her legs back and forth; unlike Thom, she couldn’t still touch the ground. A common fact.  
  
“Courage?” Thom’s eyebrows rose.  
  
“Yes. In my line of work, Thom, I encounter more men like you than you’d feel comfortable acknowledging. I can count on one hand how many of them would be willing to do what you’re doing now.” Lace shrugged. “I think that counts for something.”  
  
Thom shook his head, his frown deep, “One moment of courage will not make up for years of cowardice after the crime I committed.” He looked at her then, like really looked at her, and Lace felt as if his eyes were boring into her soul. She somehow managed not to squirm under his scrutiny. “Why are you here?”  
  
“Oh,” Lace sighed and reached out to pat his leg again, “I needed you to know you aren’t alone in this.”  
  
Her words seemed to have the opposite effect, and his voice deepened as if in anger, “Don’t you understand? I gave the order to kill Callier, his family, and all his entourage. And I lied to my men about what they were doing. And when it came to light, I ran.” Thom stood and paced the ground in front of her. “Those men, my men, should not pay for my treason while I’m pretending to be a better man.” He raised his arms at his sides, then dropped them. “This is what I am: a murderer, a traitor, a monster.”  
  
Lace scrambled to her feet atop the log, making her eye level with Thom. It was a rare treat to be in this position, and she found that she liked it. Without having to bid him, Thom stepped closer, and Lace framed his face with her hands.   
  
“I know you are more than what you say. Have some faith in yourself.” Thom scoffed and started to turn his face away, but she used her grip on him to keep his eyes on her face. “You joined the Inquisition and gave your blood for the cause. And the moment your past comes to call, you turn around and own up to it regardless of consequences.”  
  
Thom sighed. His hands traveled up to lay on her waist as if without his awareness, “There will be consequences.” He said nothing for a while, and Lace was content to be held and to hold him until he got his thoughts together. When he spoke, his eyes were as soft as his voice, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what?” Lace tipped her head to the side, confused.   
  
“I lied to you.”  
  
Lace shook her head and gave a noncommittal shrug, “I don’t recall you ever directly lying to me, Thom.” She saw a physical reaction in him every time she used his name. It seemed he was growing more accustomed to it. “You’ve been evasive, true, but you’ve never lied to me when I asked about your past. The name has been a disguise, more than a lie, I’d say. And actions speak far louder than a name. Just as you’re returning to face up to your past actions, you’ve been doing a damn good job of committing admirable actions in the present. I think that should also count for something.”  
  
“I never should have-“ Thom started to pull away, his eyes distant. “It wasn’t right of me to,” his eyes darted from her eyes to her lips and back, “pursue anything with you. You’re far too valuable for such-“  
  
Lace looped a hand to the back of his neck and secured her other hand on his shoulder. If he continued to pull back, he’d end up having to hold her in his arms, which wouldn’t be unwelcome to Lace either. But at least her movements now ceased his retreat and offered her more time to relish the intimacy.  
  
“You know, Thom,” Her fingers curled into his hair, and confirmed her theory that it was soft and perfect to play with, “saving the world doesn’t leave a lot of time for doing things by the book.” She moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck and began tracing her fingers against his skin there. He was so warm.  
  
His eyes narrowed, and she felt his heartbeat increase in the vein of his neck, “What are you saying?”  
  
“I’m a little afraid, Thom,” Lace took a deep breath and slowly let it out, “but I’m also determined. If there is any chance at all of you coming through this alive, I still want you. And not just for laughs.” Thom’s eyes widened, and he shifted back on his heels in surprise. “Call me crazy, and I might be in all honesty, but I’m convinced enough of there being something legitimate here that,” Lace sighed, “well, I’m a tenacious sort of dwarf, and I tend to keep a positive outlook on things. That’s what’s kept me alive for so long.”   
  
Thom smiled, his hands coming up to touch her face, her neck, her hair. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then her temple. Lace breathed in his scent and memorized the feel of him so close. If he wasn’t coming back, at least she’d have this memory.  
  
“Sunshine on the other side of every rain cloud, eh?” Thom spoke with his lips close to the skin of her neck. Lace nodded, pulling Thom closer into a full embrace. “Lace, I can’t promise anything. I don’t think I-“  
  
Lace pulled back and kissed him. There would be no doubt as to who initiated this kiss. He hesitated at first but only for a second, and then his arms tightened, and he tipped his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth, and she did as well, tasting him for the second time. She wasn’t a virgin, but neither was she so greatly experienced as to have a lengthy list to compare men to. But she could honestly say Thom was the best kisser of all the men she’d kissed. And she would love to kiss him for the rest of her life. If that was in the books for them.   
  
They kissed until her head swam, and they were both shaking with desire. Thom was the one to pull back, leaning his forehead against hers and breathing in deeply through his nose and out through his mouth as he fought to regain control. Lace understood the sentiment. He didn’t have much time if he was to make it to Val Royeaux before the execution. Thom pulled back and smiled. He rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks.   
  
“Thank you, Lace.” He kissed her again, albeit briefly. “You’ve given a broken man something beautiful to cherish in his last-“ He cut himself off, knowing that she wanted to hear nothing negative, even if it was fact. “You are quite a woman, Lace. I hope you know that.”  
  
Lace smiled, “You can remind me next time I see you.”  
  
They kissed a few moments more, lingered in their embrace, and then Lace watched the only man she’d ever loved walk out of sight and possibly into the hands of death. But there was sunshine on the other side of rain, and until she saw the body herself, there was still hope. 


	19. A Little Unorthodox Perhaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the deviations. If you have requests for other characters POV, or a return to certain characters, let me know. Back to our regularly scheduled mayhem (Iron Bull and Harding approve this message). Oh, and shameless sexuality toward the end of this chapter. You’ve been warned. Cheers!

Melusine followed the guard's instructions and made her way to Cassandra's receiving room. Though not as elaborate as the War Room, it was an area she met with Cullen and their captains often, and it was where the guard indicated Cassandra and Cullen would be. She wasn't sure if what she'd heard regarding Blackwell's disappearance a few hours ago was true and wanted confirmation.

Stopping just outside the open door, Melusine hesitated when she heard Cassandra raise her voice, "You asked for my opinion, and I've given it, why would you expect it to change?"

Melusine peered around the edge of the door and watched Cullen pace back and forth in front of the fire. He looked rough, his face pale, his hand clenching and unclenching in front of his body. His hair was a mess from running his hands through it in frustration. Melusine noticed with each passing day this week he'd been growing more distant again, but for an entirely different reason than before. This seemed much more severe and deadly.

Cullen whirled to face Cassandra, "I expect you to keep your word." He threw his hands up toward the ceiling and groaned, "It's relentless. I can't-"

"You give yourself too little credit." Cassandra shook her head and looked like she wanted to say more, but thinned her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

Cullen went back to pacing, "If I'm unable to fulfill what vows I kept," he heaved a heavy sigh and stared into the fire, "then nothing good has come of this." His voice was filled with such pain, Melusine couldn't stop herself from walking into the room. Cullen faced Cassandra again, "Would you rather save face than admit-" He caught sight of Melusine. His face was a mix of embarrassment, frustration, and pain. He took another breath then passed through the room, muttering, "Forgive me," as he went.

He was gone but a moment before Cassandra uncrossed her arms and shook her head, "And people say I'm stubborn. This is ridiculous." She stepped toward the fireplace and used the poker to stir up the logs. She spoke over her shoulder, "Cullen told you he's no longer taking lyrium?"

"Yes," Melusine looked out into the darkness of the corridor where Cullen went, "and I respect his decision." She peered back to Cassandra, "What was that about?"

Cassandra replaced the poker, "Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him." Melusine's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to protest, but Cassandra's head shake stayed her words. "I refused. It's unnecessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far." She sighed.

Melusine thought over all the conversations they'd had since their kiss. Mostly, he'd been warm, though they hadn't kissed since. There hadn't really been the time. Either she'd been out in the field questing, or they'd been surrounding by the companions and advisors in the War Room. She'd even been set up to sit in judgment on individuals who were brought before her ranging in petty crimes to "treason" against the Inquisition. Melusine still found it challenging to find someone treasonous against a movement, but that was her issue.

"Why didn't he come to me?" she asked aloud, though not in particular to Cassandra.

Her friend answered nonetheless, "We had an agreement long before you joined us. As Seeker, I could evaluate the dangers." Cassandra looked away as she added, "And he wouldn't want to risk your…disappointment."

Melusine snorted. Her disappointment? What a dweeb. After all the past life stuff they'd shared already, how could he think something as ridiculous as that? She thought they were on far more solid ground in understanding one another, but apparently, she'd made an ass of herself by assuming things.

"Do you think we can change his mind?" She glanced back into the corridor, already wanting to chase after the blonde-haired dufus she crushed on.

"If anyone could, it's you." Cassandra turned toward her desk and walked around it to sit down. She had a mountain of correspondence to work through, and Melusine got the feeling she was about to be dismissed. "The mage's made their suffering known, but the Templars never have. It binds them to the Order, mind and soul, and someone is always holding their lyrium leash." Melusine nodded, a surge of anger spiking. It still pissed her off that even Thedas struggled with this form of stupidity and recklessness. "Cullen has a chance to break that leash. To prove to himself and anyone who would follow suit that it's possible to do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall." Cassandra picked up the closest letter and nodded towards the door, "Talk to him; decide if now is the time for him to step down or keep going."

Melusine nodded and left Cassandra to her work. She emerged into the central courtyard area only a few minutes later and looked around. He could be any number of places, but given his high emotionality of the moment, Cullen had most likely sought solitude. He was like her in that regard. So that left either his receiving room near the battlements or his quarters. Melusine frowned. She didn't want to waste time playing hide-and-go-seek.

"Hey, Varric," she waited until the dwarf altered his course across the yard and came to stand beside her, "have you seen Cullen?"

Varric raised his eyebrows, "That depends."

"On?"

"Have you seen Cassandra?" Varric winked, and despite her concern for Cullen, Melusine laughed.

"She's in her receiving room." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder, "Do I dare ask if there's been any movement toward a physical consummation of your mutual interest in one another?" Varric had told her of the increased number of times Cassandra sought him out for cordial conversation and how ever since the "Bianca" incident, things had dramatically warmed between them.

Varric feigned shock, "A gentle dwarf never kisses and tells." He pointed up toward the battlements, "Last I saw, Curly was making a beeline for his receiving room. Looked pretty awful too."

"Thanks, Varric. And good luck." Varric hesitated in his movements and raised an eyebrow. "She's not exactly in a bad mood, but she is concerned about Cullen and has a shit ton of paperwork to do."

"Ah, so perfect timing for a few jokes I've meant to try out on her." He waved to Melusine before walking into the lion's den, leaving Melusine to chase after her own lion.

Melusine took the stairs two at a time. Cullen's door was open, confirming Varric's assumption, and Melusine walked through the doorway without hesitation. Only to duck and roll when, in her peripherals, she saw something fly at her. Seconds later, she looked up from her crouched position to see a shattered box with random paraphernalia broken strewn on the ground where she'd just been standing.

"Maker's breath!" Cullen rounded the desk to look at her. His eyes studied her long enough to see she was unharmed before glaring at the remains of the object he'd thrown. "I didn't hear you enter." He seemed to lose track of himself as he stood still and silent long enough for Melusine to stand, dust off her pants, and move closer. He startled at her light touch on his shoulder. Cullen's eyes were bloodshot when he looked at her, "I-" He sighed and moved away. "Forgive me."

Melusine moved back to the doorway, kicking away the contents until she could close the door. Leaning against the wood, she watched Cullen pace behind his desk. "Cullen, we need to talk."

Cullen gave her a look she'd seen before from prey when in her Taninoui form. He wasn't shaking yet, but there was anxious energy radiating from him that was near putting Melusine on edge. During her study of his features, Melusine saw blood coming from his right hand. She went to his side and took his hand into her own before he wiped the cornered look from his face. It seemed he'd cut himself in destroying that object. Melusine sighed. She pulled out her dagger and cut a swath of cloth from the bottom of her shirt. It was a lousy shirt, anyway.

"You don't have to-" Melusine gave Cullen a look that silenced him as she bandaged the cut. It wasn't a severe one, but best to stop the blood flow and prevent infection. Cullen watched her actions in silence until she pulled her hands away. He sighed and shook his head, speaking in a whisper, "I never meant for this to interfere."

Melusine laid a hand on his shoulder, "I believe you."

"Whatever good it does." He walked out from under her touch and stood in front of the slit window that overlooked both the battlements and courtyard below. "Promises mean nothing if I cannot keep them."

Melusine looked to the shattered items on the floor, then back to Cullen. She remained where she was and leaned against the desk, crossing her arms over her chest. She would have to approach this carefully, but without hesitation. "Are you going to be all right?" she asked.

"Yes…I don't know." Cullen looked over his shoulder, "Remember what I told you about Ferelden Circle?"

"Yes."

Cullen began to pace again, his movements temporarily bringing him close enough to feel his warmth and then leaving her feeling alone again. She wanted to pull him into an embrace but knew it wasn't yet time.

"Those thoughts won't leave me. I thought I would regain some control over my life by doing this." Cullen crossed to the other side of the desk, making Melusine stand as she tracked his movements. He reminded her of a caged predator, and she knew he had just as much chance of showing violence as one. "How many lives depend on our success?" He wrenched his hands together as he paced between a heavy wooden chair and his bookshelf. "I swore myself to this cause! But…" He pressed a hand to his forehead and swayed. Melusine moved quickly, but quietly, around the desk until she was next to him as he added, "I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did to the Chantry! I should be taking it!" His fist slamming into the bookshelf didn't startle Melusine, but it caused a few books to fall to the stone floor, and it left a nasty dent in the wooden frame. Cullen's eyes remained on his fist, on the damage he did to the shelf.

"This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition," Melusine risked it and reached out to touch his forearm, "Is that what you want?"

She felt his muscles flex through the layers of clothing, but then they relaxed, and his arm fell back to his side, "No, but these memories…" He looked defeated as he trained his eyes to her face. "If they become worse, if I cannot endure this…" He shuddered.

Melusine knew it was time. She glanced at the chair and nodded her head toward it, "Take off your armor and sit down."

"What?" Cullen's eyes widened, more in confusion than shock.

"You heard me. Take off your armor." When Cullen still didn't move to do as she bid, Melusine put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Do you trust me?"

Cullen barely hesitated in his reply, "Yes."

"Then," she reached out and unclipped his cloak, "do as I say," she pulled it from his shoulders and tossed it onto his desk, "and take off your bloody armor." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited until Cullen eventually did as she said.

His movements were stunted out of confusion and caution. Even though they'd never addressed it, Melusine was certain he had only marginally more or less experience with the opposite sex than she. Where they differed was at least whom ever he'd had sex with had known he was a templar and so any experience he'd had would have been more serious than what Melusine had gone through. She would have to proceed with kid gloves. Cullen Rutherford was a bit of a prude, and sexually shy, but she believed he was worth being patient with.

Once he was seated, clad in a shirt and trousers, but with no more armor creating a barrier, Cullen looked at her with curiosity. Melusine saw the trust there, though, and she relished it. Though he was far outside his comfort zone already, Cullen was willing to trust her, and that meant a shit ton to her. Melusine cracked her knuckles and stepped closer.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that what you're experiencing is similar, in a fashion, to what happens to my body when I shift back into human form." She placed a hand on his shoulder and traced it across to press her fingers against his skin. "Obviously, there are unique differences, but yours is not the first substance withdrawal I've been privy to."

Melusine stopped when she stood behind him. It wasn't too much of a high-back chair, and she still had access and a good range of motion for his neck and shoulders. She had every intention of playing with his hair.

"What are you suggesting?" Cullen turned his head to the side and looked up at her. No doubt, his conversation with Dorian was running through his head, and Melusine had to fight against her desire to show him a rapacious smile.

Relaxing into an expression of open neutrality, Melusine pointed to the bookshelf, "Since I'd rather not rebuild every shelving unit in Skyhold, I'm suggesting that you keep your bum in this chair and close your eyes."

"When I close my eyes I see-"

"Okay," Melusine cut him off, though she knew he wasn't about to go into detail, anyway. She bent and picked up two books from where his knock had thrown them. She handed both to him, "Then keep your eyes open and here." Melusine pointed to each book. "Look at the colors of these books, or the gold embellishments of these words," she pointed to the title of one book.

Cullen looked at her as if she'd gone mad, "Why?"

She wasn't about to go into the details of color theory and the depths of relaxation techniques and psychology. Melusine instead told as much truth as applied while going back behind his chair and starting his massage.

"Because of our unique physiology, er, body requirements, the Taninoui have done centuries of studies on techniques to use for relaxation and meditation." She did a preliminary "study" of his muscles and frowned. The man was wound up like a jack-in-box about to spring. "Certain colors, sights, sounds, smells, and tastes can all be used to ease anxiety, fear, anger, and even the pain of traumatic memory."

"So you're saying green and blue are two such colors?" Cullen held up the books.

"Yes," she smoothed her fingers up his neck and into his hair, "and if you weren't in such a heightened emotional state, I'd suggest we go to a river or stream nearby, or somewhere we could feel the mountain breeze in silence." She scratched her fingers over his scalp, wanting to relax him more before she set to work on his muscles. "But maybe next time, for now, here will have to do."

Cullen's hands returned to his lap, and Melusine didn't have to see his face to know his eyes were open. He still held himself tensely, most likely because of the novelty of the situation. It made Melusine curious how often massages happened in Thedas. As she worked on his neck, taking her time to work on every tight spot and knot she found before moving on, Cullen eventually relaxed until his head lolled forward and gave her easier access.

"Oh," he sighed, "that feels nice."

Melusine smiled. Neither one of them said anything as she continued working on his neck. Then as she switched to his shoulders, she groaned, "It feels like I'm massaging a rock."

"This doesn't feel as good as what you were doing, but I get the sense you will tell me it'll feel better after." She could hear the pain in his voice, and she lessened, marginally, the pressure she was putting on the knots.

"You know it." She shifted her position to get better access, "Damn, Cullen, please don't isolate yourself anymore." Melusine switched to the other shoulder, intending to do multiple rounds on both. "You're far too valuable to the Inquisition and," she chuckled, "on a selfish note, I only just got you to kiss me less than a week ago." She felt the rumbling response of his laugh through her fingers. "If you throw yourself into the depths of despair, I will have to start the wooing process all over with some other victim."

Cullen was silent for so long, with Melusine starting the next round on his shoulders, that she thought he wouldn't comment on her joke. Had she gone too far? Did sarcasm not translate for him still?

"I was unaware that I'd been wooed." Cullen's own fairly sarcastic remark had Melusine grinning as she returned full energy to her massage efforts.

She grinned at the top of his head, confident now that his eyes were closed as she moved off his shoulders and stood at his side, slowly massaging down the muscles of his left arm. "I'm just that subtle and experienced at it." He opened his eyes, and she smirked at him. "Swept you right off your Templar feet before you realized what was happening."

"Melusine, you shouldn't-" Cullen's eyes closed again as her fingers massaged his left hand, tugging at his fingers, and pressing into the fleshy part of his palm, "oh, that feels good." He relaxed further into the chair, his legs splaying apart. "Very good."

"I'm glad." He opened his eyes and smiled. He did not have the anxiety radiating off him anymore, though he still winced occasionally as a wave of pain from internal issues hit him. "Now, close your eyes again." He complied more now and sighed when she switched to his right hand. "And don't worry, Cullen, I know my worth. I just like to tease myself before others have time to." He hummed his understanding and dutifully kept his eyes closed. That made it easier for her to add, "And it is still so new to me, this whole, having reciprocated feelings with someone who knows about my Taninoui form."

Her comment got one of his eyes opening, "You've never…told anyone?" She shook her head. Cullen opened both eyes and observed her as she massaged his wrist on her journey back up to his shoulder, "I thought only Taninoui lived in your homeland."

"There are other races, not unlike Thedas, though unique in their own right." Sometimes Melusine wished it was harder for her to lie because then maybe she'd be a better person. "While some know of us, even to them, we are more legend than fact." Her vague words seemed to appease whatever spike of curiosity Cullen had, and his eyes closed. "There were a few from among those races I felt attraction for, and we even exchanged some intimacy," his eyes opened again. Melusine felt a blush warm her cheeks, "but I never felt they would accept my true form, so I always ended the relationship before it could become too serious."

Thankfully, Cullen's expression held no judgment. Empathy, for sure, and acceptance. The breath Melusine had been holding internally released, and she shot him a smile as she finished his right arm. She knelt in front of his chair and pointed to his boots. Cullen's eyes widened, but after another moment, and further insistence on Melusine's part, he caved and helped her take them off. She sat on the floor, further surprising Cullen, and pulled his right foot into her lap.

"How is this?" She started with his ankle ligaments, working down to the fleshy part of his foot. "Still okay?"

If he drooled in his sleep, Cullen's facial current facial expression told her he might start. "Mm." He smiled while he kept his eyes closed, "Yes. Very good."

They lapsed into silence again. It was comfortable instead of hectic, and the longer Melusine massaged him, the more collected and at peace Cullen seemed. Perhaps her theory on his needs during this time wasn't so far off.

"In a way, I understand." Cullen picked up their conversation trail when she switched to his left foot. "Grey Wardens have the taint of darkspawn, mages the responsibility of their powers, and we Templars the lyrium. Regardless of location in this world, there will always be something we feel we cannot share."

Melusine nodded, "Well, Cullen, you know about my true form, and I know about your struggles with a traumatic past and your current plight with lyrium withdrawal." He opened his eyes, and she smiled up at him as she continued her work. "Whatever you need of me to support you in this, you've got it. That's what friends do for one another."

"Is that all we are, Melusine?" Cullen sat up straighter in the chair and leaned his elbows on the armrests as he studied her. "Friends?"

"No, it isn't ALL that we are." She saw his smile take on a different quality. It was one of physical awareness, and she was also keen to notice his eyes travel down her face to her lips and further to take in the way her shirt gaped in the front near her bustline. Maybe she could move further now? Melusine moved her fingers from his foot up his ankle, pushing them under the hem of his trousers and tracing his soft skin as she spoke, "In fact, may I try something completely unorthodox?"

Cullen's eyebrows rose as he took in the change. He wasn't a fool, though he was shy, and Melusine knew without having to ask that Cullen had noticed her shift into a more sensual tone of voice. Melusine also felt the rapid change in his skin, the goosebumps rising and falling in an instant. She leered at him as she awaited his answer.

"I have no reason to say no." Cullen rested into the chair, his smile one of indulgence. "In fact, I'm curious what you'd consider unorthodox after all that I've witnessed of your 'coping' and recovery behaviors."

"On a lascivious note, I've wanted to do this ever since we played Wicked Grace, and you lost all your clothes." Melusine moved to a kneeling position and ran her hands up Cullen's trousers.

She watched his eyes widen, his cheeks redden, and his mouth drop open. It seemed he'd caught on. Good. If he had any prudish protests, now would be the time to make them. Melusine pressed her fingers more firmly into the muscles of his thighs. She slowed her ministrations up and down, every round edging closer to the ties of his trousers. Cullen was watching her, mesmerized, and utterly unaware of anything but her. Melusine felt her confidence build from the way he watched her. She couldn't think of a time when someone had ever looked at her quite like he was now. She edged her fingers closer again, this time stopping as they touched the stays.

"What?" Cullen's voice was deeper than usual, and the sound of it sent heat straight to her core. Oh boy, this would be difficult. She had no intention of pushing for full sexual intimacy, not so quickly, and not while he was in a "compromised" situation. But her offering sexual satisfaction, expecting nothing in return, that she was committed to; it would just be grating on her nerves to hold back and not let him see how much she wanted him.

Melusine sat up and pressed her chest against his knees as she leaned into him, her eyes darting between his face and the ties of his trousers. She looked up at her through her lashes as she asked, "May I?"

"…yes?" Cullen shifted in the chair, but not to escape her. More so, he could see her better, and what it was she was about to do. "What…what are you going to do?" He gulped as her fingers pulled at the strings, one at a time, unraveling the front of his trousers and revealing bit by bit the hardness of his erection, apparent even through his small clothes.

"Remember," Melusine peeled away the front of his trousers as if she were unwrapping a treasured present, "unorthodox."

A mewling sigh came from his lips when her fingers first brushed over him. He fell against the back of the chair and fought to keep his eyes open as Melusine tenderly pulled him free from his small clothes. She didn't stop with his erection and was careful as she freed his testicles, knowing that both areas were equally in need of attention. She didn't rush this, and Cullen didn't seem to mind. Though vaguely curious how many women had seen what she was looking at, Melusine didn't ask. Instead, she traced her fingers over the length of his penis, memorizing its unique ridges, the pounding heat of the vein that ran the length of him, and the girth and length of it. Melusine weighed his balls, lightly rolling them between her fingers.

She glanced up at Cullen as she further explored, feeling her femininity soar and preen at the way he responded to her touch. His eyes went from wide and astonished to closed, his mouth open as he sucked in his breath, occasionally biting his lower lip. His skin was flushed, warm, and she felt his blood building as she continued to touch him.

Melusine started with long, slow, light touches. Almost more like tickles. Switching from his balls and inner thighs to his penis and tracing through the hair that framed it. Gradually, she increased the pressure, the time she took in stroking him, all the while relishing the sounds her touch elicited from him. She didn't know, yet, if he was the type to be turned on further with encouraging talk and so kept silent. Melusine maintained eye contact any time she noticed him open his eyes, her expression one of mutual desire, and her smile assured. The times his head fell back and his eyes closed, she turned her focus back to his erection, her innate curiosity drawing her closer without realizing it.

She nuzzled her lips against the head of his penis and waited, looking up at his shocked expression. His whole body was tense, though for an entirely different reason than when she'd first found him. Melusine maintained eye contact as she slipped her tongue between her lips and tasted him. Cullen stopped breathing when she then open-mouthed kissed him, drawing the head between her lips and licking a full circle around him. She repeated the gesture then pulled away, her fingers returning to stroking him.

"Cullen," he looked from her mouth to her eyes, and she smiled, "don't forget to breathe."

Cullen let out his breath in a rush at the same time she dipped down and licked from the base of his erection to the tip. He cried out, and his fingers dug into the armrests. Melusine continued these long, slow licks from bottom to top, teasing his head. Cullen was desperate to keep his eyes open, but his body was rebelling against him as his head slumped back and forth on his shoulders in response to her touch.

Employing both hands, Melusine cupped his balls and took to light squeezes and strokes while her other hand smoothed up his stomach and traced across the skin of his torso. She left light, lingering kisses up and down his erection, taking time to press her lips and nibble gently at the base of his penis, right over the vein. Cullen was making noises that at any other time he'd most likely deny and undoubtedly would blush at the memory of, but Melusine loved them. He was unabashedly into this, no longer holding on to any shred of "propriety" as she brought him closer to release. Melusine hadn't a clue how templars viewed masturbation, or casual relationships, so it was a genuine mystery when it was the last time he'd had an orgasm.

Melusine leaned forward, moving her hand from his torso back to his penis, as she pressed soft kisses along his hip bone, tracing her tongue in the dip that led to his pelvis. She felt Cullen shuddering beneath her. He would not last much longer; she was certain. Melusine lifted her face and pressed her cheek against his penis, nuzzling it as she cradled his balls in one hand and went back to tracing her fingers across the skin of his hips and abdomen with her other.

"Mel-" Cullen's voice was strained, and his expression was one of longing.

Melusine smiled before she pressed her lips again against the head of his penis and drew him into her mouth. She wrapped a hand around the base and moved it in slow, long strokes, her head moving up and down. She alternated between pressing her tongue flat against the underside of his erection and tracing around the head as she created gentle suction within her mouth. Cullen was panting now, his hips moving up and down without his bidding them, more moans of need mixed with her name tumbling out of his mouth.

Melusine gave a few more long, deep sucks before she leaned up and pressed her lips against his throat. Her hand sped up, and she kept up her pressure and attention on his balls. Tucking her head against his shoulder, Melusine continued to press soft, nipping kisses against his throat. She felt his tension build and then snap, his whole body convulsing then coming to a stop as jets of white cum shot out, coating her hand and spreading across the skin of his abdomen. Melusine continued to stroke him, softly, each round getting softer and softer until she let go and moved her hand to the warm skin of his thighs.

They remained like that for some time: Cullen catching his breath, and Melusine enjoying the feeling of satisfaction at having reduced Cullen to such a state. When she felt him stir beneath her, she raised herself off him. He was staring at her with such warmth and appreciation that Melusine felt, not for the first time, her heart swell in response. Cullen framed her face, moving his fingers through her hairline to smooth wayward strands away.

"That was," he grinned, "quite unorthodox." Cullen kissed her forehead, her temple, her cheek, and finally, he lingered on her lips, tasting her and drawing out the moment. "Entirely unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome." He pulled back with a laugh.

Melusine watched as he stood, shed his trousers and small clothes, and used his small clothes to clean up his flaccid penis and the surrounding area. He reached for her hand, and Melusine stood so he could clean it up. Once satisfied with his job, Cullen tossed the small clothes away and hesitated but a moment longer before pulling Melusine into an embrace. He smelled of his usual scent but now mixed with it was the heady scent of sex, along with herself on his skin. Melusine tightened her hold on him.

"I'm uncertain," Cullen's lips moved against the skin of her neck as he spoke, "does one say thank you for something like that?"

Melusine laughed and pulled away, "Do you feel better?" She grew serious and touched his temple, "Is the pain still as bad as before?"

He paused and fell into thought. When he came back, he shook his head and gave her a smile of relief, "For the first time in weeks, I feel no pain. In fact, I just feel tired." He let go of her, and she stepped only far enough away for him to redress. She took to scratching his back as he dressed, loving how easy it was to give and receive affection with him now. "How did you know that, um, technique would help?"

That he could still be shy after a blowjob only further endeared him to Melusine. She kissed his neck again before answering, "Well you remember what Dorian told you," he nodded, "I figured your body was probably going through something vaguely similar. So if sex helps me, figured something similar would help you."

"So that was only because-"

Melusine kissed him, tasting him deeply as she pulled him against her. She kissed him with all the passion she'd kept to herself moments before. She poured into her embrace, into the kiss itself, all the desire she had for his heart, mind, and body. By the time she pulled back, Cullen was seated in the chair, and she was leaning over him, half in his lap and half on her feet. They were both breathless, and Cullen's eyes were wide.

"No," Melusine smiled, "that was not ONLY because you daft Templar." She kissed him again before standing, "I would very much like a repeat, a reciprocation, and much, much more in the future. Regardless of your lyrium withdrawals, or my Taninoui issues, I desire you, Cullen. And for more than your body. I hope I've made that clear."

Cullen's smile was soft, and his eyes bright with joy, "Oh, you have indeed."

"Good." Melusine turned on her heel and made for the door. "Let me know if you need another massage or," she looked over her shoulder and pointedly stared at his lap, her smile growing when she saw a blush creep up his neck, "something more unorthodox. For now, I'm off to chase down Blackwall before he does something stupid."


	20. Talented Tongue

Sera pushed Bull's horns out of the way as she stood, peering around the tavern in search of the subject of their conversation. Not spotting him, she sighed, letting go of Bull's horns and sat back down, a look of disappointment on her face. Melusine hid her smile behind the brim of her mug and watched Dorian do much the same.

"Where's this Thom at anyway?" Sera took a long swig from the jug of ale she'd procured without pay minutes before. The Inquisition could go bankrupt on Sera's drinking habits alone.

Bull glared at Sera, "I'm sorry, are the horns too much for you?"

"Quite the contrary," Sera winked, "I'm too much for you."

Bull growled and turned away. They were such adorable frenemies; it was hard not to watch them banter. Melusine sat up straighter and signaled when she saw both Cullen and Josephine walk in. They were gathering in the tavern to celebrate Thom Rainier's release and return. Only Thom Rainier was nowhere to be found for said celebration.

"I believe I saw Thom scurrying back out into the field," Vivienne swirled the wine in her delicate-looking glass, "if I'm not mistaken, there may be a certain scout on his mind." She smiled at the others, "But that's not for me to say, of course."

"Of course," Sera mimicked Vivienne's voice horrifically and earned a death glare from the mage. It was apparent to Melusine that they begrudgingly respected one another's abilities despite their fundamental differences. They would never cease to dig at each other, but then again, it wasn't in Sera's nature to stop digging at anyone she found too uppity, and that included Solas.

Cullen sat across from Melusine and not for the first time she mentally cursed the width of the table: it made playing footsy impossible without awkwardly falling to the floor. Sera had proved that only a few weeks before when she tried to annoy Bull covertly but ended up sliding to the ground, though her inebriation was partly to blame for the lack of stealth.

"Did we miss anything?" Varric approached the table, with Cassandra not far behind.

As far as Melusine was aware, no one aside from herself and Cullen—and maybe Vivienne, considering her powers of observation—suspected anything between the dwarf and Seeker. But it wouldn't take long for the others to deduce the reality considering how often they came and went together these days. Melusine looked around the table and saw Dorian raise his eyebrows in question. Well, maybe now the Tevinter was catching on too.

"No," Josephine pushed two cups toward them, "we only arrived and are still waiting for Leliana."

Solas' smile was coy, "I saw our spymaster recently. She was speaking rather seriously with one of Bull's lieutenants."

"That's right," Bull slapped the table, "about damn time too!" He raised his glass in a silent toast before guzzling the rest of his drink and signaling for a refill.

"Well then," Josephine stood, and one by one, the rest of them joined her, "to the successful return of a friend."

They drank.

"To the Inquisitor," Varric spoke as he raised his glass again, "and her talented tongue becau-"

Cullen choked, cutting off Varric's words and earning confused and concerned looks from their companions. Bull pounded on his back as Cullen's face continued to redden. Melusine laughed, then tried to hide her smile, but it was too late. Dorian saw the smile, looked to Cullen's state, and let out a laugh of his own.

"Talented tongue indeed."


	21. Fishing

A knife would break, trying to cut the tension in the room. For once, even Sera was silent and steady as she scowled at the items in her hand.

"Do you have any," Sera looked from the cards in her hand to Thom sitting opposite her, "knaves?"

Thom didn't even look. Instead, he maintained a self-satisfied smirk and shook his head, "Go fish."

Growling out several curses, Sera slammed her palm onto the deck and retrieved a card. She let out a howl of frustration before settling into her seat and waiting for her next attack. They'd been at it for nearly two hours, and in Melusine's memory, that was the longest she'd ever been in this "battle." Playing this game with these people was not for the faint of heart. Josephine had been unavailable to play this round, but she'd already demanded they play again on another day. Cullen and Leliana were also unavailable, but the rest of Melusine's companions were currently playing, observing from the sidelines, or were tolerating their existence from across the room.

"So," Cassandra looked across the table to Melusine, confused concern on her face now that it was her turn again, "if I ask Varric for his knights he has to hand them over to me? All of them?"

Melusine shrugged, "That's the idea. I mean, the game requires an honor system among the players. Because, in all honesty, it is damnably easy to cheat in it. So you have to have a level of trust among players unless you assume everyone will cheat, then it's open season."

"Poor Cassandra," Varric chuckled, his smile warm as his eyes rested on Cassandra's worrying face, "what's to be done when you're forced to play such a game with notorious liars and cheats?"

"Just because you cheat doesn't mean I have to." Cassandra narrowed her eyes as she stared at the dwarf. "Do you have any mages?"

Varric fiddled with the edges of his cards. He looked across the table, and after a moment of observing Cassandra's growing scowl, he sighed and handed two cards across. Cassandra's grin lit up the room and, though he tried to hide it, Varric's response was equally warm and tender. Melusine was happy to see that the two of them had finally acknowledged the relationship and were just shy of following through with physical connection—if her observations were correct.

"Why do we play the game? We know that Bull has the other two mages."

Melusine laughed as Bull growled at the youth. He refrained from hitting him and instead spoke to Melusine in a strained voice, "I thought you said we weren't supposed to count cards?"

"Cole," Solas patted his shoulder, "same as with any other card game, do not comment on other people's hands. Just focus on your own."

Cole nodded. Melusine gave Bull a sympathetic smile as Cassandra turned her predatory gaze on him. She won the mages without a fight.


	22. The Third Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter or two will feature various mayhem from the Winter Palace quest. Cheers!

Melusine mimicked her companions by pulling at the collar of her jacket. She both thought it adorable and absolutely stupid that they all wore matching outfits. Every. Last. One. Of. Them. According to Josephine, it was to help distinguish their group from the rest of the Court. Leliana concurred that it would help them find one another, and Cullen also sided with the argument, considering they all believed something drastic would happen while at the ball. But when Melusine had been informed of a "fancy dress" opportunity, she had secretly desired a more Cinderella-like outfit and less Prince Charming. She almost wished she'd had time to teach her companions a line dance like Cha-cha slide or Cupid Shuffle because dressed like this, and they'd look freaking amazing.

"I adore the heady blend of power, intrigue, danger, and sex that permeates these events." Solas' comment surprised Melusine, and her expressive reaction earned a chuckle from him as they made their way through the outer courts of the palace.

Cassandra snorted as she followed behind, tugging at the formal jacket as much as Melusine, if not more, "This ball is a waste of time, like all Orlesian foolishness."

"Really, my dear?" Vivienne didn't bother looking over her shoulder as she spoke to the Seeker, the amused disdain dripping from her voice, "I find it ironic that you would say such a thing."

"What, what do you mean?" Cassandra was already scowling, aware that Vivienne had a less than a stellar opinion of anyone aside from herself.

"To you, Orlesians pretend that petty squabbles are a game, correct?" Vivienne smiled and gave a gracious bow to a passing noble. When she spoke again, it was at a softer level, "That they treat murder, corruption, and deceit as delightful amusements?"

Cassandra blinked, "Do they not?"

"I suppose they do, but, remember my dear, wars are won through bloodlines and names. Legacies are built on the backs of those who deal out the orders, not those who take them. These amusements led to the creation of your order, and others like them, including my own. Try not to look down so far you can't see past the end of your own crooked nose." Vivienne gave another formal bow to another old acquaintance, and so didn't see Sera's obscene gesture made behind her back.

"We're here to save Empress Celene, and I can't help but wonder why?" Cassandra shook her head and sighed, "How come she merits our protection when Gaspard would see the true threat and not spend his time throwing balls and writing letters."

Solas paused and studied Cassandra, "You support the civil war?"

"No," Cassandra looked ready to throttle the next person who questioned her, "but chaos is what Corypheus wants, and we must oppose him."

Varric spared everyone from Cassandra's wrath by reaching out and patting Cassandra's arm. "Yes, you are a Seeker, after all." Cassandra rolled her eyes and huffed, but thankfully didn't implode.

"The fate of the powerful have always been the same, only the costumes change." Solas chimed in again. "What we do here may affect our current situation, but it is important to remember that it will have little bearing in the centuries to come."

Melusine shook her head at the ever-positive elven apostate. Of her companions, only Leliana, Vivienne, and Josephine looked like they were pleased to be present at the Orlesian Court. Everyone else was ranging from tortured to annoyed. It all thoroughly entertained Melusine and she had every intention of keeping it that way, as she also sought to solve a few mysteries Holmes style.

"Inquisitor," Melusine raised her eyebrows at Josephine's formality but remembered her advisor was on "home turf" and would lapse back into certain protocols, "before we proceed further, may I have a word? I'm sure you know how to handle most nobility but-"

"You and I both know my ability for diplomacy and decorum is only marginally better than Bull's or Sera's." Melusine interrupted, earning a grunt of agreement from Bull and a laugh from Sera. "Are we forgetting that I beheaded a cleric of the Chantry without trial or warning?" Sera laughed at the mention of one of her favorite memories.

Josephine sighed, "Yes, well, they intentionally made sure you had no weapon, so there should be no beheadings tonight."

"What? You mean, we'll only be left with double-dealing, elegant poison canapes, and an overabundance of lavender perfume?" Dorian feigned shock and horror. "Pity. Add a few sacrificial slaves, some blood magic, and good beheading, and you could mistake this for a soiree in the Imperium. I half expect my mother to materialize from the crowd and criticize my manners and drag me out by my earlobe."

Thom eyed Dorian strangely, "I'm having a hard time picturing that."

"Picture me as a young boy of five years old, she certainly always has."

Melusine laughed, along with Thom, at both Dorian's words and the mental image. Varric's additional comment made even Vivienne smile, slightly, "I always enjoy canapes while surrounded by people who want to kill me."

"Please," Josephine was looking flabbergasted, and Melusine took pity on her long enough to straighten her face into one of neutrality instead of amusement, "it is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol here. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness."

Her control didn't last long, "Why haven't we invited the Court to dinner at Skyhold? I bet they'd be wonderful at Go Fish."

"This Game is like Wicked Grace; it is played to the death," Leliana added her two cents to Josephine's plea. "You must never reveal your cards."

"Good thing I left my deck in Skyhold."

Leliana and Josephine spoke at once, "Melusine…"

"Sorry," Melusine felt chastised like a five-year-old Dorian, "I deal with anxiety through humor and sarcasm. You should be used to that by now, what with Dorian, Varric, Sera, Bull, Thom, well damn near everyone who surrounds you in Skyhold."

Josephine ignored Melusine's comment and continued to lead the group slowly but surely through the gardens toward the main palace area, "When you meet the Empress, the eyes of the entire Court will be upon you. I fear you would be safer sealing the breach than here."

"We would all be safer, sealing the breach than here." Dorian turned back to look at the group, his eyes wide, as he not so subtly pointed. "Did you see what that Marquis was wearing? That suit is a greater crime than anything we're looking for." Dorian took a second look and shuddered.

Cullen sighed and sarcastically remarked, "We appreciate your sacrifice, Dorian."

"Exposing myself to all this exquisite finery and exotic wines?" Dorian's smile grew. "Yes, such a hardship."

Sera began to mutter to herself, and at Melusine's questioning look, she shrugged, "You'd think this lot was smelling cabbage, the way they wrinkle their noses at us." Sera made eye contact with passing nobles and not so diffidently made commentary, "Crotch rot. Piss pot. He's a she. Bastard. Extra toes. Beats his squire." She grinned at Melusine. "What a fun, close-marrying crowd."

"Yes, Sera, that's precisely the sort of thing-" Cole, who had at some point disappeared and now reappeared in their path, interrupted Josephine and the group's progress.

Cole's voice was as lost as ever when he spoke, "The faces, they talk even when they aren't moving."

"What did you say, kid?" Varric stepped closer to the youth.

"Silk on satin on skin, always wanting, chased but chased too many. They have faces inside their faces, lying with a layer that tells the truth. I don't know how to help them."

Varric laughed, "A stiff drink always helps me, kid."

"Cullen is afraid." All eyes turned to Cullen, who looked ready to run back to Skyhold. "They're going to hunt him, following fear. He shouldn't be here." It wasn't clear if that was a warning or Cullen's thoughts interpreted through Cole.

"Cole I don't think-"

Thom spoke over Cullen, "It's true. You might need a bodyguard. I may have lost count, but you've already had three different ladies, and four men ask you for a dance. And didn't you already receive an offer of marriage from that countess?"

"I hate Court." Cullen rubbed gloved fingers against his temples. "The headache I'm developing is far preferable to the company." He quickly glanced around, a blush touching his cheeks, "Present company excepted."

Cole began to lilt back towards the main palace, somehow in the lead of their ragtag group. "A fallen fan can cut like a kiss, hot breath from the wrong boy on the naked nape of the neck. I helped until they made me stop. Now they've all forgotten.

"Cole, please stay out of trouble." Josephine sounded tired, and the night had barely begun.

Bull came back to the group. He'd missed most of the recent interlude due to his quick perimeter exploration. The look on his face spoke volumes. "Please tell me we get to kill something tonight."

"I'm sure we can arrange it," Melusine smiled, "why the increased desire for mayhem?"

"Been here ten minutes, and these nobles keep messing with me, and they think I don't know they're doing it. If this keeps up, I'm gonna wear somebody's skull as my fancy little mask. And seriously, they're no good as disguises. They don't cover the mouth or hide body language, so they're not much help for lying. As fashion goes, I guess I've seen dumber."

Vivienne, the only member of their group wearing an Orlesian mask, sighed, "I doubt your taste in fashion quite measures the same here."

Bull ignored Vivienne and held out his hand to Melusine. She eyed the contents cradled in his palm but waited for his explanation, "They've got these candied nuts with some kind of spice on them. It's sweet until you swallow and then BAM hot." Melusine shook her head, uninterested.

"That's what she said." Both Bull and Thom laughed at Sera's comment. "Oh, Bull, did you notice the redheads?" Sera's eyes were bright with both lust and mischief.

Bull popped the rest of the nuts in his mouth and nodded, "Yes. Dibs."

"What?" Sera shook her head, "There's over a dozen here."

"Still. Dibs."

They finally made it to the last entryway before the principal court area. Josephine stopped and turned to face the group, Vivienne and Leliana at her side. Josephine looked ready to have a stroke, whereas Leliana and Vivienne maintained the same poise as ever. Melusine had faith that they'd pull this off as well as they'd pulled off all the other crazy stunts they'd had to pull—including avalanche fighting an archdemon.

Vivienne took in their group in one glance and sighed, "Please try not to embarrass yourselves as much as I fear you will." She didn't wait for them, turning and walking through the gateway with an elegant glide only she could ascertain. Dorian rolled his eyes before mimicking the woman with his own sashaying walk.

Thom growled, stomping his way after them, "Can we just save the Empress and get back to where things make sense?"

Solas, Cullen, and Leliana accompanied the annoyed faux warden. Varric and Cassandra remained behind, both watching Sera and Bull prowl around the garden in search of more nuts, or redheads. It wasn't clear which it was at the moment.

"So, Josie, have you reminded these goofs of how imperative it is to be on our best behavior?" Melusine turned to stand beside Josephine.

"Yes," Josephine sighed, "for Bull and Sera, twice."

"Well, you know what they say," Melusine patted her friend on the shoulder, "third time's a charm."


	23. Cluster of Something that Begins with F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, more mayhem from the Winter Palace. Warning, some awkward smut ahead. Cheers!

Melusine pushed away from the bay windows, "Fuck me." There was no way down that wouldn't alert half the fucking palace of their presence here. Her eyes darted around the room, quickly taking in all the possible nooks and crannies they could hide in—there were none—before her eyes fell back on her bald, elven apostate companion. "Can't you magicy magic us out of here?"

"No," Solas spoke in a hushed voice from the door where his eyes continued to track the guard he'd reported moving in their direction, "that is not how my 'magicy magic' works. I suggest you prepare yourself for either innovative smooth talking or a fight." He shut the door and faced her, "Because we have approximately one minute before they open that door."

Melusine's eyes traveled once more over the contents of the room: bookshelves and shelving units full of trophies, a few uncomfortable-looking expensive chairs, one settee, a large wooden desk, and another uncomfortable chair behind it. This area of the palace was off-limits to regular guests so, reasonably, why would the pair of them come HERE of all places if not for the spy shit they'd been doing?

"Come here," Melusine pulled at her belt buckle and quickly unbuttoned her shirt, "I have an idea." Solas watched her movements with curiosity but thankfully didn't hesitate, stopping only shy of where she stood by the desk. Melusine nodded toward his clothing, "Unbutton your coat and drop your trousers." Solas' eyes widened as, without warning, Melusine pulled open her coat, untied the lacings of her shirt, and pulled the front of it open, nearly revealing both breasts at the same time that she hopped up on the desk and spread her legs wide.

"Why would I-"

Melusine growled as she pulled him forward, hauling him against her as she wrapped both legs around his waist and hooked her ankles. It surprised her, how deft her fingers were with unbuttoning his jacket while he, without further question, worked at his belt and trousers. They both heard the door rattle just as his trousers hit the ground. His arms were like vice grips around her as he sealed his lips against hers without further ado. Both of their eyes were open at first, both of them wide at the odd sensation of kissing someone they would never have imagined kissing, but when they heard the door open, Melusine closed her eyes and feigned a sound of pleasure. As the voices of the guards sounded in the room, Solas increased the pressure of his lips and strength of his embrace. He bent her backward, one hand tangling in her hair and tugging her head up, while the other anchored on her hip.

"What the bloody-"

"Hey!"

Both guards spoke at once, and Melusine made an uncharacteristic yelping sound as she broke the kiss and ducked her head, hiding it in Solas' shoulder. Solas kept his arms around her, seemingly to shield her nudity from view, as he turned to look over his shoulder.

"How may I help you, gentlemen?"

One guard cleared his throat, "This area is off-limits to guests. Including those from the Inquisition."

"Yeah," the other one sounded equally as uncomfortable with the situation, "we'll need you two to, uh, get dressed, and, uh, get out."

Solas nodded, "Very well. If you would please give us a moment," he tipped his head toward Melusine, "we will remove ourselves from the premises."

The guards looked at one another, one giving the other a questioning look and receiving a shrug in response.

"All right then," the first guard moved through the door, his hand on the doorknob, "we'll be right outside to escort you back to the festivities."

"Thank you."

Melusine waited until the door was closed before she let out the breath she'd been holding. She leaned her forehead against Solas' chest and allowed the amusement at the situation to leak out in a soft laugh. Solas still hadn't let go, which surprised her, but neither had she. Melusine lowered her legs off his hips and pulled her hands from his shoulder and neck, bracing both palms on the desk. Solas was staring at her strangely, but Melusine was sure she had an equally strange expression on her face. She'd never really looked at the elf as a sexual being before, though yes, she was aware of his gender and ability to perform in the bedroom, theoretically. Now, having the taste of him still in her mouth, feeling his sinewy muscular arms around her, and sharing a warm embrace with him, Melusine couldn't help but be aware of him in a new way.

"That was," Solas' lips tugged at the edges as if he were fighting a smile, "a brilliant ploy, Inquisitor. One might think you were more accustomed to breaking and entering than you made us believe."

Melusine rolled her eyes, and playfully pushed him away, "I couldn't think of any other reasonable reason for us to be here." She whispered, aware of the guards just outside. "Sorry you had to suffer through that, but thanks for playing along without a fight."

"On the contrary," Solas was quick at righting his clothing and picking up his hat from off the floor, "I found our little escapade enlightening."

"Oh?"

Solas nodded, and he surprised perhaps both of them when he reached out and tucked some of her wayward hair behind her ear. He quickly dropped his hand and settled his expression into one of amused neutrality, "I am not much experienced with intimacy outside of my own race. This encounter was most," he looked over her shoulder as he thought, "educational." His smile was annoyingly demure when he refocused his gaze on her.

"Whatever." Melusine finished fixing her clothing before checking her secret pocket. The document was still there, the reason they'd been caught. "Let's get this to Leliana. She better be able to do something with it after all this."

"Yes," Solas chuckled at her side, "it would be a shame to repeat this ploy in every secret room of the palace."

Melusine cursed, hearing Solas laugh behind her, before pasting a fake smile on her face and approaching the door.


	24. Assumptions Make You An

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised: more Winter Palace mayhem. Cheers!

"Tell me it isn't true."

Melusine leaned her head to the side to hear Sera more clearly but didn't take her eyes from her target: Grand Duchess Florianne. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you fuck Solas?"

A courtier nearby dropped their glass, and a collective gasp erupted from another small group of nobles. Melusine turned, grabbed Sera's elbow, and steered her away from the group. She didn't stop till they were by the wall and relatively isolated.

"What?"

Sera crossed her arms over her chest, "You fucked that egg-headed prick, didn't you?" She shook her head and looked thoroughly disgusted. "I thought you and Prince Charming had a thing going. Why in the hell would you-"

"Before you go further," Melusine held up her hand and shook her head, "I didn't 'fuck' him. Yes, we kissed, and clothing was loosened or lost, but it was all a ruse. Did the story you heard not tell you some guards caught us in area not open to general guests?"

Sera's eyes widened, and, after a moment of shock, she doubled over in a fit of laughter. Melusine smiled and nodded to passersby, who looked at the pair of them with concern. She waited until Sera sobered enough to resume the conversation like a normal person.

"Oh man, the things we sacrifice for the Inquisitions, am I right?" She wiped at the humor tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for losing your innocence, Mel. I will not leave your sacrifice to waste." She began another fit of giggles just as Thom and Ironbull came close. "Hey, did you guys hear about Mel's glorious sacrifice for the cause?"

Melusine rolled her eyes and sighed. She would never live this down. And no doubt, Cullen would assume the wrong thing and go stubborn-mode in the middle of this shit-storm.


	25. Standing Ovation

"Is that…blood?"

Melusine looked down at her coat and grimaced. She thought she'd gotten all of it off before returning to the ballroom. Looking back to Josephine, Melusine gave a sheepish smile and accepted the hurried offer of a handkerchief.

"Please tell me that isn't the blood of a courtier who asked the wrong question from Sera," Josephine shuddered when Melusine handed the soiled cloth back, "or that Iron Bull didn't allow the ignorance of the nobles here to drive him past his breaking point."

"Nope. It's Venatori agent blood, and this place was crawling with them." The door behind them opened, and Cassandra, Varric, and Vivienne each slithered into the ballroom quietly and inconspicuously. Melusine touched her own cheek and signaled to Cassandra. The warrioress touched her cheek then frowned at the blood she saw. Varric was already offering her a handkerchief with a fit of laughter. "Interestingly enough, however, Ambassador Briala met us and seemed to already know about the agents mulling about. She was quick to throw the Duke under the wheel with her accusations."

Josephine nodded, "That is interesting, indeed. I'll speak to Leliana. I believe the Grand Duchess was looking for you not too long ago. I suggest you make yourself visible."

Melusine sighed. She hated politics and intrigue. After so many years of existence, unlike Solas, Melusine didn't find them fun or stimulating. She found them a nuisance. Moving toward the railing, Melusine looked around the edges of the ballroom for her companions. Some were more readily seen (Iron Bull) than others (Cole), but one by one, she saw them. Except for-

"May I speak with you?" Melusine startled when Cullen whispered unexpectedly in her ear.

Melusine pushed away from the railing and followed Cullen away from the other guests. She continued to follow as he moved around the corner and disappeared up a flight of circular stone steps. Melusine glanced over her shoulder towards the ballroom. There was still no sign of the Grand Duchess, so she supposed there was enough time to have a DTR talk with Cullen now. Melusine took a deep breath before heading up the steps after him. No doubt he'd heard about the interlude with Solas.

Melusine kept her eyes on the steps as she continued up and around, "You had something you wanted to-"

Cullen moved quickly, pushing Melusine against the interior wall of the stairwell and leaning his torso against hers. It was a bit awkward at first, her left leg higher than her right on a higher step, but then as Melusine studied the look on Cullen's face, all awkwardness melted away, and a new feeling built.

"I needed to have a moment alone with you," Cullen's voice was roughened with desire as he leaned his head in, breathing in her scent, and pressing light kisses along her jawline and peppering her neck with equally light touches. His hands were no longer idly pressing her shoulders against the wall; they too began to wander up and down her sides, straying inward over her belly and upward to trace the outline of her breasts. "I felt a reminder was in order."

Melusine spoke between hurried breaths as her heart rate sped to catch up with Cullen's ministrations, "A reminder?"

Cullen's gaze held both a challenge and a promise. Without question or warning, Melusine felt Cullen's deft fingers undo her belt buckle. Still too stunned to do much more than widen her eyes at his audacious behavior, Melusine clenched her fists and waited. Cullen maintained eye contact as he shifted her trousers down and open. The air of the stairwell was cool on the growing wetness between Melusine's legs, but she didn't have time to shiver before Cullen's hand traced up her inner thigh then pressed firmly against her. Melusine gasped. Cullen leaned forward, his chest against hers, his lips again laying claim to her neck, her cheeks, her temple, as his fingers danced over her sensitive folds.

"Yes," Cullen pulled his head back to look at Melusine, "a reminder for us both." He watched her face carefully as his fingers continued their exploration. When Melusine whimpered, his fingers passing over her clit, Cullen's wicked smile of triumph, had her even weaker. "I know what you did with Solas," he kissed her, drawing her breath into his body. His fingers began a steady rhythm passing over, around, over, around on her clit. "And I know why you did it," Cullen kissed her again and pressed closer. Chest to chest, Melusine felt his erection against her right thigh and quivered. "But before something like that happens again," he paused in his movements just long enough to slip a finger inside her, eliciting a gasp from Melusine as she clutched at his shoulders, "I wanted to make sure you knew what I felt like," Cullen leaned his face against her neck and pressed a soft kiss below her ear, his finger pumping in and out of Melusine's slick heat, "and I wanted to know my scent was on your skin."

Melusine could stand no more. She bucked with her hips at the same time she pushed at his shoulders. Cullen stumbled backward against the exterior wall, but before he could question her, Melusine was on him. She sealed her lips against his, her tongue diving in and out of his mouth. Her fingers made quick work of his belt and trousers. Melusine had his naked erection in her hands within seconds, with Cullen's fingers quickly seeking her wet folds in return. They held each other intimately for a few moments, kissing deeply as their fingers moved in rhythm.

Pulling away to catch a breath, Melusine panted, "Fuck me, Cullen." She leaned forward and lightly bit his neck before licking away any sting. She reached up with her free hand and curled her fingers into his hair, "I need you now."

Cullen pushed forward until Melusine again felt the interior wall against her back. She helped lift her left leg to a higher stair, keeping her hands on Cullen's shoulders, while Cullen moved both hands to her hips. It took some addition shifting around, but Melusine's whole body tensed with anticipation when she felt the head of his erection at her entrance. Their eyes locked, and they both sighed out a moan of pleasure as Cullen slowly entered her.

It had been so long since she'd shared this sort of intimacy that the sensation of being so full again took Melusine's breath away. Cullen seemed to be in a similar predicament as, once he was fully engulfed in her warmth, he paused and leaned his forehead against hers. They stayed like this for a few heartbeats—each relishing the warmth and connection.

Melusine smiled, "I've wanted this for a long time, Cullen."

"I never thought," Cullen lifted his head, and Melusine saw her own emotions reflected in his gaze, "I never expected…"

Melusine shifted her hips forward and drew Cullen's lips to her own. As they kissed, Cullen began a steady rhythm, withdrawing almost to the tip before pushing back in to the hilt. They breathed in unison as his motions grew faster, harder. Melusine's hands grasped at his shoulders, scratched at his back, scooped into his hair. Her entire body was humming with pleasure, her mind clouded with it and blocking out rational thought.

"Yes," she gasped out repeatedly, "please," she whispered against his skin as she buried her face against his neck, drawing him as close to her as was physically possible, "more, Cullen, more," Melusine shameless begged in his arms, writhing between him and the wall as she sought release.

Cullen growled before kissing her hard, his hips slamming against hers relentlessly. It was a good thing he was kissing her as, without warning, Melusine's orgasm hit her, and she cried out into the kiss. She continued to hold him close, her fingers stroking through his hair and ghosting across the skin of his neck until she felt his body stiffen. Hot liquid filled her womb as Cullen's face fell against her shoulder, and he sighed out his satiation.

They stayed like that until the proverbial fog of fucking lifted, and when Cullen pulled his head away, Melusine giggled. His hair was all sorts of a mess, and his lips were swollen from her kisses. Melusine reached forward to help smooth it back into place again. But she paused and frowned when she felt his flaccid penis slip from her. That was always her least favorite part of fucking: the disconnection at the end.

"That was," Cullen took a deep breath before he shook his head and set about tucking himself away and pulling up his trousers, "not exactly what I meant to have happened. At least not here, or now."

Melusine smirked, "I have no regrets." She nodded at her work. There were a few strands still stubborn and upright, but for the most part, he looked presentable. It was obvious he'd had a tryst, but at least he was respectable enough to clean up after said affair before heading back into the ballroom.

"Neither do I." Cullen kissed her again, deep and thorough, before stepping back and helping her straighten up. True to his earlier explanation, Melusine smelled him on her skin every time she turned, and this made her smile. Once she was as cleaned up as expected for the moment, Cullen scratched the back of his neck and looked back down the stairwell, "Do you think anyone heard us?"

Melusine chuckled, "I don't care if they did." She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close for another kiss. "I smell you on my skin, and I know how you feel inside me." She let go and grinned, "That makes anything consequences we reap back out there because of this totally worth it."

Cullen smiled before holding out his hand. Melusine placed hers inside his and let him lead the way back down the stairs. They emerged from the stairwell to find Iron Bull, Sera, and Thom standing there with grins on their faces. Iron Bull started it, but within seconds the trio was giving them a standing ovation for the show.


End file.
